The Nightmare Before Valentine's Day
by Estrella
Summary: Just when you think everything is calm at last, Jack finds something new and takes charge of it fast. This day of love is not what it seems. Within, the Pumpkin King finds another nightmare instead of pleasant dreams.
1. And So It Begins

Author's Note: Re-editing time! First of all, I'd like to thank a certain Devon Aster. See, it was her idea for me to re-edit this behemoth and I can't go on without thanking her. I'd also like to thank Mr. Burton,Mr. Elfman, and the people at Disney, Touchstone, and Capcom for making, distributing, and reincarnating The Nightmare Before Christmas. Now watch and be amazed as plot holes, typos, mixed up sentences and all around confusing stuff diasappear and new things come into play. A little old, a little new, here's my story just for you. 

The Nightmare Before Valentine's Day

A year had passed since the disastrous melding of Halloween and Christmas. Since then, the respective leaders of each holiday world joined together to form a society in which a situation like that need not occur ever again, a Council of Celebrations if you will. However, this was not the case at the first meeting. In the backdrop of the trees of the forest, they met. The pilgrim in his black outfit and buckled shoes waited with a cooked turkey until he was approached by a lanky skeleton wearing a suit and a bat bow tie.

"Goodness. You haven't eaten in quite a while," the pilgrim said to the skeleton as he smiled nervously.

"Yes, well. I'm dead," replied the skeleton as he took off his head to demonstrate. "See?"

"Good God! I knew there were demons in these woods! Help!"

"Skellington, can you not wait one moment before scaring someone," a rather large, white-bearded man wearing a red suit and cap asked as he approached the scene. "It's alright, Jacob," the man in red told the shivering pilgrim.

"I can't help it, Sandy Claws," he answered as he put his head back on. "I'm the Pumpkin King and I like doing my job now."

"It's 'Santa Claus', not Sandy Claws, Jack."

"You know this demon?" the pilgrim asked.

"Jack and I go back."

"Apparently, he and the bunny go back as well," Jacob, the pilgrim pointed out as a terrified Easter Bunny poked its way around Jack.

"I still apologize for that."

"He knows, Lad," a tall, elder man in green said as he made his way to the congregation, "He's just shy, is all."

"You two fellows know each other?" the pilgrim asked.

"We've met on occasion," said the taller, elder man.

"Patrick, it seems strange that Cupid has not yet arrived," Santa Claus said.

"Ah, 'tis strange sad news. I never received an answer from him."

"Never received an answer?"

"Never. It seems that he has disappeared."

"That's not good at all."

"What is the matter? Who is this Cupid fellow?"

"Cupid is in charge of Valentine's Day, the day of love. Without him to shoot arrows of love, people will be depressed and alone during some of the harshest days in winter."

"That won't happen," Jack said heroically.

"What do you mean by that, Bony Lad?" Saint Patrick asked as Santa Claus sighed.

"We've gone over this Jack, no more taking over holidays."

"I was an amateur when I took over Christmas. I won't let things get out of hand this time around. Besides, Halloween isn't exactly... romantic."

"Fine, Jack. Until we find Cupid, hopefully before February 14th, you are in charge of Valentine's Day," Santa Claus said reluctantly, humoring Jack for the moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Claws. You won't be disappointed!" Jack said with a skeletal grin before he walked smack into a tree. "You'll see, I'll make this the best Valentine's Day ever."

"The lad has no idea what he's doing, does he?" Saint Patrick asked Santa Claus as they, the pilgrim, and the Easter Bunny watched the Pumpkin King walk back to Halloween Town.

"Not a clue. I'm sure Cupid's just busy. Still, it's better we find him before Jack gets out of hand."

"Then I suggest we get to work, Gentlemen," a sage voice from behind said, "The ancient gods can be almost anywhere in the world. Cupid is no different."

The group that remained after Jack's departure turned to see yet another elder man. This one was dressed in a black robe with a dark beard that reached his waist and scrolls in each hand. He nodded his head to Santa Claus in greeting.

"Good to see you before the stressful holidays, Mr. Claus."

"You took the words out of my mouth, Tevel," Santa said as he shook hands with this rabbi.

"My, there are strange people in these woods," Jacob said, receiving a nod in agreement from the Easter Bunny.

"Lad, get over your fears. We have work to do," Saint Patrick said.

"Come to my home. I have many books on many things. Perhaps we can find out more of the Valentine's Day holiday since its representative isn't here to explain it," the rabbi suggested, "Is another of our number missing?"

"Jack is busy taking secondary action," Santa Claus said.

"Is that a good idea, considering-"

"With your knowledge, we won't have to worry about what happens if we don't find Cupid."

"Good point, my friend."

"Well, aren't you the modest one," Jacob said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Follow me and see for yourself," the rabbi invited as he led the group to the red dreidel door.

The resident of the Hanukkah world opened the door to find a slight breeze coming from it. Soon enough, the breeze sucked in the leaders of the holidays. As for Jack, he was busy planning his next new holiday celebration. He had made his way back to the graveyard where he sat on the hill with Zero.

"Things are going to be different this time, Zero," Jack said to his spectral dog, which let out a happy bark in response. "Really. I just have to figure out all this love stuff and then improve Valentine's Day. It can't be that hard. I know what I'll do! I'll ask Dr. Finkelstein to help me," Jack finished as he stood up, "I mean, he has a wife so he knows what love is... but he made her out of raw materials though. I wonder if that counts."

Zero answered his master by picking a strange flower out of the ground with his teeth and presenting it to Jack.

"Huh? What's this? I've never seen this around here before. It looks almost alive," Jack said as he took the flower. "I bet Sally knows what it is. What do you think Zero?" Jack asked, receiving another bark from his companion. "Exactly. I'm going over there right now."

So, Jack's in charge of the day of love. Won't that be fun. Will he figure out that the council is just humoring him or will he naively follow his own plan for Valentine's Day? And what's up with that flower? Find out next time. (Re-edit comment: Dang. This brings back memories.)


	2. Complications Arise

Author's Note: Neat! I got a review. That's about it, except that Tim Burton still owns Halloween Town and it's lovely citizens. Yeah, I'm done. (Re-edit comment: No I'm not! I forgot tons of other people. It's amazing how one can mature so much in a year.) 

With that reasoning, Jack walked down the hill and made his way to the doctor's lab, unaware of the restless insects in the graveyard. They swarmed all over the place, as if they knew what was to come. It was unaware to most that Oogie Boogie was returning. Then again, they would all find out soon enough. However, three knew ahead of time, and were collecting the insects at that very moment.

"Got one!" Barrel said to Lock and Shock as he carried a large roach to his friends.

"Quick, throw it in the sack," Lock said as he and Shock opened their large sack of bugs.

"Man, I can't believe Oogie Boogie's coming back," Shock said in a mixture of fear and joy.

"I knew he was coming back, even if he is a ghost," Lock bragged.

"You think we should tell him we helped Jack out last time?" Barrel asked.

"Don't be stupid and just keep collecting bugs," Shock told the costumed skeleton child.

"I'm not stupid. Besides, I haven't seen you collect any bugs today."

"That's because she's helping me with the bag, Barrel," Lock said.

"Oh... makes sense then," Barrel said before he went to seek more bugs.

"Sucker," Lock said to Shock, causing both of them to chuckle at their partner.

Away from the scheming children, Jack walked the streets of Halloween Town with Zero. He was used to the attention he got as the Pumpkin King and even grew to like it. But he had recently been finding things to complain about again. Like Halloween's complete lack of romance. Sally was the last person he wanted to scare away, he just didn't quite know how to express what he wanted. The fact Sally lived as a prisoner in her own home didn't help either.

"Hello?" Jack asked as he opened the door to the lab.

"Jack. Nice to see you again," Mrs. Finkelstein said, "What brings you here? It isn't that wretched girl, is it? She's punished."

"Punished?" Jack asked, feeling his face fall slightly.

"Yes. She seems to like cooking with Deadly Nightshade."

"Oh. Well, is Dr.-"

"Finky's busy on another one of his experiments. He has been working for days. I understand of course, but it gets lonesome for me at times."

"What a pity. I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Finkelstein," Jack said politely before dashing out of the house, "Poor Sally," he said to himself as he began to make his way out until Zero barked at something. There was a picnic basket being lowered to the ground on a string.

Jack allowed himself a skeletal grin, knowing what would happen next. He crept over until he figured out the best place to stand. Then, he caught Sally as she fell into his arms.

"Jack," Sally said with an appreciative smile after getting over the initial shock of being caught.

"I'm happy to see you too," Jack said as he let her down, "Punished again?"

"I gave them some Deadly Nightshade last night so I could surprise you. It wore off too early," Sally said in a depressed tone.

"You shouldn't be getting in trouble for my sake."

"I don't mind it, it's just going home that's the problem."

"Maybe you should find a different home," Jack said as he grasped her hands.

"Are you suggesting that I live with you?" Sally asked in her usual skeptical tone she took whenever Jack thought up of another scheme.

"You're over at my house most of the time anyway. It's big and has a lot of room. It gets scary in the middle of the night when I'm all alone."

"The Pumpkin King, scared? What about Zero?" Sally asked as she bent over and pet the ghost dog.

"Zero's great, but when I talk to him, he can't talk back," Jack said, getting an angry growl from Zero.

"I just can't win with you," Sally said before Mrs. Finkelstein started calling for her, "Oh no."

"You can live with them or me, Sally. Either way, I'll still get to see you, right?"

"You'll be seeing me a lot more often. Meet me in the graveyard, we'll talk then," Sally told Jack as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Jack stood in his place for a while, grinning dumbly and feeling his bony cheek. When he finally did leave, he practically skipped to the graveyard. Unfortunately, he then remembered his new duty as the head of Valentine's Day. Jack knew Sally wouldn't like this idea, and how was he going to pull it off with her living with him?

"Oh heck, I forgot about my duties," Jack said to himself as he watched Sally from the gate of the graveyard, "This won't be easy," the Pumpkin King said to himself as he and Zero walked over to Sally.

"Here, I brought the basket," Sally said as she patted the ground and allowed Jack to sit next to her.

"Thank you. Now, about the whole moving in situation," Jack started.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," Sally said.

"I don't?"

"The doctor created me, but he never cared about me. All I ever was to him was a maid and a cook, never a daughter. That's why I need to leave, Jack. To go some place where I'm wanted," the rag doll confessed as she grabbed the Pumpkin King's right hand.

Jack bit the bottom of his jaw. On one hand, he cared for Sally very deeply and wanted to make her happy. Of course he wanted her to stay with him. But there was no way to plan Valentine's Day with her objecting to every plan, it would drive them apart. This wasn't good.

"Jack? Is something wrong? You don't want me to stay with you, do you?" Sally asked, her eyes lowering themselves as she stared at the ground.

"What? No. Don't be silly, my mind just wanders. Of course I want you to stay. But you'll need to get your things and... what?"

"I have everything with me," Sally said.

"You only have the clothes off of your back," Jack observed.

"They are all I have. That and a needle and a spool of thread."

"You've been deprived."

"But that's all in the past, Jack. All I care about now is my future, with you."

Jack decided that he could find a way to plan Valentine's Day with Sally in his home. Heck, as long as Sally was around him, he didn't care. For now, he could only share his appreciation with a kiss, which was interrupted before it even started.

"Jack!" a familiar voice yelled from the edge of the graveyard.

"It's the Mayor, I have to go," Jack told Sally, whose face of annoyance soon softened.

"I understand. Just promise to continue later," she said before she got up and left Jack to his business with the Mayor.

"Mr. Mayor. To what do I owe this visit?" Jack asked as he got up and met the Mayor halfway in the graveyard.

"I've heard rumors that we're postponing Halloween plans. I'm concerned." the Mayor said, the Unhappy Face speaking to Jack.

"Well, that's because I have been called to head Valentine's Day. It seems Cupid has vanished."

"Cupid, Jack?"

"He's the head of the Valentine Land. Unless he returns, we as a town will celebrate the holiday of love with the rest of the world."

"Splendid!" the Mayor said, turning his head around to show how pleased he was, "Is that why you were speaking to Miss Sally?"

"Actually, she's moving into my home."

"What?" the Mayor asked, his face changing again.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Mayor?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

"Wrong? Jack, this will become a scandal. Jack Skellington having an affair with the scientist's daughter!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on now, Jack. You don't have to play dumb with me."

"What's an affair? Isn't that like a party? We won't have loud parties. Where did you get that idea from?"

The Mayor scratched his head at Jack's blank look, "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Not really. Mayor, I know she's Doctor Finkelstein's daughter and should live with him, but I think she'd like living with me. I could provide for her and I think she'd be happy with me. She's my best friend. Sure we might invite people over, but nothing to disturb the town."

"You have no clue of what I'm talking about?"

"Clue about what?"

"Never mind. You obviously have good intentions, if any," the Mayor said as he happily changed his face and began to leave.

"But there is one thing. Sally cannot participate in any part of Valentine's Day. Love can be a little overwhelming for her."

"Whatever you say Jack. It will be top secret from Miss Sally."

"Thank you, Mayor," Jack said in relief as he started to make his way home.

Jack couldn't help but wonder something as he walked home. Only he and the rest of the council knew of the holiday switch. So how the news spread was quite mysterious to him. The Mayor was acting quite strange too. Why was he so worried about Sally living with him? To be honest, Jack always though the Mayor was a little high-strung, but that was too strange for him. He wondered how long it would take for the rest of the town to hear about Valentine's Day and his new living arrangements.

"I guess it's true what they say about small towns, Zero. News does spread like wildfire," the skeleton said to his ghostly companion.

Or does it? Hmmm, leaking news sounds like gossip to me. Looks like things are getting a wee bit complicated here. Oh well, makes for a good story. Ya'll come back for part three now, ya hear? (Re-edit Comment: I apologize for being so corny. Well, no, not really.)


	3. Grudges and the Plans

Author's Note: Yay! This story's decent, how happy I am. The original story was still made by Tim Burton though, so I have no ownership over characters. (Re-edit Comment: Blargh, the immaturity haunts me.) 

Far from Jack and Zero, the council that had just crossed his mind was in deliberation at the home of Rabbi Tevel. The rabbi lived in a large house in the snowy Jewish town, where people lit menorahs and praised the ancient victory of the Maccabees. However, this was the last thing on anyone's mind as they all researched through the rabbi's many books and scrolls. Finally, Saint Patrick found something in a book of mythology.

"Take a look at this. Seems the young god is having a feud with his mother," Saint Patrick said as he pointed to a picture of a teenage boy flying from an attractive elder woman into the arms of a lovely teenage girl.

"He doesn't look so young to me. He's a little underdressed as well," Jacob remarked as he noticed Cupid's loincloth, "The ancients really had no shame."

"The lady he is fleeing from doesn't look cheerful at all." Saint Patrick said.

"Yes, Venus was angry at her son because he fell in love with a girl she disapproved of," Tevel said.

"Is that feud still going on?" Santa Claus asked.

"That would be absurd. Then again, goddesses can hold very long grudges. Still, why would she do anything about a matter like this now?"

"Because she can. You said so yourself, Venus is a goddess."

"She'd have to answer to Saint Valentine himself if she did anything dumb."

"Saint Valentine? Merciful heavens, why isn't he here with us then?"

"Saint Valentine is always extremely busy making sure letters between lovers are received and understood. To prevent tragedy, Pilgrim."

"Ah, he's still got it then," Saint Patrick said.

"As I was explaining, Saint Valentine is in charge of letters and communication. Venus is in charge of who falls in love while Cupid makes them fall in love himself."

"You don't visit other holidays, do you?" Santa Claus asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, this is all a theory based on mythology and history," Tevel replied, "You know I'm no fool."

"Then why don't we find out for ourselves?" Saint Patrick asked, receiving quick head shakes from Jacob and Easter Bunny.

"After that horrible story Mr. Claus told us, I find it to be a bad idea. Apparently, so does the bunny."

"Understandable. The bunny had a bad experience," Santa Claus said, "So did I. But if we want to prevent another disaster, we have to find Cupid, even if we need to go to the source."

"That's the spirit, Nicholas," Saint Patrick said.

"Nicholas?" the rabbi asked.

"I go by many names." Santa Claus said.

"I guess we have no choice, rabbit," the pilgrim said to the Easter Bunny, who was beneath the table, knowing that he too would have to join this quest.

As the leaders of the other holidays plotted to restore order, in Halloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were busy plotting chaos. The three little troublemakers were currently releasing insects in Oogie Boogie's neglected lair. The once glowing structures were faded due to lack of use, and the three shooting slot machine cowboys needed repair. But one thing was still alive, Oogie Boogie's restless spirit.

The once powerful gambling outlaw of Halloween Town had been crushed, literally, a year before. Despite the fact he himself was a mere insect, Oogie Boogie still had an intense ego that expressed itself in the very air in the room.His spirit was a smog of black which looked on as his minions entered the room. His very voice boomed with anger when the trio began to fill the burlap bag with bugs.

"That's all you got!" the spirit exclaimed.

"The bugs are going all crazy. They want to join, but all they do is bite and sting and stuff," Barrel said to the air.

"You little brats should do this job without complaint. I took you all in when no one else did!"

"We understand, Mr. Oogie Boogie, sir. We just don't get why you didn't come back sooner," Shock said.

"I was busy. Everything needs to go to plan." Oogie Boogie's spirit said.

"What plan?" Lock asked as he filled the body bag.

"You just keep filling my real body. I'm sick of hanging around here like some good for nothing ghost."

"But you are a ghost," Lock mentioned.

"Don't remind me. As for the plan, I'll just tell you all that I'm going to get my revenge on that bonehead Jack Skellington and that horrible Sandy Claws. No one dupes Oogie Boogie and gets away with it."

"Yes, Sir," the three trick-or-treaters said to their boss as they continued doing his bidding.

Away from the lair, the 'bonehead' was approaching his home with Zero. As he climbed the steps, he could hear faint music. Jack shrugged and figured it was the band of musicians playing outside. However, the Pumpkin King was proven wrong when he found a radio playing on a table just outside the underused kitchen.

"Sally?" Jack asked as he walked in. He received no answer and continued looking, only to find the doll cooking something on the stove and searching for something in the cabinets.

"Where is that Worm's Wart?" Sally asked herself as she looked.

"Behind the Eye of Newt." Jack said, only to make Sally jump and face him.

"Jack! I-i was just hungry. You don't mind if I make something, do you? I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You're not a prisoner anymore. Listening to the radio while you cook, huh?"

"The Doctor hated when I did that. He said it distracted me too much. Oh well." Sally said as she sampled what she was making. It seemed to have tentacles.

"Is that Squid?" Jack asked.

"With fishbones. The Lady of the Lake gave it to me. Want some?"

"Oh, I couldn't."

"There's enough for both of us, and Zero, if he wants anything to chew on," Sally said as the dog gave her a pleading look.

"Well, if you insist," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Sally.

"Something tells me this is more distracting than the radio," Sally said before she pulled the skeleton in for a kiss.

Unfortunately for the couple, a piercing scream soon rang throughout the house. This, of course, meant someone was at the door. By the intensity of the screams, they were also impatient.

"Why does this keep-?" Jack started to mumble angrily as he broke the kiss.

"It might be something important," Sally said, trying to keep him calm.

"It better be," Jack said as he left her in the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hello there, Jack," the Mayor said, his Happy Face on. "I'm holding a meeting tonight for the festivities you wanted to plan."

"To-tonight?"

"If we want to get started on the planning, we have to start soon."

"I understand, but-"

"As the Pumpkin King, you're the spirit of Halloween Town and its citizens. A town meeting wouldn't be the same without you," the Mayor said in a bright yet stern tone before he walked down the stairs, humming a familiar song.

"Damn," Jack cursed to himself silently as he shut the door, "Sally?" he asked out loud, "I have to go."

"Go? Where are you going, Jack?" Sally asked.

"Business for the Mayor. I don't think I'll be back in time to eat with you."

"Oh. Well, I'll save you something."

"Thank you for understanding," Jack said to Sally before he left the house.

"That's because I love you," Sally said to no one in particular as she gave Zero a bone to chew on.

Awwwwwwwwwww... ain't love grand? Speaking of love, Jack visits Valentine Town in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that, readers.


	4. Valentine Town

Author's Note: Fanpeople, I bring you a vision of Valentine Town. My vision, Not Tim Burton's or Danny Elfman's. Hee, finally, something original. I guess. Anyway, those two own the characters and music, but I bet ya knew that, eh? 

Outside, the doll's object of affection walked the streets of Halloween Town until he found himself in the woods. He had walked through the familiar, spooky woods many times before, yet only recently found the crossroads of the holidays. Once again, he found himself in the center of the many doors where he had once been a stranger. Only this time, he focused on the heart shaped door that held the celebration of love inside. However, Jack had no idea that the Council of Celebrations was already within.

As the Pumpkin King was about to find out, Valentine Town was nothing like Halloween Town. Instead of dark colors and strange folks prowling the streets, there were lovely brick buildings of the deepest red, roses as far as the eye (or eye socket) could see, pristine blue skies, and happy couples of all ages. The clouds in the sky always seemed to form hearts with arrows and every person had a partner. Which is why the arrival of the Council struck the people as odd, especially to the guards at Venus' domain.

"And you have no lady guests with you?" a man in red, guarding a gate to a large Temple asked.

"No. We do not. May we please be let in?" the rabbi asked.

"I'm afraid Lady Venus deals only with matters of love," a woman in pink said.

"And she cares not for her son?" the pilgrim asked.

"Son? Goodness, had we only known. Please, enter her Temple."

"Right this way please."

With that, the Council was allowed into the Temple. Venus seemed to give the impression of being vain, since mirrors and statues of the goddess were everywhere. After walking for a few minutes, the Council found a very beautiful woman in her late thirties, perhaps early forties, dressed in a sleeveless, short tunic, sandals and fixing her blonde hair in a mirror.

"Oh. I have company," Venus said as she finished and focused on the group, "Good day, gentlemen."

"You're looking lovely, Lass," Saint Patrick complimented.

"Yes, well, I am used to it," Venus said as she batted her blue eyes flirtatiously.

"We're here on business," Santa Claus said.

"Business? Well, if it is about love, I have it covered."

"Then you know where Cupid is?" Jacob the pilgrim asked without a second thought.

When asked that question, the goddess' demeanor changed instantly. Gone was the flirty and friendly woman the Council was speaking to before. Now there was an angry goddess standing in front of them. She glared at the man stupid enough to even mention her son. Poor Jacob felt he would drop dead the verymoment.

"Do NOT mention that ungrateful BRAT in my TEMPLE!" Venus yelled, "I should throw you all out at once. GUARDS!"

"Venus, he did not mean to offend you," Rabbi Tevel said.

"I am glad he ran away. After all he did to join that precious MORTAL of his andnearly throw away his immortality, his duty, his own MOTHER!" the goddess ranted as she reverted to a hysterical crying fit instead of anger.

"Don't weep, Lass. We'll find the boy."

"I do not want him found. Let him be."

"That was the most frightful thing I have ever witnessed," the pilgrim said to the Easter Bunny, which nodded.

"Don't be so sure," Santa Claus said to the two as he saw a familiar, lanky figure make its way into the Temple, "Here comes trouble."

"Oh honestly! What am I paying those guards for!" Venus exclaimed in an annoyed tone to the newest guest, "Who are you and why are you here!"

"I'm sorry. Is this your world?" the tall skeleton asked as he curiously looked around the Temple.

"Partly," Venus said, calming down. "You know, you're handsome in a gruesome, scary way."

"I'm sorry, but I'm spoken for."

"You say no to the Goddess of Love?"

"Jack, please stop causing trouble," Santa Claus said.

"Sandy! I didn't know all of you were coming here. Are you all throwing an affair?"

"A what?"

"You know, an affair. A party? It's a new word I learned today."

"Jack, do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, Mr. Claws."

"So you're Mr. Skellington. Interesting," Tevel said with a hint of pity as he stroked his beard.

"Listen, a goddess is a very busy person and I cannot have all of you here. So go on. Shoo."

"Not until we discuss the matter of the holiday, Venus," said Santa Claus.

"I could not care less."

"I bet Saint Valentine would say something about that, Lass," Saint Patrick said.

Once again, the goddess' attitude changed. Instead of being pompous and spoiled, she suddenly realized her duties. No matter what she felt towards her son now, he was gone at the worst possible time.She bit her bottom lip before she spoke to the group again.

"I have no way of spreading love this year."

"Such a shame. Love is a good thing to lighten up harsh winters. In moderation, of course," Jacob said.

"This is awful. Valentine's Day is drawing near and I will fail as a goddess. I feel faint."

"That's where I come in, Miss Venus," Jack said.

"Jack, wait-" Santa Claus started.

"What do you mean?" interrupted Venus.

"The Council of Celebrations appointed me as a proxy for Valentine's Day. I'll spread love for you."

"Is this what you were all coming to tell me?" Venus asked, "Well, you need not explain then. Jack will be perfect. In fact, I want you to spread love every year. From now on, I have no son."

"Venus, wait, you don't understand!" the rabbi exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, I need time with the new Delivery Boy. Please exit the Temple."

The dumbfounded council, baffled at how Jack appeared just in time to foil their plan, had no choice but to leave or face the goddess' wrath. On their way out, the men noticed the guards staring at each other lovingly and calling each other pet names. It was clear now how Jack had gotten in. With a collective sigh, the Council of Celebrations went off to rest for a short while.

As for Jack, after the group left, Venus led him to a chamber filled with many, many arrows. There were at least thousands in the room, all with heads shaped like hearts and made of gold. Jack had never seen so many arrows. He had to put his hand in front of his sockets to shade the glimmer they all let out.

"This is the Arrow Storage Chamber. When anyone is struck with an arrow, he or she immediately falls in love with the first person he or she sees. Which is why you need practice," Venus said to Jack as she gave him a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Practice? May I ask how?" Jack asked.

"Shoot arrows at men and women, boys and girls. Make them fall in love. You have to be able to fly though, and you can't be modest."

"How so?"

"Don't cover yourself up. Show some sk- bone! Wear a little loincloth."

"Excuse me!"

"If you do not scare everyone out of their wits, it will add to the image of a... skeletal, yet youthful deliverer of love. Now go on, Lover Boy."

"But, Miss Venus, I still don't understand love."

"Neither do I. I just assign it," Venus finished as she led Jack out of the Temple.

"How am I going to be able to fly?" Jack asked as he looked at the arrows. "Or even wear something so revealing without blushing?" Jack asked himself before noticing that the sun had begun to set. "Uh-oh! I have to get back home before the meeting begins!" the Pumpkin King exclaimed to himself before making his was out of Valentine Town.

Now wasn't that fun? Love sure is complicated enough when you don't have to fly around half-naked. Poor Jack, but we know he can do this. Still doesn't explain where Cupid ran off to though. The mystery continues on the next time I update. Until then, see ya, readers! (Re-edit comment: Yeesh. This story needed more work than I could imagine. Well, once I get the plot holes cleared up, it'll all be worth it.)


	5. Town Meeting Tonight

Author's note: You like me, and I feel happy. Thank you for reading my story. Oh yes, Tim Burton and Danny Elfman still own Halloween Town and all the lovely music that comes from it. Have fun reading! (Re-edit Comment: Wow, I really didn't want to give Disney credit. What was up with that?) 

In Jack's home world of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were still up to no good. Collecting bugs for Oogie Boogie was not easy work. Face it, Oogie was a large sack to fill, so the children needed a near infinite amount of bugs. Right at the moment, they were debating who would enter the house of the witches, where a rather large roach had crawled inside.

"You're dressed like one, you go in!" Lock said to Shock.

"I went in last time!" Shock exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure not going in, they're weird," Barrel said before licking a lollypop.

"They're going to ask me stuff again."

"Well then make stuff up." Lock said.

"Don't forget the bug!" Barrel added before shoving Shock into the witches' home.

The witches were sisters who lived in a small house near the center of Halloween Town. When one first entered their abode, it seemed as if they entered a dungeon. Instead of a couch or chair, there were stone floors, a bubbling cauldron, and a chill in the air. Shock did not have to wait long before a short, green witch with black hair and a large warty nose greeted her.

"Well if it isn't little Shock. Brunie! We have company!" the witch yelled.

"Actually, I'm looking for a large roach."

"Shock! How nice to see you again, girl," the gray skinned witch with stringy gray hair said to the young trick or treater. "Any idea of that holiday Jack was speaking of?"

"Listen, me and the guys only heard that he wants to have fun on Valentine's Day. Since it has mushy love stuff, I figure it'll be bad."

"Isn't that romantic, Brunie?" the green skinned witch asked.

"Quite romantic, Hilda." the gray skinned witch replied.

"Perhaps it has to do with that rag doll living with him."

"Living with him?"

"Oh yes. Doctor Finkelstein's daughter."

"If you two hags are done with your gossiping, then I'd like to get that bug," Shock said impatiently.

"A bug? Oh yes, I think Kitty already got to it." Brunie said.

At that moment, the large roach scuttled into the room, followed by a curious black cat. Shock quickly picked the roach up, getting a hiss from the cat. She stuck her tongue out at it before turning to leave.

"Bad, Kitty! Be good to our guest." Hilda scolded.

"Actually, I'm leaving." Shock said as she walked out the door and slammed it, causing one or two potions to crash onto the floor.

"Oh, I'll get a mop." Brunie said.

"Make sure you don't get a broomstick like last time, sister. Kitty gets upset at those," Hilda said as she followed Brunie. Neither of them noticed Kitty lapping the potion on the floor.

Outside the home, the trio of troublemakers stuck the roach in a bag and left for Oogie's lair. However, they came upon Jack, who seemed rather confused and frazzled. Of course, this was always the perfect time to annoy someone, especially their favorite target.

"Hi Jack!" the three chirped in false innocence to the Pumpkin King.

"Hello you three," Jack said as he stopped, "What are you all up to this day?"

"Nothing. What's that stuff?" Shock asked, pointing to the quiver of arrows and bow.

"This? Come to the town meeting and I'll show you all."

"It's about Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Barrel asked.

"Of course. I-" Jack started.

"EW! You guys, it's about love," Lock said as he started to gag.

"How gross." Shock added.

"Makes me wanna barf," said Barrel.

"Are you three finished?" Jack asked as he glared at them.

"I guess. We have better things to do than listen to gross love stuff. Let's go," Lock said to his friends before they ran off laughing.

Jack sighed as he continued walking to the Town Hall. However, something caught him as off. He could've sworn he heard the Mayor yelling that a town meeting would be held that night. His fears were recognized when the Mayor's car pulled up next to him.

"Afternoon, Jack," the Mayor said cheerfully.

"Mr. Mayor, please don't tell me you announced the meeting to the entire town," Jack said as he dropped his jaw.

"Ok, I won't tell you then."

"Mr. Mayor! It is imperative that Sally NOT know about Valentine's Day!"

"Now now, nothing to get upset about, Jack."

"If she heard there's going to be a town meeting tonight, she is going to show up."

"Oh dear," the Mayor said, his face switching. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Never mind. Just take this to the Town Hall," Jack said as he gave the Mayor his bow and quiver of arrows. "I'll take care of this."

"That's my boy," the Mayor said proudly as he became happy again and drove off.

Excuse after excuse filled Jack's mind as he walked to his home. What would keep Sally from going to the Town Meeting, especially is he himself would be there? Then, something incredibly brilliant came to Jack's mind. He gathered up his courage and turned the knob to his door, ready to speak to Sally.

"Sally? Zero? I'm home!" Jack announced.

Only his canine companion Zero answered his call, floating to his master and barking happily.

"Good to see you too, boy. Where's Sally?"

Zero responded by floating up the stairs. Jack followed him up to where the stairs branched off into a hallway, before his room. It was there that he saw Sally, busily working away at a sewing machine.

"Hello there," Jack said, causing Sally to lift her head.

"Jack," she said as she got up and walked over to him. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Why so?"

"So we can go to the town meeting together."

"Actually, about that... Sally, maybe you shouldn't go."

"Shouldn't go?" Sally asked as she slightly tilted her head and stared at Jack pleadingly.

"It's just that the Doctor and his wife will be there. I'm sure they've been looking for you and I don't want you going under any punishment for me."

"Oh. You're right. I bet he's just waiting to take me apart."

"Don't worry. As long as you're here, you're safe from them. What were you working on anyway?"

"Well, I noticed some of your sleepwear was a little torn up and old, so I fixed them. I also made you these," Sally said as she gave Jack some black pajamas with a pumpkin print, "Fit for a Pumpkin King."

"Yes. Thank you." Jack said as he looked at them.

"Jack? What's wrong? You hate them, don't you?"

"No. It's not that, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? Because I can throw them in a fire if you want me to."

"Believe me, I'm fine," Jack said as he embraced her, "I'm a little surprised that you did something so thoughtful."

"It's because I... I... I'm a guest here and should help my host as much as possible." Sally said as she broke the embrace and turned away.

"I love you too, Sally," Jack said with a smirk as he dug through his pockets, "Here, take this."

"What kind of flower is this?" Sally asked when Jack handed her a living, purple flower.

"I was hoping you would know. You can use the old science stuff I have upstairs if you want to examine it."

"So I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?"

"More like a see you later," Jack said as he kissed the rag doll on the cheek and left.

"See you later, Jack," Sally said as she gazed upon the flower.

Outside, Halloween Town's citizens made their way to the Town Hall, where the Mayor was waiting backstage for Jack. As usual, the Pumpkin King's appearance instantly cheered up the elected official. His head seemed to spin more when Jack was around than at any other time.

"What do you have in store for us this time, Jack?" the Mayor asked with a wink.

"I'll tell everyone in a moment. Please, man the lights."

"Of course." The Mayor said before leaving.

"Well, here I go again," Jack said to himself before he stepped out to the stage and walked behind the podium. "My fellow citizens of Halloween Town, I call for your cooperation."

"Anything for you, Jack," said the Lady of the Lake with a giggle.

"Yes, well... as I was saying, I've been called to represent Valentine's Day. Again, I need your help," Jack said as he opened the curtains.

And here's where I leave you. Heh heh, bet you're wondering what happens at the meeting eh? I'll tell you next time, I promise. (Re-edit comment: Wow, that was evil of me. Sorry, guys.)


	6. Undead Hormones

Author's Note: I'm back, but only for a little bit. I'm going to Spain August first, so this may be my last update for a little while. Tim Burton and Danny Elfman own all the lovely citizens of Halloween Town and the music they've taken part in. 

The audience nearly screamed when they saw what was behind the curtain. There were drawings of fat little winged cherubs shooting arrows at people. These same people then became couples with hearts floating around them. Surrounding the drawings were heart shaped boxes and the quiver and bow Jack brought from Valentine Town.

"What's this? These people aren't scared at all," the Werewolf snarled.

"They're in love," Jack said.

"Love? Does it involve blood?" asked one of the vampires.

"Well, there are many hearts involved."

"I like this holiday so far," said another vampire.

"Those boxes are so ugly," Brunie, the gray witch said as she flew up to the stage on her broom.

"Can we know what's in them this time?" Hilda, the green witch, asked.

"Chocolates. All different kinds of them are in these boxes."

"That makes up for the love stuff, I guess," said the corpse child, who was joined by the mummy and bat child.

"Why are we doing this anyway? Who's in charge of this?" asked the harlequin demon, the upper part of his head nearly rotating in speech.

"His name is Cupid. He flies about in the sky with his feathery wings, shooting arrows at people and putting them under his spell."

"Spell? Well, we're behind you, Jack," said Hilda.

"As if we weren't before," Brunie said with a wink.

"So is it agreed that we act now? It is only a short time until February 14th, are we as a town up to it?"

"YES!" replied every creature in the room.

"Then go and do yourselves proud. Oh yes, and not one soul mention what took place tonight to Sally. No one, or else," Jack finished before leaving the stage and leaving the audience in confusion.

As the crowds thinned out into the streets, Jack was approached by none other than Doctor Finkelstein. The bald mad scientist rolled up to the Pumpkin King and looked at him suspiciously. Following him was Jewel, his look-a-like bride who dragged Igor along on a leash.

"Not a word to Sally, eh? You know where she is, don't you?"

"Finky, be nice to Jack. He is too good to be hanging around Sally, anyway."

"Exactly," Jack blurted out. "It is just that with all this speech of love and romance, Sally will begin having those.. um-"

"Pitiful delusions of happiness?"

"That's right, Doctor," Jack said with an awkward grin.

"What an intelligent strategy. Maybe now she can finally realize she belongs with us, Finky," Jewel said as Igor tugged at the leash, "Calm down, Igor."

"Yes, perhaps she will."

"Doctor, I need a pair of wings that will lift me and allow me to fly."

"Yes, I think I can help you with that. Do you mind if they are black feathered?"

"Not at all."

"Very well then. Roll me away, my precious Jewel, I have work to finish."

"Right away, Finky." said Jewel as she guided him back to their home with igor in tow.

"No wonder she ran away," Jack said to himself as he made his way home.

As the skeleton passed the group of wandering musicians along with giving them change, he did not realize he was being followed by a peculiar little girl. She was the same height as the terrible trio known as Lock, Shock, and Barrel, yet seemed much nicer than any member of the notorious trick-or-treaters. She was also covered from head to toe in black fur, with a tail and pointy ears. She poked one of the musicians to get his attention.

"Hey there. Haven't seen you around," said the sax player.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, her emerald green eyes begging for someone to notice her.

"What's your name?" asked the musician in the bass.

"I don't know. People just call me Kitty."

"Makes sense," said the accordion player.

"Have you seen a lady with stitched and blue skin. She's really pretty and has red hair."

"That's Sally," said the player of the bass, "She's shackin' up with the bone daddy."

"Huh?"

"Just follow Jack home, Kitty. You won't go wrong."

"Thank you," said the little cat girl before running off.

"I could've sworn I've seen her around before." said the accordion player.

"We see a lot of people. Just keep playing," said the musician in the bass, leading the rest in their familiar tune.

As for the cat girl, she followed their advice and crept behind the Pumpkin King on his way home. Unfortunately, she couldn't just walk in the house behind him. It seemed that if she wanted to get in touch with Sally, she would have to wait until morning. With a shrug and a sigh, the girl walked beneath the staircase and curled up in the area underneath. She promptly fell asleep, not knowing of anything going on inside the house.

"Hey, Zero," Jack said as the spectral dog greeted him.

The dog whined and looked at Jack's chest pleadingly.

"Zero, we can't play fetch in the house. I mean it. Tomorrow, boy," said Jack as he pet the dog on its head before making his way to his room. When he climbed to the top, he found a Sally, asleep at a table with the lavender flower in one hand and her other hand faintly grasping to a notebook.

Jack slowly crept over to the sleeping rag doll and picked her up. He then proceeded to place her on his bed and cover her with a blanket. He figured one night on the couch wouldn't do him any harm.

"Sorry I couldn't come home any sooner, Sally. You're probably off in a dreamland, peaceful and happy. Either that or figuring out what this is," Jack said as he took the flower from her hand, "I've never seen one like this before. Must be the one live plant in all of Halloween Town. Pretty special in my opinion, which is why you had to have it. I can't believe myself. You're asleep and I still ramble on about how much I care for you. Oh well, Good Night, Sally." Jack finished after he kissed her on the forehead and then made his way down the stairs.

It was late by the time Jack changed and lay down on the couch. It wasn't until now that he realized how creepy his house was. The living room was full of gargoyle statues and bat-shaped lamps and such. The fact the wallpaper was full of glaring skulls didn't help either. The only thing keeping Jack from running upstairs was Zero's company.

"Just, you and me Zero...downstairs...far from Sally."

The dog stared at its master before yawning in a bored manner.

"Yes. This house sure is spooky. Never really noticed that much. Maybe I should check on Sally, make sure a ghost didn't get her."

Zero whined at Jack in a skeptical tone.

"What? It's possible. I mean, you're here. Maybe my hormones are acting up... what am I saying? I'm dead. I'm not supposed to have hormones."

Zero rolled his eyes before floating up to Jack, who was now sitting up.

"She's probably cold... then again, the bed's next to the fire. Why do I find this so confusing? This is worse than figuring out Christmas. I swear, when I figure out love, I'm writing it down," Jack finished before he heard something from upstairs.

"Sally!" he exclaimed before running off, leaving Zero to jump on the couch and claim it as his own.

YAY! Jack to the rescue. At least, he thinks he's off to the rescue. Maybe his undead hormones are acting up. There's more of the story coming up. Until I come back and post it, I'll say Hasta Luego, readers. (Re-edit Comment: getting close to fixing the plot hole. Yay!)


	7. Last Night in January

Author's Note: Back from Spain! Did anybody miss me? Oh, Star Stealer, I got your cookie in the mail. It was quite yummy. I just set some cookies to bake right now. How about an update to pass the time? Once again, Tim Burton and Danny Elfman own Halloween Town, its citizens, and its music. The holidays own themselves, I just make characters out of them. 

Jack climbed the stairs quicker than usual to see what the noise was. What he found was a broken beaker, and Sally picking up the pieces. He crept over silently and bent over the rag doll before speaking, for once forgetting his powers to instill fear.

"Sally?"

"Jack! It was an accident, I swear."

"Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm ok. I can't say the same for your beaker. I'm so sorry, I'm such a-"

"It's only glass, Sally. Here, I'll help you."

"I was looking for the flower you gave me after I woke up. I thought I left it on the table, so I looked and knocked this to the floor. Clumsy, aren't I?" Sally asked as she put broken pieces on the table.

"Please, you should have seen me break a microscope slide with a holly berry," Jack told her as he put more pieces of glass on the table, "And, I have your flower. I was keeping it safe until you woke up. Here," Jack said as he gave it to her.

"Thank you. I must have woken you up. Stupid me, please, go back to sleep Jack. I won't break anything else."

"No. I was awake. I couldn't sleep that well."

"Do you want me to brew anything for you?"

"No. I was kind of worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Well, were you cold while you were sleeping?"

"Not really."

"But a little? I'd better stay up with you then."

"Jack, you're the one overreacting now."

"I know! I'll sleep next to you."

"Jack, I don't think we both fit."

"Nonsense," Jack said before noticing just how thin and narrow the bed really was, "Well, if we squeeze in together I think we'll be fine."

"You come up with the craziest ideas, you know that?" Sally asked before Jack playfully pulled her on top on him as both landed on the bed.

"See? We fit just fine," Jack said before rolling over to give Sally space, only to fall onto the floor.

"Jack! Did you break anything?"

"My pride, maybe."

"Come on up. If you want to sleep next to me that badly, I guess I can find room for you."

"This is for your own safety," Jack said as he climbed back into bed.

"Of course. Whatever you say," Sally said as she nuzzled up against him.

Jack felt oddly at peace at that moment. Whatever was causing him to worry irrationally was gone. Right now, he was going to fall asleep next to his beloved rag doll. Something told him she didn't think his idea was that crazy at all. It was the way she clung to his ribcage as she fell asleep and smiled. Jack didn't know one could smile while asleep until he saw Sally in her slumber. This was a nice feeling, maybe it was love. Jack made a mental note of that before he too fell asleep, careful not to fall on the floor again.

Though the Pumpkin King rested peacefully next to his desired Queen, the rest of the Council of Celebrations was very much active. They had gone back to Tevel's home to research even more on what happened between Cupid and Venus. The encounter with Venus was obviously no help to any of them. Jack's interference only made things worse between the Goddess of Love and her missing son. However, flipping through an old book of ancient mythology, the pilgrim found some useful information.

"This argument between Cupid and his mother was started by a mortal girl, correct?" Jacob asked.

"Aye, Lad." Saint Patrick answered as he bit into some leftover turkey, which the Easter Bunny sniffed at.

"Perhaps that mortal is in the Real World."

"I was on the same track before I remembered that Psyche was turned into a goddess herself," said Tevel.

"Blimey! If she is a goddess, then why is Venus carrying on about her son loving a mortal?"

"Perhaps it isn't Psyche we should be focusing on," Santa Claus said, "If Cupid could accidentally prick himself with an arrow of love once, he very well could have done it again."

"Clumsy cherub, eh?" Saint Patrick asked.

"It makes sense," the rabbi said, now beginning a train of thought. "Yes, Perhaps on a mission of love, Cupid pricked himself with an arrow and fell in love with another mortal. But why hasn't he returned with the mortal by now?"

"Because it could have been a trap. Someone was out to get Cupid or Valentine's Day in general," Santa Claus said.

"Shady business indeed," the pilgrim said in an uncomfortable tone.

"Or it could be part of a larger plan. Remember who is now in charge of delivering love."

"Jack Skellington," all the council members, except for the Easter Bunny who trembled at the name, said.

"But, I don't understand. Despite his strange humor and gruesome appearance, Jack Skellington is a good chap," Jacob said in defense of the Pumpkin King.

"He's also naive and the real head of Halloween Town. Anyone wanting to take his place is a suspect of this foul plot," Rabbi Tevel pointed out, "Now, do we know anyone who holds a grudge against Jack?"

"The only person I know of is Oogie Boogie, but I squashed the bug down with my own foot," Santa Claus said.

"Aye, 'twas a good tale you told us. Perhaps we are wrong about this foul plot idea," Saint Patrick said.

With that, the group gave another collective sigh and broke for the night. Sleep would help their thinking. However, they were on the right track. At this moment, Oogie Boogie was conversing with his three henchmen, who had finally brought him enough bugs to fill his body.

"Feels good to be back." Oogie said triumphantly as he stretched out his arms.

"Now can you tell us the plan?" Lock said.

"Well, since you three patched me up, fine. Now listen, I'm getting rid of Jack, Sandy, and love all at the same time."

"Getting rid of love? Good idea, boss." Barrel said.

"You remember that kid I told you to get, right?"

"Yeah. What happened to that chump?" Shock asked. "We never saw him again after we stuck him with that arrow he had."

"Not that we wanna. He went all crazy after some puddle of water," Lock said in disgust.

"Good, there's no way Diaper Boy can come back and ruin my plans if he's in love with himself."

"You still owe us candy for listening in on those talks Jack had with Sandy Claws," Barrel pointed out.

"When we take over Halloween Town, you'll have all the candy you want. Now get to work on my cowboys. They don't shoot good anymore. We have a visitor coming and I want everything perfect by the time she gets here."

"Yes, Oogie Boogie," the henchmen said as they went to work at the mechanical cowboys.

With the plan already in play, It was up to Jack and the Council of Celebrations to rid all worlds of Oogie Boogie. But Oogie would certainly not go down without a fight, or without any aces of his burlap sleeves. Also, with January turning into February, time was running out for these heroes.

Oh-:runs off, returns with tray of pink frosted heart cookies and orange frosted pumpkin cookies: Cookie anybody? They'll tide you over until the next part, which I'm sure won't take too long to put up. (Re-edit Comment: HAH! Take that, plot hole!)


	8. Morning Warning

Author's note: Here's another update! Keep everything on track because things are going to get a bit more dramatic and complicated (as if they weren't before ). Tim Burton and Danny Elfman own Halloween Town and it's citizens and music. I don't. Well, maybe Kitty, but you can all judge that one for yourselves. 

The morning sun crept into Halloween Town the first day of February. As soon as the skeleton rooster crowed, Jack opened his eye sockets and yawned. Then he cuddled even closer to Sally, who was still asleep and intertwined in his arms. Unfortunately, the morning peacefulness was interrupted by, who else, the Mayor.

"Jack! Jaaack! You up?" the Mayor's voice rang from below.

"Can't elected officials do anything by themselves?" Jack groaned in frustration as he tried to get up. However, Sally still had a firm grip on him, despite the fact she was asleep.

"Hello?" the Mayor asked through his megaphone.

"In a minute," Jack said silently as he carefully unwrapped Sally's arms from him and walked over to the window.

"Good Morning, Jack. Just thought I'd tell you that Doctor Finkelstein has the things you asked for ready. He wants you to stop by the laboratory later to pick them up."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'll go in a little while."

"How terrible this day will be," the Mayor said to himself before he cheerfully left though the gate.

"Yes. Terrible. Goodbye, Mr. Mayor," Jack said, not in the mood to correct him.

"Jack? What time is it?" Sally asked as she stretched and sat up.

"Some time in the morning. How did you sleep?" Jack asked as he sat next to Sally.

"Let's just say I wish night lasted longer."

"Me too."

"Mayor bothering you again?"

"When isn't he? Actually, I have to leave for more business of his."

"So early?" Sally asked as she put her hand on his bony shoulder.

"Yes, annoying isn't it?" Jack asked as he grasped her hand.

"Very. Try to come home early if you can."

"I will. Hey, why don't you plant that flower in the back? I have some space there. You can start a garden."

"Really? The Doctor took away all the flowers I had. He said they distracted me from housekeeping."

"That's why you're living with me now, Babydoll," Jack said before he kissed Sally's cheek and walked off to the staircase.

"Babydoll?" Sally asked as she looked down the stairs.

"It's a pet name."

"Well, what do I call you then?"

"I don't know. Just not 'bone daddy'. The musicians have that one," Jack's voice said before he walked to another part of the house.

"Bone daddy," Sally giggled to herself as she picked up her flower and admired its lively beauty.

Meanwhile, as each half of the couple prepared for the day, Kitty was just waking up. The little cat girl stretched and rubbed her eyes before hearing a door shut. She carefully peeked out from beneath the steps to see Jack leaving through the gate.

"Now's my chance," Kitty said to herself as she climbed the steps and tried to open the door, only to see it was locked. "Darn!" she exclaimed to herself. However, Kitty's dilemma was solved when she heard humming, familiar humming. "Sally." Kitty said as she followed the noise up to a wall.

With grace and precision, Kitty jumped onto the wall and crawled to where the stitched, blue-skinnedwoman was planting something. When she got close enough, Kitty leapt from the wall and landed right next to Sally. When Sally turned around, she backed away from this small stranger.

"Hello?" Sally asked.

"Hi, Sally!" Kitty said.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Little girl, are you lost?"

"I'm not lost. I just need help."

"Maybe I can find your parents."

"No... um... wait, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"I... I... I sense there's something in the wind. Right?"

Right after Kitty said those words, Sally dropped her flower. Those words belonged to a song she had sung during Jack's mishap as Santa Claus. The memory came back to her. She walked the streets, only with the musicians and a black cat to accompany her. Wait... a black cat?

"You can't be. You're... you're a child."

"You're the only person who can help me. You know flowers and plants and potions and stuff as good as the witches."

"Why don't you go back to the witches?"

"I can't go back looking like this. They'll know I drank a potion and they'll hit me over the head with a broom again," the girl said with a flinch.

"They hit you with a broom?" Sally asked.

"Only when I knock over potions or eat newts and stuff. When I'm bad, ya know?" she asked as she played with the tip of her tail mischievously, "Which is a lot of the time."

"I guess that's why you were out on the street that night, huh?"

"I go out every night. I hate being a pet. Always having to rid the house of mice and be careful not to break anything or else WHAM! The broom gets me over the head. But I don't like being like this either," the little cat girl said, green eyes tearing up.

"Don't cry...um..."

"Everyone I know calls me Kitty."

"Kitty, I'll help you. I don't know how, but I will."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Kitty said as she hugged the rag doll, purring in a content way.

"You're welcome. But in the meantime, why don't you look for flowers and plants. I'll need those to brew a potion."

"Ok. Bye, Sally." Kitty said as she jumped on the wall again and ran off.

Further along the wall Kitty ran on was the entrance to the laboratory. It was earlier that Jack left to meet the doctor. Now, he was sitting on a cold, metal table in one of the experimental rooms while the doctor rolled up to him, carrying a pair of large, black-feathered wings.

"My finest invention yet, look at that wingspan," he said proudly.

"It's quite impressive," Jack said in awe.

"Yes, almost as impressive as your lies."

"Pardon?"

"I am a man of science, Jack, not an imbecile. I hear the townspeople gossip about you and Sally. Frankly, I think you are making a horrible mistake."

"Mistake? What do you mean by that?"

"There you go again with your lies and delusions. You know exactly what I mean. My boy, I lived once. We both did. From what I know of my life, I settled down into a simple existence until my very death was brought upon by a rebel of a woman. Then, fate had me create another one. That wretched excuse for a rag doll is rebellious and grows tired of the same things. She will not do housework and the moment she wants to do something she isn't permitted to do, she'll poison you with Deadly Nightshade. You'll never see it coming, believe me, I know. Jack, find yourself a good girl and leave Sally to me so that I can fix her. Perhaps it isn't too late to call her a failed experiment. I swear, she was better soulless."

By now, Jack had enough of Doctor Finkelstein's ranting. No one in his or her right mind would disgrace Sally in front of Jack unless they were looking for trouble. Oogie Boogie learned that the hard way, and it seemed Doctor Finkelstein would as well.

"Doctor, you sir are a quack. I'll take my wings as my last favor from you. Sally does not deserve that kind of treatment whether or not she is present. Goodbye, Doctor Finkelstein, may God help you out of your insanity," Jack said grimly as he got up and left the room, rushing past Mrs. Finkelstein.

"Finky, what happened? Jack looked upset."

"Youth confuses me, Jewel," Doctor Finkelstein said as he picked as what was left of his brain. "No matter, Jack will learn soon enough what Sally really is, a defective creation that should've been fixed a long time ago. Nothing more, nothing less."

Whew! Talk about burns, I'm still feeling the heat from this part, are you guys? Well, readers, looks like we have a while until the next part? Anyone still want a cookie? I have loads. (Re-edit Comment: The name Babydoll isn't mine. I've seen it used in Misa1's stories and Cryptic Ragdoll's tales. I love that little name and I give credit where it is due. Thank Misa1 and Cryptic Ragdoll for that one.)


	9. Jack Learns to Fly

Author's note: Sorry this part is so terribly late my loyal readers. A little thing called life got in my way of writing. Don't ya hate it when that happens? Anyway, Tim Burton and Danny Elfman still own all the stuff in this movie unless they made some deals I didn't know about. Oh yes, and I apologize to the other person who wanted to have a Nightmare before Valentine's Day. Sorry about that. 

Jack took his foul mood to the graveyard, where he sat on top of the hill with only the pair of black-feathered wings as company. Sally was not that hideous creature Doctor Finkelstein portrayed her as. Yet a horrible voice at the back of his head said to heed the doctor's warning. Jack sighed as he looked at a wandering cat girl, picking plants in the pumpkin patch.

"Hello down there!" Jack exclaimed. He watched as the girl dropped her findings and hid behind a large pumpkin.

"I'm just picking flowers. You don't have a broomstick, do you?" the girl asked from behind the pumpkin.

"No. Just a pair of wings," Jack said as the hill uncurled and allowed him to walk to the girl, "Who might you be?"

"Nobody."

"Come on now. Everyone's somebody here. Are you a new trick-or-treater?"

"No."

"Come to think of it, you do look too innocent to be a trick-or-treater. Joining the band?"

"Not that."

"You're working on the plans for Valentine's Day then?"

"Huh?"

"Hmmm, I guess not. Well, if you really want some good plants, try the gravestones before the hill. They're great for brews and such."

"Thank you," she said to Jack as she poked her head out from behind the pumpkin.

"You're welcome, you little Scaredy Cat," Jack said teasingly.

"I'm not a Scaredy Cat, I'm just careful."

"Good for you... um..."

"Kitty. People call me Kitty."

"Right, Kitty. I'm Jack-"

"Skeleton Jack, King of the Pumpkin Patch, a very special guy," Kitty finished.

"New here and you've been drilled already," Jack sighed. "Oh well, take care, Kitty," Jack said before he walked off.

"Valentine's Day?" Kitty asked herself curiously when Jack left, "I better ask Sally what that is when I'm done."

With that thought fresh in her mind, the cat girl followed Jack's advice and busied herself in the deceased flowerbeds before the hill. As for the giver of advice, Jack had made his way to the center of the forest, where the holidays crossed paths. Here, he felt secure enough to strip down to only a pair of orange, skull printed boxers and the wings on his back, via straps that made them look like part of an elaborate backpack.

"This is only a test of the wings. Nothing more, Jack., the blushing skeleton said to himself. "Besides, I have to show some sk-bone. Venus said so," he resolved.

Through his extra self-coaxing, Jack was now able to focus on how to get the wings to start. He jumped at first, then figured the wings worked through a spoken password, allowing them to move. Jack said everything from 'Abracadabra' to 'Up, Up and Away!', but no word got the wings to operate. Jack, feeling foolish standing in only his underwear and a pair of wings in the middle of a cold day in the woods, leaned his back against a tree forcefully, hearing something click.

"Stupid me!" Jack exclaimed to himself as he turned around to see that something had fallen out of some compartment on the bottom of the wings.

He picked up a belt, its sash black and its buckle depicting a silver raven. Jack put in on around his nearly nonexistent waist as if by instinct. When he touched the raven, it began to glow, and the wings began to move. Before the Pumpkin King knew what he was getting into, he was hovering high above the woods, looking down on what he had left behind.

"Amazing!" Jack exclaimed as he looked towards Halloween Town. When he reached for the far off village with his arm, the wings moved in that direction. "I see now," Jack said to himself with a joyful grin.

Forgetting all embarrassment and shyness from before, Jack stretched his arms higher toward the sky, taking off even higher into the air. Then he focused them towards Halloween Town. Faster and faster he went, cackling all the way. The Pumpkin King felt himself to be a master of the sky. At least, until he crashed straight into the clock in the center of town and then fell to the cobblestone streets.

"Jack! Have you any decency!" the Mayor yelled, Unhappy Face in a grimace as he ran to the fallen Jack.

"Decency?" Jack asked in a woozy state as he got up, now realizing he was in the center of town, in his underwear.

"Oh, you're practicing. Carry on," the Mayor said as his face switched to happiness, ignoring the horrified look on Jack's face.

"Yes, you heard the Mayor, everyone," Jack said to the mostly female crowd beginning to form. "I'll be off now. Please put that money away, I'm not selling anything."

"Nice threads, Bone Daddy," the sax player from the traveling band said, causing silent giggles to surge throughout the crowd.

"Yes, funny," Jack said, a blush creeping across his face again. "I just blew a little off course, that's all. Nothing to see."

"I disagree with that, Jack," a random female voice spoke from the crowd.

"Anyway, I have to go back to practicing," Jack said, ignoring the remark, "I'm sure all of you have plenty of work to do. We're two weeks away from the big day. We can do this!"

The crowd cheered as Jack rose into the air like their own personal angel. They waved to him as he flew off to sharpen his flying skills. However, one stood in place when the rest of the crowd left.

"Big day? What is he up to?" Sally asked herself as Jack's figure disappeared into the clouds.

Ooooooh, the plot thickens! So, Jack Fangirls, how'd you like them candy apples? You think this is suspenseful, just wait until what happens later. Hopefully, I'll get that part up sooner than this one. (Re-edit Comment: I loved writing this chapter. I guess this is karma striking Jack back for the time Billy ran out of the frat party in his underwear.)


	10. Meet Eris

Author's note: Hooray, my life is giving me a short break. Short enough to post up this little part. Tim Burton and Danny Elfman own all the characters that made them famous and all the songs we sing to this day. Eris, the Goddess of Discord, belongs to the ancient Greeks and Romans, I'm just borrowing her and making her a spiffy evil image. What? You think Halloween Town's the only place with a villain? 

"Looks to me like he has some big plans." said a female voice behind the rag doll.

Sally jumped at the voice, a little embarrassed she was overheard. She turned around to face whoever had spoken to her only to find she was a figure covered in a black hooded cloak without even the smallest amount of light revealing her face. Instead of finding words to speak, Sally actually backed away from this person.

"Oh, I frightened you, didn't I? Yes, I do that sometimes," said the figure in an unapologetic tone.

"Who are you?"

"Me? No one special. I'm just a drifter. But I noticed your little thoughts on 'fly boy'. Chances are he is up to something. Something important. What do you think?"

"That's nonsense. Jack would tell me if he was planning anything special."

"Sweetie, have you looked around? You're being kept in the dark. I suggest you turn on the lights and see what's really going on here."

And with a swish of her cloak, the figure stormed off. In no time, she had made it to the treehouse, and it took even less time for her to enter the lair of Oogie Boogie. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were still repairing the mechanical cowboys, so they didn't notice her. Oogie certainly did.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Trouble herself. Go on and get rid of that heavy cloak."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Pathetic burlap sack of vermin," the disguised woman grumbled as she unclasped the cloak.

As the cloak pooled to her sandal-clad feet, the woman was revealed to be wearing a black tunic and silver bracelets. She shook her head full of ebony colored hair and looked to Oogie Boogie with eyes the color of storm clouds, and just as turbulent. She meant business just by the way she looked at the boogie man.

"Could you order your minions away? I have matters to discuss with you," she said, revealing small fangs.

"You kids are free to go. Come back before sundown," Oogie said.

"Gladly, sir," Lock said bluntly with a hint of relief. He and his friends knew how creepy Oogie Boogie could get when he was sappy. And they didn't want to be around to see that anyway.

"You've raised those children well," said the woman as the terrible trio left, "So full of mischief. Makes me feel proud to be working with someone so lowly as yourself. Well, almost."

"What's going on, Eris baby? I'm ruining love in exchange for my soul back. Reconsidering, if ya know what I mean?" Oogie asked as he elbowed her suggestively, "I'd understand, of course. I'm the boogie man."

"The Goddess of Discord does not ever fall in love, much less with a peon like you," Eris said as she pushed him away. "No, I just decided to have a little fun."

"Good idea! We can play Blackjack!"

"Not that kind."

"You mean Poker?"

"I mean causing rampant chaos, you dolt."

"I guess that's as fun as Poker."

"It has come to my attention that there are plots to foil our scheme."

"What! I bet Sandy's behind it. No good Lobster Man," Oogie Boogie reasoned as Eris rolled her eyes and brought her right hand to her forehead.

"Yes, yes. So I began thinking, why just take over Halloween and Valentine's Day when we can take over all holidays? Every single one."

"I dunno. I just wanna play Poker and eat bugs in my lair."

"Oogie, remember how horrible the Underworld was for you? I felt pity for you there, so I dragged your pathetic soul out of the Underworld because you said you had a 'bone' to pick with Jack Skellington."

"I'll forgive you because you're beautiful," he said in a displeased tone, crossing his arms at the pun.

"In exchange for you to come back to this wretched little place, you promised to do whatever I told you to do. You are my servant. I'm telling you now to help me bring discord and chaos to the holidays."

"Well, since you're all powerful and cute, fine. But you're going to have to kiss me eventually."

"I'll kiss you the day you don't roll snake-eyes."

And Oogie Boogie sighed at that comment. With his luck, he would never show the goddess any affection.

Awwwwwwwww, I almost feel sorry for Oogie Boogie, don't you? Well, that sure explains how his ghostly soul got back in town. Now, what kind of beef does Eris have against Valentine Town and did she inspire Sally to start putting everything together? I don't know what's brewing, but it sure smells like trouble to me. (Re-edit Comment: I miss writing for Eris. She was just so mean.)


	11. Of Stories and Suspicions

Author's note: Whoo! Another update! Man, do I love having free time. Anyways, Tim Burton and Danny Elfman own 90 of the stuff. You know, the stuff we all love as "Nightmare Before Christmas" fans. I own the (Original?) Fanstuff and I'm sure Disney has some things under their control. Oh well, on with the tale. 

Far away from the plotting duo, there was a land visited once before by those trying to foil them. The Council of Celebrations decided to once again journey to the land of love. However, the reigning goddess was in one of her bad moods, which clashed with the peaceful, love-filled atmosphere of where she made her home.

"Away with you, I want no visitors," Venus said dramatically as the Council stood before her in the Temple once again.

"With all due respect, Lady Venus, we wish to discuss the whole matter of Psyche with you," said Rabbi Tevel, slowly backing away.

"Oh really? Well for your information, the ingrate told me that I, the Goddess of Love, have been acting... I cannot even say it. It is blasphemy!"

"'Tis alright, Lass. Can't be that bad," Saint Patrick said in a comforting tone.

"She called me... SPITEFUL!" cried out the goddess before bursting into tears.

"Well, I can't say the girl is wrong," Jacob muttered to a nodding Easter Bunny, unaware of his not very quiet tone.

"What did you say!" Venus exclaimed, causing Jacob to jump at least ten feet off of the ground in fear, "How dare you!"

"He didn't mean it," Santa Claus chimed in, watching the pilgrim start to pray for dear life.

"That is it. I want all of you out of my Temple. I need to be alone. NOW!"

And that was the end of that. Tevel cringed at the memory of their previous attempt at finding Psyche as the group gathered under a tree on a hill overlooking a heart-shaped lake. While he and Santa Claus were trying to figure out what to do next, the other members were busy entertaining themselves. Saint Patrick was looking for four leaf clovers in the grass while the Easter Bunny nibbled on other clovers. All the while, the pilgrim stood at the bottom of the hill, skipping stones on the lake and making sure not to hit any of the couples sailing in large swan-shaped boats.

At least, that _was_ what he was doing. He immediately stopped when a girl around seventeen or eighteen years old wearing a long white tunic tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he lost all clue of what he was doing, where he was, or even what the girl was saying. He was too busy noticing her large brown eyes and curly black hair falling over her pale shoulders. However, the girl seemed to notice his predicament before he did, so she poked him on the shoulder harder once more.

"Ow!" the Pilgrim exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you seemed lost for a minute," she said, "I was just wondering if you come from this area. I have never seen you or your friends walk around town before."

"Oh no. We're um... uh... Fellows, what are we?"

"Busy. Sorry, Miss, but we have been looking for a lady named Psyche and have been taking a break," Santa Claus said as he walked down the hill.

"Well, you need look no further," the girl said. "I'm Psyche. How may I help you?"

"Good heavens! You sure don't act like a goddess, Lassie," Saint Patrick said in disbelief.

"Contrary to whatever notions you may have, not all goddesses behave like my mother-in-law."

"Thank God," Jacob said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"We apologize for our nervous friend. As for our business, we are looking for Cupid and-" the rabbi started.

"You are! Oh thank you so much." Psyche interrupted as she hugged him.

"We were wondering if you had any idea where he is," he finished. Psyche immediately let him go when he did, allowing him to breathe once more.

"Oh, what a mean trick, getting me all riled up for nothing. He's been gone for ages and he didn't tell me where he was going. It has to be his mother's fault. That Venus, always telling him to 'Leave that false goddess' and blah blah blah."

"I can honestly say I share your sentiment," said the pilgrim as the Easter Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Gone for ages, you say?" Santa Claus asked.

"Oh yes. He said he received some strange urge to spread love in the Real World. He said it would only be a moment and now here I am. Alone, without husband," Psyche sighed.

"You met under terms that were a wee bit eccentric, right?"

"A wee bit isn't the half of it. But I doubt you have enough time to listen to my story. You have to go look for my husband."

"Please tell us. It could, um, help us. Right?" Jacob said in an eager tone to his companions.

"I suppose. Come, we'll sit beneath the tree," Tevel said as he guided Psyche and the rest of the Council of Celebrations to the tree on the hill in order to hear the Goddess' story.

Speaking of stories, Jack had to start making one up as soon as he got home from his semi-failed flight experiment. He had just found out Sally had seen his little escapade, and had to lie to her on the spot. The Pumpkin King did not like using his resourcefulness to fool his desired Queen, mind you.

"You know, Jack, those wings really do match your eye sockets," Sally said right after Jack walked through the door. "Is something wrong, Dear?" she asked, watching Jack's lower jaw nearly fall off.

"No, nothing... you were there?" Jack asked, changing from nonchalant to frightened.

"I was an errand to pick up some herbs from the witches when you happened to drop by the Town Square. What happened?"

"I was practicing for nothing too important. Nothing to worry about, it's a long time from now."

"Really? Because I heard you say it was this month and, well, I don't want to be unprepared. I know how you like everything to be perfect."

"Now, Sally, don't be ridiculous. Anything that happens to me would be imperfect without you. Horribly, in a bad way."

"Do you mean that?" Sally asked as she brushed up to the skeleton.

"Of course." Jack said, relieved that the trouble was over.

"Then would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"You can't? It's not going to be a disaster waiting to happen is it?"

"No, nothing like that. It's a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise so astonishing and extraordinary that if I keep talking about it, I'll spill it and ruin it for you. I'd hate to do that."

"So the rest of Halloween Town can know?" Sally asked in a slightly envious and disappointed tone.

"Well, I need a lot of help pulling this off and I couldn't ask you to help me under such stressful conditions. Look at what you've been through. Sally, trust me on this, please? You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

The room was silent for a moment. One could hear a pin drop in the room if it was dropped in the floor. He was finally reassured of this pressure when Sally embraced him. She then told him about her encounter with the drifter who implanted suspicions in her thoughts. Aha, so this was what was bothering Sally.

"Did you get a good look at her?"

"No, she had this cloak on. She must be new in town."

"Another new person. I wonder who's bringing them. It's interesting, I came across some new cat girl today too. I wonder if they're related, or if they came together. Henry never mentioned anything about self-bringers."

"Wait. Cat girl?" Sally asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes, short with black fur and a little cowardly."

"I'll be right back," Sally said as she kissed Jack on the cheek and ran off.

Uh-oh. Something tells me Kitty's around somewhere. Somewhere in hiding that is. So, do you think Zero might have found her before Sally? Only one way to find out, and that's by waiting for the next update. (Re-edit Comment: I still like twists and turns. I don't think that'll ever change.)


	12. Late Night Conversations

Author's note: Yay, there's more! Of course, I wouldn't want to leave any of you lovely readers hanging for too long. You know who owns this stuff that recently turned ten-years-old, Mr. Burton, who's a daddy now (Yay for him!), and Mr. Elfman, who composes the best music ever. Disney owns a lot of other stuff, but never puts it good use (Grrrr.) and if there's anything here that wasn't in the movie, it all came from my head. I think that's it, except for Happy Reading to all. 

Outside the Skellington house, there was a typical scene that could happen in any neighborhood, ghoulish or not. A black cat was up on a wall, meowing for dear life as a dog barked at it. However, this dog was floating right next to the human-like cat girl, who was curled into a little ball and started shedding fur in fear. Lucky for the cat girl, help had managed to find her.

"Zero!" Sally called.

The spectral dog hovered to the rag doll, barking happily as Kitty gave a sigh of relief on the wall.

"Jack's home, why don't you go see him?" Sally suggested.

Zero, recognizing his master's name, gave Sally's hand an affectionate lick before gliding off to greet Jack.

"Sorry about Zero, I forgot he was in the yard."

"It's ok, I'm just glad you saved me," Kitty said as she jumped down from the wall, hiding what fear she had left. "These are for you," she continued as she gave Sally a small bouquet of dead plants and flowers.

"Nightshade, Witch Hazel, Pumpkin Vines... good variety."

"Thanks, I picked them in the graveyard and the pumpkin patch. Jack helped me."

"He did?"

"Well, he told me where the best stuff was, if that counts," Kitty said as she started wringing her tail.

"Has he mentioned anything strange to you too?" Sally asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah! What's-?"

However, Kitty didn't have a chance to finish her question, for a flying rib bone that came from the house struck her in the head. As she started to rub her forehead, familiar barks neared her and Sally. Being far too much of a coward to deal with a Zero again, Kitty scampered off. Sally snapped her fingers in frustration as Zero rushed passed her, chasing after the bone while Jack walked outside to join them.

"You've been gone for a bit," Jack said as he neared Sally.

"Sorry, I hadn't noticed. I was just getting these from Kitty," Sally said as she held up the arrangement of dead plant life.

"She was here? That explains Zero's behavior! Zero, come here," Jack ordered his canine companion.

Zero happily obliged Jack' request, while carrying the missing rib bone in his mouth.

"Thank you," Jack said as he put the bone back in place. "Now, I know you're dog, but be nice to Kitty when you see her, she's new."

Zero whined like a child who wanted to resist its parent when Jack said that.

"I mean it."

The ghostly dog gave a defeated bark as it floated inside the house dejectedly, its orange nose glowing faintly.

"He'll forget that after a few scraps," Sally said, noticing Jack's saddened face at his treatment of Zero.

"I know, but I can't help feeling bad." Jack sighed.

"Come inside, it's cold out here anyway."

"What are you going to do with those things?"

"I'm figuring out a new type of brew for Kitty. She hasn't been feeling like herself lately."

"That's nice of you."

"She practically alone here, Jack. For some reason, she takes a liking to me."

"I know why. It's because you're kind, gentle, intelligent, beautiful," Jack started to say.

"Jack, that's why you take a liking to me. At least, I hope it is," Sally said as she took his hand and blushed.

"See, the intelligence I told you about," Jack said before he gave Sally a peck on the lips, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Sally giggled at the Pumpkin King and practically forgot why she had become so suspicious and irrational about him. She followed Jack inside for a nice meal together. Meanwhile, Kitty had made it to Midnight Hill, where she looked at the full moon in awe and wonderment, until some people started calling out to her.

"Hey, you! What are you doing on our turf?" asked a boy in a devil costume, tail wiggling furiously as he climbed up the hill with a girl dressed as witch and another boy dressed as a skeleton.

"Don't hurt me!" Kitty exclaimed as she held her paws in front of her face.

"Look at her, she's a Scaredy Cat. What's the matter, Scaredy Cat, want your mommy?" the girl of the group taunted as the boys chuckled.

"No, but I'd like to look at the moon for a little more time."

"Well, look at it from somewhere else. This is our place," said the boy dressed as a skeleton.

"Who are you anyway? You sure are mean."

"Got that right. I'm Lock," said the devil-boy.

"I'm Shock, but you can call me your worst nightmare, Scaredy Cat," said the witch-girl.

"I'm Barrel, and we all work for Oogie-" the skeleton boy began to said before Lock smacked him with his mask.

"Shut up, Stupid! He's dead, remember!"

"No he isn't, we just left him with Eris!"

"You idiots! Listen, Scaredy Cat, you didn't hear anything about any Oogie or Eris, got that?" threatened Shock.

"I got it. Can I go now, please?" Kitty pleaded.

"Yeah, scram," Barrel said, that being the first and only smart thing he said in that conversation.

In a mix of fear and relief, Kitty ran down the hill and into town. This left Lock and Barrel in the wrath of Shock. It wasn't the first time or the last, yet the boys did have to put up a fight. Shock was definitely not one to anger.

"You two almost blew it!" Shock yelled at Lock and Barrel once Kitty left.

"Blame Barrel here," Lock said.

"Me? Hey, you're the ones who wanted to pick on her. I just wanted to steal candy tonight," Barrel defended.

"Why must I be surrounded by you idiots?" Shock asked bluntly.

As usual, one of her insults was met with a three-kid brawl, which ended up with the trick-or-treaters rolling right off Midnight Hill. And as usual, they all brushed themselves off when it was over and went on to causing more mischief. Some things never changed in Halloween Town, and this was one of them.

Awww, ain't that cute, a LSB moment at the end. Ok, so it was a fight, but it's what they do. Anyways, that's it until the next update. Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for that long. (Re-edit Comment: I love those three. I really do.)


	13. Revelations and Tantrums

Author's note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! At least, it will be by the time most of you read this (hopefully). Well, it's one of the best holidays in the world, so I'll pass out some candy for you to enjoy as you read. :passes out bags of yummy candy: Remember, Mr. Burton and Mr. Elfman rock, and so does all the stuff they made for the movie. Anything else, well, that comes from Greek/Roman Mythology and me. Knock yourselves out. (Re-edit Comment: One of many holiday posts. Those are my favorites.) 

On another hill in quite a different place, the moon was bright in the sky with heart shaped clouds surrounding it. The hill was alive, albeit a bit covered in frost. The cold air didn't seem to affect the travelers sitting under the tree at the peak. They were immersed in the native's story. By the time she finished, the members of the Council of Ceremonies had quite a few questions to ask her.

"What a remarkable tale. Amazing to think of all the trials you went through for love," Rabbi Tevel said as he stroked his beard. "You even went to the Underworld?"

"That was my hardest trial. Persephone was very kind to me in lending me the extra beauty Venus wanted, but it overwhelmed me. I was so lucky that Cupid found me," Psyche said with a loving sigh.

"So after you wed, everything was fine?" Santa Claus asked.

"Between Cupid and me, yes. It took a while for the rest of the gods and goddesses to get used to me, Venus still has hardly any liking towards me at all, and Eris, well, please do not let me start on her," Psyche said.

"Eris? I've yet to hear of that person," said Jacob the pilgrim, the Easter Bunny nodding beside him.

"Eris is the Goddess of Discord and Chaos," Tevel pointed out.

"Why would she have a great disliking towards you? You seem like a fine lass to me," said Saint Patrick.

"When I was made a goddess, I was to protect engaged couples and sweethearts. If ever they have any doubts about each other from meddling relatives or jealous rivals, or any other thing, I calm them and remind them that love will always find a way, invisibly, of course. This puts a damper on Eris, since it loses her a decent amount of chaos to cause. She has no liking towards me whatsoever."

"Psyche, how does Eris feel about the rest of the gods and goddesses?" Santa Claus asked.

"Well, she only gets along with Mars, her brother. He was always off causing battles and wars while she enjoyed watching. It surprises me that he and Venus ever had a relationship."

This was news to the Council of Celebrations. It didn't take them long to figure out that the relationship between Venus and Mars eventually turned sour, leaving a broken-hearted God of War who refused to cause even the smallest conflicts and a very angry Goddess of Discord. Without any major wars, Eris was without chaos, so she had to make some on her own, which earned her a bad reputation among the gods and goddesses as nothing more than a troublemaker.

"So what you mean to say is that Eris has a grudge against Venus?" Tevel asked.

"Yes, anyone who cares for discord as much as she does despises peace, much less love in any form."

"Would Eris, by chance, have any access to the Underworld?"

"Mr. Claus, I can assure you that if I could enter the Underworld as a mortal, she could enter it seamlessly as a goddess,"

"It's all starting to make sense."

"Pray tell, good sir, what is?" Jacob asked.

"Eris takes pleasure in causing chaos and discord. I ask you, what could be more chaotic than love gone horribly wrong?"

"A land overrun with serpents. Believe me, I know," said Saint Patrick.

"Without Cupid to deliver love, Venus had to accept Jack Skellington's offer to shoot arrows of love all over the world. You all remember my story, don't you?"

The only vocal response was a high pitched squeak from the Easter Bunny as it hid behind the tree. It was the only other holiday symbol who knew of the nightmare before Christmas. The other holiday leaders had worried looks on their faces as each one of them recounted Santa Claus' story in their minds.

"I would very much like to take the rabbit's word for it," Jacob said.

"Are you going to come to a point soon, Mr. Claus? We have much to do before February 14th arrives." said the rabbi, excitedly impatient to see the conclusion.

"My point is that Jack was chosen for a reason. Eris could very much be out to bring chaos to all of our lands, and she cannot do it alone. If she indeed went to the Underworld, she did not leave by herself. Jack Skellington has one enemy, one thing that hates him so much, that it would survive a second death just to get back at him. I'm afraid Oogie Boogie has come back from the squishy death I sent him to," Santa Claus finished.

"Goodness! But what does that have to do with Cupid falling in love with another mortal?" Jacob asked, oblivious to the fact he was aking this in front of Cupid's worried wife.

Up until this point, the Council of Celebrations had not told Psyche of Cupid's "other love". The goddess-like wrath in her just exploded when she heard that. Needless to say, she was mistaken when she said she was nothing like Venus.

"WHAT! He's being unfaithful!" Psyche screamed, shaking the leaves on the tree.

"No! It was a rumor we heard from Venus, Lass. Nothing to worry yourself over."

"I went to the Underworld and back for him and THIS is how he shows me his love! By pricking himself with an arrow the second he sees another lovely mortal? That's it, I refuse to do my divine duties."

"Your what?"

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, pilgrim?"

"Sorry, Mr. Claus."

"If anyone feels suspicious about their loved one, they are probably right. They can see the truth for themselves. I quit. Now if you excuse me, I am going to my home and unleash my wrath on non-living things."

The Council of Celebrations watched the Goddess storm off, unaware of the effects already caused by her tantrum. For in Halloween Town, a certain rag doll suddenly woke from slumber, sitting straight up and waking her partner.

"Sally? Is something wrong?" Jack asked as he sat up and stretched.

"I don't know. I feel strange. Like part of me just vanished," Sally said as she held her hand over her chest.

"Did you have a dream?"

"No, but I think I've lost something, I just can't figure out what. Jack, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"You'd never lie to me or keep anything from me, would you?"

"Never. Please, just close your eyes and relax."

"I'm not so sure I can do that. Actually, I'd rather take a walk."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I can't sleep, might as well," Sally said as she got out of the bed and looked around for a coat.

"It's cold outside," Jack said, "And scary."

"I'll be fine," Sally nearly snapped before putting on a black coat.

"Don't forget something," Jack said as he puckered his jaw.

"Oh, right," Sally said as she walked past Jack, grabbed the nightcap he had hung on the bedpost and rushed down the stairs, leaving Jack alone and still puckering.

"Something isn't right here," Jack finally realized after another minute of waiting for the kiss that never came, "Sally wants to be away from me? When we love each other so much? Oh no! Something MUST have happened to Venus. Or else Sally wouldn't be acting this way. That settles it, I'm going back to Valentine Town!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped out his bed, before looking down at the pajamas that he was wearing, "Hmmmm, I should get dressed."

Shocking, ain't it? What could be more scary than :gasp: Sally doubting her love for Jack! I know I still love him, don't you? Don't worry, I'll update in a little bit. Until then, Happy Halloween! (Re-edit Comment: Oh yeah, I can just sense my inner rabid fangirl on this chapter.)


	14. Two Goddesses Intervene

Author's note: Told you I'd update in a little bit. I've just finished my yearly tradition of watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas" after a day out gathering candy, and I have some spooty inspiration working for me. Remember, Mr. Burton is the mastermind behind the characters and personalities in Halloween Town while Mr. Elfman is the musical genius who writes songs for them, and sings as Jack. :swoon: Anything else that doesn't appear in the film, the Greeks/Romans or me made that up. Get it? Got it? Good. 

An empty chill filled the town of Halloween that night. It was almost as icy as the chill Sally felt inside of her. In one instant, she had gone from having all of her faith and trust in Jack into having none at all. Her mind kept going back to the woman in the black cloak, warning her of Jack. As she continued her walk, the rag doll did nothing but grow more and more concerned and confused over her love of Jack. Even the street musicians noticed her mood, which they tried to lighten up.

"Any requests, Miss Sally?" the musician in the bass asked, ceasing the song the musicians were already playing.

"No, not tonight. Thank you though," Sally replied sadly.

"You can sing if you want, just tell us which song you wanna sing," said the accordion player in a polite yet coaxing manner.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like singing tonight," the rag doll said with a slight bow of the head before walking off.

"I don't like the looks of that, guys," said the bass player.

"Maybe the Bone Daddy knows what's going on. Hey, Bone Daddy!" exclaimed the sax player as Jack nearly rushed past them.

"Not so loud, people are in the middle of nightmares," Jack whispered as he turned around.

"Sorry. It's just that Sally just passed by and-"

"I'm on my way to figuring out what's going on."

"But, she went that way," the accordion player said as he pointed to the alleys of the town. "Why are you going to the woods?"

"I have a feeling that whatever is making Sally act strangely is past those woods and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Can we help?" the musician in the bass asked.

"You can keep practicing those love songs I gave to you."

"You got it, Bone Daddy. 'I Will Always Love You' from the top, boys," finished the body in the bass.

And so, Jack left the street musicians, the sound of the popular Whitney Houston song being turned into a death march quietly practiced on the streets of Halloween Town. The Pumpkin King made his way through the woods until he reached the spot where the holidays met. Without hesitation, he opened the heart-shaped door and leaped into the land of love.

It was much different than the times Jack had seen it. Whoever was on the streets was alone, without a partner. All the lone walkers of the night had the same skeptical look on their faces, the same look Sally gave Jack when she virtually fled from Skellington Manor. This only encouraged Jack to reach Venus' Temple at a quicker pace. Expecting to be confronted with an annoyed goddess, Jack was surprised to see that Venus was awake.

"Jack, oh praise the Fates, you're here!" Venus exclaimed, "I have no idea what is going on."

"You don't?" Jack asked, his face falling at the goddess' words.

"Everything is a mess. Men won't talk to women, women won't talk to men, and everyone is suspicious of each other. This is awful."

"You can't help me?"

"Alas, it is you who must aid me. Come, shoot the Arrows of Love and... Jack, where are your quiver and wings?" Venus asked before noticing the depressed look on the skeleton's face, "Oh, look at me! Goddess of Love and I realize just now you have been spurned. Oh, Jack, you came for my advice, did you not?"

"Sally has been acting odd."

"In what manner?"

"She was fine one moment and then she started asking whether or not I loved her and all these other questions. Then she got up and walked away."

"I knew it!" Venus exclaimed, "Psyche is obviously being lazy once again. That daughter-in-law of mine never should have been made a goddess."

"What can I do?"

"To begin, I suggest you start practicing with those arrows. If Psyche decides to keep this little tirade of hers up, those arrows are the only things that will preserve love. You do know which types are which, correct?"

"Don't they all create love?" Jack asked.

"No! Only the arrows with white feathers. The arrows with brown feathers bring a person out of love while the arrows with black feathers make people hate one another. Those are used only when the Fates command that they be used, I suggest you stay away from them."

"Love gets more confusing by the minute," Jack said to himself as he held his head in his hands.

"Dear, I have been in charge of Love for millennia, it never gets any easier. Now go back to the one you love. If she does not improve on her own, you will have to shoot her with a white feathered arrow."

"She won't be hurt, will she?"

"No, just make sure that you are the first person she sees after she had been shot, or else you will have to reverse the process and it will be a waste of arrows. If you excuse me, I have a goddess to set straight."

With that, the Goddess of Love left Jack in her Temple as she rushed off to find Psyche. Jack had no other choice but to get back to Halloween Town as quickly as possible. All the while, Sally had been strolling in the Pumpkin Patch, looking at the dead flowers until she reached the familiar area of Fortune Telling Flowers.

The last time Sally had picked out one of these flowers, she had foreseen the disaster of Christmas. Now, as she picked the petals of one, she prayed for nothing bad to show up. After a few plucks, the flower changed into the shape of a heart. Inside the heart was her figure embracing Jack's. However, a few moments of peace was halted by the heart's breaking in half. The heart-half containing Sally froze over, and the miniature doll had a look of bitterness upon her face. The heart-half containing Jack had turned black, with only the Pumpkin King's bones distinguishing him from the darkness. The model of Jack had an intense look in his eye sockets, as if he had no soul. After these visions appeared, the halves crumbled completely, leaving a terrified Sally backing away from the ashes of the flower.

"No! What can this mean?" Sally asked herself, "It has to be a lie, it has to be," she continued, unaware of the shadow looming over her.

"Is something wrong? You seem pretty upset over a flower," a familiar, female voice said.

"I remember you," Sally said as she turned around and faced the woman in the cloak, "Who are you?"

"Someone concerned about you."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me."

"You're not that good of a liar. Something in those flowers disturbed you."

"I'm sorry, I don't feel well. I'll be going now," Sally said as she got up.

"You're seeing it now. My warning is becoming truth, isn't it?" the cloaked figure asked as she grabbed Sally's arm, only to have it detach into her hand and then scamper off after its retreating owner, "I love messing with others," Eris said to herself as she removed her cloak and enjoyed the full moon, alone and pleased with the chaos she just caused a few moments before.

Ooooooh! Bad Eris, bad! Naughty evil goddess is trying to make things worse between Jack and Sally. I don't know about you guys, but that vision creeped me out. Will it come true? Keep reading to find out . (Re-edit Comment: Once again, I miss writing for Eris.)


	15. Methods of Persuasion

Author's note: What's this? There's more? Oh yeah! Updating time is upon us. Remember, Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, and Disney own all the stuff you know and love from watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. Anything else that just wasn't in the film came, indirectly, from me. Sit back and enjoy the show. 

Yes, Eris was quite pleased with herself. She even let out a low cackle at the moon before she could further celebrate her mischief. It seemed as if a certain group of children wanted to join her. For once, Eris didn't mind having to stop something she was doing, for she was rather fond of Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

If there was one consolation to working with Oogie Boogie, it was influencing the impish henchchildren he kept around. Just one look at all the weapons they kept at hand and Eris had grown soft on them, though, she knew to keep it concealed. If Oogie Boogie found out the Goddess of Discord had a soft spot for something other than anarchy, she would surely have to deal with even more pathetic attempts from the burlap bug sack to woo her, and she was not in the mood to deal with that.

"What might you three be doing out here? If it isn't to cause trouble, I'll be disappointed in you," Eris said harshly.

"We're keeping people off our turf, and you're on it, Lady," Lock said rudely, his demonic tail wiggling about.

"Eris. You call a goddess by her proper name. If you didn't make my job so much easier, I'd make sure to unleash my wrath on you."

"You don't need to do that, we like making trouble," Barrel said with a few licks to his lollypop.

"Obviously. Now that you are out here, I need you all to do me a favor."

"You mean do it or you'll make sure we never see the light of day again?" Shock asked knowingly.

"Ah, you've been listening to me talk to Oogie again. Now, for your task, I want you to enter the different holidays. You know the doors, do you not?"

"Oh yeah, we got yelled at for going into the egg one once," Lock said.

"Which was your idea," Shock added.

"Yeah, just like it was your idea to start beating us up in front of Jack and make him scare you."

"You were scared too."

"No I wasn't!"

"Quiet!" Eris yelled, regaining their attention. "I have allies in each of those worlds. They may not know me by name, but I am the force in their hearts and souls that drives them to the path of discord. Behind the clover door of green you shall find those who turn day into eternal night and slither upon the ground. Behind the egg door you are so familiar with, there are soldiers of ancient times ready to spill the blood of the innocent, I'll need them here as well."

"You sure have evil friends," Lock interrupted with a devious grin.

"Thank you. As for the red door with inscriptions of an ancient language, you can find soldiers older than those concealed in the land of Easter, yet just as strong and determined as their comrades. Behind the door in the shape of a turkey, you shall find those unwilling to share in the feast of happiness and open to my persuasion."

"Is that it?" Barrel asked, amazed at all the strange and wicked things beyond Halloween Town.

"No, there is one last thing. Do not, under any circumstance go into Christmas Town. The land there is so horribly pure and peaceful that I could find no one there to join us on our mission to rule the holidays. The sick happiness will surely drive you all mad."

"How much crazier can I get? I hang out with these two every day," Shock said.

"A much different level of madness. One that will make you be, well, good children."

"NO!" the three cried out at once. The only thought scarier than an angry Jack to them was the thought of acting civilized, the horror.

"My point exactly. Now go off and bring them to me, the ones more than happy to join our cause."

"Sure, Eris. Come on, guys," Barrel said as he whistled for the walking bathtub to come pick them up.

Once the bathtub had taken the trick-or-treaters away, Eris decided to vanish into the night. She had enough fun for one evening. Away from the goddess, inside the center of Halloween Town, Sally was putting herself back together in the most literal meaning of the term. She had just finished putting her arm back on when a purr passed her by.

"Oh, it's you," Sally said to the cat girl, "Don't you think it's a little late to be walking around town?"

"Yeah, but I got kicked off Midnight Hill, so I figured I could hang around here." Kitty said. "You know, away from ghost dogs."

"Sorry about Zero. He is a dog, like his owner," said the rag doll in a near mumble.

"What?" Kitty asked, eyes opening in pure disbelief. "Are you sick or something? Maybe you should make a brew for yourself, since you sound crazy and all."

"I don't feel sick, but I do feel crazy."

"You sure sound like both to me. Don't you love Jack? You've been all nuts about him for as long as I've known you."

"I know, that's why I'm so confused."

"Well, if you don't wanna be his girlfriend, there sure are a lot of other ladies around here who do. Like my owners, they're really crazy about... Ok, I'll be quiet now," Kitty said, seeing Sally's facial expression at her near admission.

"No, Kitty, maybe you're helping me."

"How can I do that?"

"Just by talking, being around when I can't find anyone else."

"Awww, that's nice of you. But you should really talk to Jack. It just doesn't look right around here if you guys aren't hanging out together. I dunno, it's like you were, um..."

"Meant to be," Sally said sincerely.

"That's it! Good, you got it before I forgot."

"Thank you, Kitty. I'm sorry the brew to get you back to normal is taking so long."

"That's ok, I'm getting used to looking like this."

"Well, at least you don't mind anymore."

"Guess not. Oh, I'll see you around then. Good luck," Kitty said, looking straight past Sally before running off, giggling wildly.

Sally tilted her head in confusion at Kitty's exit. At least, until she turned around. That's when she met face to face with Jack for the first time since earlier that night.

Yep, I'm gonna leave you hanging for now. Ooooh, evil army of badness is starting to form, let's hope everything will work out for the best. So, you think Jack and Sally will kiss and make up? Find that out next time. (Re-edit Comment: Evil army of badness? Sweet, sweet cheesiness.)


	16. The First Allies Arrive

Author's note: Ha ha! I'm back, finally! Has anyone died from suspense? Sorry if you did, but could you bring yourself back to at least continue? I promise it'll be worth it. You know the Drill- Burton, Elfman, Disney: Owners of all the stuff we love about the Nightmare Before Christmas. Me- Current user of Kitty, Eris, Psyche, Venus, and the other Holiday folk. Oh yes, and the Druids were real pagans who lived in the British Isles. They supposedly had supernatural powers as seen in this fic, but no one knows for sure. Thank you and enjoy! 

"Jack!" Sally exclaimed, "You scared me."

"Well, it's what I do," Jack replied with a happy grin.

"Where have you been?"

"Roaming the night, alone and looking for someone to share it with."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me before. It was as if I couldn't trust you," Sally said before noticing Jack's cringe at the remark, "I know, silly, isn't it?"

"Quite," Jack said flatly before throwing an arm around the rag doll, "How about we get out of the cold weather and catch up on some much needed sleep?"

"Sure. I could use it after tonight," Sally said as she kissed his bony cheek.

Jack smiled at his yawning companion as they walked back to Skellington Manor, both tired and happy to be together once more. The Pumpkin King figured whatever problems had risen in Valentine Town must have subsided by now, and was unknowingly right. While Jack had made his way back to Halloween Town, Venus managed to have quite a chat with Psyche. The younger deity was convinced to resume her duties of blind faith if the Council of Celebrations sent one of their members to the Real World in search of Cupid. The lucky one chosen to venture into the world beyond the forest was none other than Jacob. He was not too happy with that.

"I already made one perilous journey, over a rough ocean mind you. I'm not making another one!" Jacob yelled on the hill overlooking Valentine Lake.

"Lad, that was years ago. Get over the past, we've got more important things to do," said Saint Patrick.

"Why must I be the chosen one?"

"You'll fit in better in the Real World better than any of us." Tevel said, with an obvious nod from the Easter Bunny.

"Just a slight change in fashion and you'll pass for a dashing young mortal," Venus said as she walked around him.

"Miss Venus, am I mistaken, or is Cupid _your_ son?"

"You know very well we have not been on good terms. He is only my primary Deliverer of Love, nothing more."

"He couldn't have been that bad; he never made it on my Naughty List," Santa Claus said, "We are running out of time. If Cupid has not returned to his duty by February fourteenth, then there will be disaster."

"Mr. Claus, be reasonable. Jack cannot possibly be that horrible."

"As the voice of experience, I can tell you we have great reason to worry, Venus."

"Mr. Claus, you are only one voice of experience. Until I hear the rabbit give his testimony, I refuse to go into that barbaric domain," Jacob interrupted firmly.

"Aye, he's got us there, boys. The wee rabbit cannot talk," Saint Patrick pointed out.

"I doubt that. Come on, we're going to Easter Town," Santa Claus announced, watching the Easter Bunny hop for joy.

"You know, I was only teasing about that. Really. Fellows, wait a moment!" the unfortunate pilgrim begged as he chased after the rest of the Council.

"Managing Love has never been this difficult," Venus sighed to herself before making her way home.

While the men of the Council of Ceremonies traveled to yet another world, in Halloween Town, Eris was impatiently waiting for the first of her allies to arrive. Now, she had made the grave mistake of waiting in Oogie's Lair. Unfortunately for the Goddess, Oogie Boogie was in a true gambling mood tonight and would do just about anything for even the smallest round of 'Go Fish'.

"Come on, Eris, it'll be fun," Oogie said as he elbowed the Goddess of Discord.

"Gambling is not my area of expertise," Eris told him through narrowed eyes.

"I bet ya two bucks I won't get snake-eyes. Watch," Oogie said as he threw the dice he kept and landed on, as usual, snake-eyes, "Wait, wait, I'll get it."

"Is this what you do? Stay in your bloody lair for hours on end rolling dice?"

"I eat bugs too. Don't look at me like that, I'm just starting to get back into my routine. You know, scaring the townsfolk, casting a shadow on the moon, and getting even with Bone Head."

"In my world, I made lovers distrust one another and end their pathetic little lives in tragedy."

"That's not as fun as Blackjack."

Before Eris could yell at Oogie for wasting her time with more casino games, the pipe above the gigantic neon roulette table opened. Out fell three figures in dark robes carrying staffs. They all helped one another get up and face Eris and Oogie Boogie.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lair!" Oogie Boogie demanded to know.

"Calm down, Oogie. They're allies, Druid priests to be exact," Eris said as one of them lowered his hood to reveal a green-eyed gaze underneath white hair.

"Can it be that a goddess has summoned us?" asked the one Eris addressed. "You're certainly not one of ours, Lass."

"She looks rather mischievous, Bram. Her eyes could make a severe tempest look like a drizzle," said another Druid, this one with blue eyes under white hair.

"Aye, that she is, Cathair," said the Druid known as Bram.

"Why thank you. Now, you three have the power to manipulate time, yes?"

"Oh yes. We can easily turn days into nights. Unfortunately, we cannot turn nights into days. But we can do this," added the third Druid priest, a brown-eyed elder man who threw his staff to the ground, which turned into a hissing serpent.

"Lovely work. Where are the children who brought you? I must commend them on a job well done."

"Ah, the little goblins. Yes well, they went off to look for some others in that strange creature they were riding inside. They liked Sloane's little snake trick as well," Bram said.

"Perfect. Now you must test your powers. I wish for you three to manipulate the time. Make it so that we never see another full day until thefourteenth of this month. I need it for my work of chaos."

"Yes, Goddess of Discord. Come along," Bram said to his fellow Druids.

With that, they all gathered outside the Treehouse and formed a circle. They walked around in a circular motion, hooded and chanting in their native Celtic tongue over and over again. In the center of their circle, a black energy seemed to gather. All of a sudden, when the jack o'lantern sun was just about to peek over the horizon and begin a new day in Halloween Town, the great ball of dark energy shot towards it.

Hours passed rapidly as the darkness followed the sun. As it made its way across the sky, the sun left a trail of dark night following it. Finally, the sun set once more and night had once again fallen, as if the morning had never come. The Druids smiled at their work as Eris stepped towards them, clapping.

"Gentlemen, you and I are going to have quite the alliance," the Goddess said as she led them back into Oogie's lair.

Unknown to Eris, she was not the only one who witnessed this change in time. A small cat girl had watched the sun run away from the night just after it was about to rise. She walked over to the Guillotine Square and looked at the clock on one of the buildings. It was true; one day had gone by, yet there was no daylight, only the night.

"This isn't good. The sun was just as scared by that dark stuff as I was," Kitty said to herself, "I hope it only happens once, or else something really bad is gonna happen," she finished as she saw a chubby, short man with a hat taller than his body run clumsily towards Skellington Manor, "The Mayor will get Jack and then he can fix stuff, I hope so anyway," Kitty said before slinking off into another dark corner of Halloween Town.

Uh-oh, bad things are starting to go down. And what's this, the Easter Bunny will break his silence? Oh my, what a story! What could that fuzzy pink bunny have to say? Find out next time. (Re-edit Comment: Yay! Names are so very wonderful.)


	17. The Easter Bunny Speaks

Author's note: Oh dear! Free time has led me to my computer and to writing even more. Neat, huh? First off, thank you for the constructive advice, Query4, it is appreciated greatly. Don't worry about any overwhelming, I've written stuff more than 30 chapters long, though this might very well beat it. Heh heh, I sure like to ramble. Anyhow, Tim Burton, Danny Elfman, and the Mouse House own all the original stuff from the movie and not me. At least I own the spooty story you're about to continue. 

The Mayor ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Skellington Manor. He was gathering breaths at the top of the staircase when he rang the screaming doorbell. When no one answered, the Mayor rang it no less than ten times in a row. By the time Jack answered the door, the once ear piercing scream was only a raspy sigh.

"Good morning, Mr. Mayor," Jack said sleepily as he stretched and yawned.

"Jack, have you been sleeping all day? You aren't sick are you?" the Mayor asked with his Unhappy Face, noticing Jack was still in his sleeping clothes, as if he had just went to bed.

"All day?" Jack asked as he looked out at the night sky, "That's strange, it was sunrise just a few moments ago."

"Well, get dressed. There's much to be done tonight. The townspeople want to see your skills in archery."

"Archery?"

"Oh, you know. Shooting arrows at people, making them fall in love, right? I'm sure it will be a pleasant demonstration."

"Thank you, Mayor. I'll be at the square in a few moments."

"See you there, Jack," the Mayor said with a happy grin on his face as he practically skipped down the stairs.

Jack closed the door and smacked his forehead. After all his recent trouble, he had forgotten to practice shooting the arrows of love. Now that the townspeople wanted to see his "skills", Jack needed to get some serious training unless he wanted to make a fool of himself like the other incident he really did not wish to remember. The Pumpkin King made haste redressing himself without waking Sally and getting his quiver filled with all types of arrows and bow. He also whistled for his companion.

Zero floated up to Jack, happily wagging his tail and barking.

"Zero, wait for me outside. You're going to help me."

The ghostly dog nodded before floating down the staircase.

"Sally, I'll be right back. Sleep tight," Jack said as he kissed the rag doll's forehead, watching her stir for a moment before running after Zero.

As the Pumpkin King and his faithful, canine companion made their way into the woods just outside Halloween Town, the Council of Celebrations just crossed through Easter doorway. Past the brightly colored egg was a land where spring was eternal. Trees were brightly colored with flowery blooms filling the air with their fragrances. Forest animals frolicked in the forest and the meadow adjacent to it. A small wooden sign four feet from the ground that read "Easter Town" stood in front of small homes between the forest and the meadow. The Easter Bunny put his left paw on the sign and sighed happily.

"Finally, I'm home," he said cheerfully.

"Great heavens! You CAN speak!" Jacob exclaimed, realizing he was surely going to the Real World now.

"Only here can I speak. Seems that I lose my voice when I go to other places. Downside of being an animal, I guess."

"There are some mysteries that even I can't figure out," Rabbi Tevel said.

"You wanted to hear about my experience in Halloween Town before you went on your adventure in the Real World, right?"

"Yes, but now I'm not too sure."

"Alright, I'll make it brief. These three little children who stuffed me in a bag mistook me for Santa. The next thing I knew, a man with an axe in his head was staring at me. Heck, I hopped back into the bag faster than you can say 'chocolate bunny'. The next time I left the bag, I was in this spot, watching as the children left to find Santa."

"Well, a promise is a promise," Santa said to the pilgrim.

"But the world away from these woods is so strange and quite frightening."

"Don't worry about that, 'tis Cupid you must worry about," Saint Patrick said.

"Can we not stay for a while? This land is so peaceful and full of joy."

"Sure, now it is. Come back during the week before the big day here in Easter Town arrives."

"What happens then?" Tevel asked in an interested tone.

"Past the meadow are men. Men dressed in armor, cutting down trees, using them for something none of the animals here are sure of. Every year they come, take enough wood for their liking, and leave, unless they feel like hunting."

"Don't you have any plans to keep them from doing so?"

"No. They're much stronger than we animals are. As I was saying, the week before Easter is full of sadness and the weather begins to get pretty bad after these men in armor leave with the cut wood. Bad enough for most of the plants to wilt, that is. Then, on Easter, everything is better. The weather gets warm, flowers that looked dead come to life again, and I go around giving treat-filled eggs and chocolates to everyone."

"A holiday to spread joy, what a nice thing," Saint Patrick said, "Where are your fellow animals, by the way?"

"Probably asleep in their dens. So, are we going to drop him off in the Real World soon? Because I know a shortcut."

"You have a way into the Real World?" Santa Claus asked.

"In the meadow is a rabbit hole I use to crawl into the Real World. I use it every Easter."

"Excellent. Now you can go there and find Cupid before disaster has a chance to strike," Tevel said to Jacob.

"How will I know who he is? There are many, many people in the Real World, which is rather large by the way. Cupid could be anywhere. I believe it should be a group effort."

"Hmmm, the lad has a point," Saint Patrick said.

"Alright. We can't all go, but I can pass as normal in the Real World just as much as you can. I'll go with you," the rabbi told the pilgrim. "And I also happen to have brought some pages from my mythology books with me. They have illustrations of Cupid. I doubt we'll have trouble finding him."

"So it's settled. You two can search for Cupid while we keep things peaceful here. Easter Bunny, I think you have a rabbit hole to lead these two into," Santa Claus said.

"Right away. Please, follow me," the Easter Bunny told the two venturing into the Real World as he hopped into the meadow.

"You cannot be serious," Jacob complained as he and Rabbi Tevel followed the Easter Bunny. "How are we going to find Cupid in a place that large? It would take days, weeks, months even."

"He can't be that hard to find. He has _wings_," Tevel said.

"Come now, you didn't think I'd let all you humans do all the work, did you?" the Easter Bunny asked the pair, who immediately ran to his side in curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?"Jacob asked.

"Animals can sense things humans can't. They know when something's off. I have a few pigeon and squirrel contacts in a large city who have reported an unusual human roaming about. I think that should narrow your search considerably," the Easter Bunny explained.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Tevel asked.

"I couldn't talk, remember?"

Jacob and Rabbi Tevel looked at each other and sighed just as the Easter Bunny came upon a hole at the very other end of the meadow. He jumped into it and waited for a moment until Rabbi Tevel and Jacob joined him. Together they traveled throughout the rabbit hole, following the Easter Bunny through its many tunnels,until after a long while they saw a light. The Easter Bunny stuck his head out first to see if the coast was clear. When he saw that it was, the rabbit then allowed the rabbi and the pilgrim to crawl out of the hole.

The Easter Bunny had forgotten to mention this particular exit led to a park in the center of the city. All around them were tall buildings of all sizes and shapes. People were scattered about the park, walking dogs, jogging, or strolling in the February weather. The Easter Bunny remained in the rabbit hole when he last spoke to the pilgrim and rabbi.

"Remember where this hole is. It's your closest way back into Easter Town. I can't leave it without losing my ability to speak, so I'll just say this: Good Luck. Oh, and I wouldn't wear the hat here if I were you. None of the people here do," the Easter Bunny told Jacob before crawling his way back into Easter Town.

"Where could we possibly begin?" the pilgrim asked as he looked around, taking off his hat.

"We can always start by going where the people gather. Maybe then we can find someone who can point us in the right direction," Tevel said as he made his way towards the area with large buildings, Jacob reluctantly running behind him.

Oh dear, who knows what those two will do in a modern city. Could it that they're closer to Cupid then they think? And what kind of skills, if any, does Jack have with a bow? Find out next time. (Re-edit Comment: Wow, this story really is long.)


	18. Tricks up the Sleeve

Author's note: Can it be this long since I updated! Oh the pain! I apologize for this lateness, the holidays happened to absorb all my free time. Fear not, readers, for the story continues. Mr. Burton and Mr. Elfman still own the film we all know and love, along with Disney and I think Touchstone Pictures. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. 

As the pair made their way to the Real World city, Oogie Boogie was on a mission of his own. Now that he had three naive Druid priests in his lair, he could "teach" them Poker. Eris didn't mind, as long as Oogie left her alone she was perfectly fine. She occupied herself by staying outside the lair and keeping an eye out for Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Even without her presence, however, there was some minor chaos going on in the Poker game.

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Bram, "I have a ten of hearts, the entire court of hearts, and the ace of hearts, yet I lose?"

"Yep. You, uh, made an illegal move there, buddy," Oogie Boogie said with a devilish grin.

"I recall you having a similar play in spades, yet winning my staff," Sloane said in a suspicious tone.

"It's not illegal when the dealer makes it," Oogie replied swiftly.

"Makes sense then," Cathair said beforeputting a card down, "A-ha! Look, I have a clown!"

"A joker, and jokers are useless, bub."

"Useless! But you used one of these 'jokers' to win my cloak!"

"It appears the talking insect bag has been deceiving us," Sloane said.

"How dare you! You burst into my lair and I take you in. I've been keeping all of you entertained for hours and this is the thanks I get? Let me tell you that NO ONE insults Oogie Boogie! If it's a fight you want-"

"Calm down. My hotheaded companions have finally let senility get to them. Where are your manners?" Bram asked his two companions.

"Heh heh, suckers," Oogie said under his breath as the other Druids relaxed their tempers and waited for another hand. Fortunately for them, it was delayed.

A noise caught Oogie Boogie's attention. It led his gaze to the pipe above the roulette table of torture. The pipe had opened once more, and this time, men dressed in simple black clothing fell out, along with guns. Eris followed them, only she glided to the table with her goddess powers.

"Your henchmen dropped off these to join our army of malevolence." Eris said with a wicked smile, "Puritans that aren't as pure as they are thought to be. To top everything off, they actually run their world."

"This is not the village," said a white bearded Puritan to a blonde Puritan,"Thou said thou wouldst lead us to the village of the savages! Lying to the Grand Elder is a sin!"

"No it isn't. I've never seen that in the Good Book," the blonde Puritan said sarcastically.

"Robert, thou art testing my patience."

"I'm not the one whodecided to chase after the wild turkey, Grand Elder Joseph. 'Twas John's doing," Robert said as he nodded his head towards a black-bearded Puritan.

"I didn't think we'd be taken to a place such as this," said John.

"Aye, I like not this place," the fourth Puritan, younger and brown-haired, said as he got a clear look at his surroundings. "Oh, Lord in Heaven, we've died and gone to Hell!"

"Imbecile of a youth, Hell is full of fire and brimstone, not burlap sacks and ill-dressed women," corrected the the Grand Elder.

"Boys, calm down. You're not in a bad place. On the contrary, I'm here to help you," Eris said.

"Here it comes," Oogie Boogie said to himself.

"You don't like having to deal with those Natives living around your colony, do you?"

"Alas, thy presumption is correct. Whilst our fellow pilgrims are slowly growing close to them, we are the last to see those savages as they really are," the Grand Elder said before getting a look at the fourth Puritan's face, "Daniel, thou knowest 'tis so."

"Aye, Grand Elder," said Daniel.

"Yes, I thought so. Now, for me to help you, I need a favor. You see, I've brought you here to a town of blasphemers," Eris said, noting the shudder in the group of Puritans, "Awful people who celebrate death and twisted things. I need all of you to help them see the light."

"Well, miss, my fellows and I will quickly dispose of these blasphemers of thine-" Robert started in a valiant tone.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for others to help us, and for the right time to attack, I mean, _save_ these blasphemers. Until then, you can just wait here with Oogie. I have something important to do," Eris said before leaving the lair.

"So, who wants another round of Poker!" Oogie Boogie exclaimed enthusiastically only to receive some groans of pain from the Druids, "Ah, shut up, ya sore losers."

With that, another Poker game started in Oogie Boogie's lair. Meanwhile, Jack was in the graveyard surrounding Midnight Hill. He focused on slight movements and noises before turning around and shooting a white feathered arrow, which went right through Zero. With glee Jack picked up the fallen arrow and pet his ghostly companion.

"Good thing you're a ghost, Zero, or you'd be in love with a lot of tombstones," Jack said.

Zero barked in response and nudged Jack's right leg with his glowing orange nose.

"Ok, I do owe you," Jack said as he reached inside his shirt and broke off a rib bone, "Go fetch it, Zero," he continued as he threw it, watching as Zero blissfully chased after.

"Isn't that nice, a man and his dog," a semi-sarcastic female voice said to Jack.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, if you want a proper demonstration of archery, you can go to Guillotine Square."

"Oh, I'm not interested in that," continued the hooded figure as she pulled out an apple, which appeared to be made out of gold, and threw it to Jack, "Here's a little present for you."

"'To The Fairest'?" Jack read the inscription on the apple, "Sorry, but I'm taken."

"It's not for you. It's for who you think is the fairest."

"Well, in that case, thank you. I know exactly who I'll give this to."

"It isn't that rag doll, is it? If it is, then you sir have no idea of what beauty is."

"Excuse me?" Jack said, practically dumbfounded and angered.

"Look at her, full of stitches and coming apart at her seams at all times. You want someone who has it all together, someone who knows what she's doing; someone like, well, me," she finished as she took off her hood.

"I have no idea how you got this apple in the first place, but you can keep it," Jack said as he threw it to the ground, "I don't want Sally exposed to something so awful, especially if it comes from you. Zero, we're leaving."

Eris smiled at Jack's sudden change of mood. Causing people inner torment was one of her favorite activities. Now as she watched the Pumpkin King leave with his pet, Eris thought of paying Sally a little visit. Perhaps that apple would have another use for her.

Eris is up to no good again. What is she going to do with that apple? How will Jack's demonstration go? And how are the city boys doing? Find out next time, Readers. (Re-edit Comment: Once again, names rock.)


	19. False Gold

Author's note: Happy Leap Year one and all! Eek, I completely missed Valentine's Day. Shameful, eh? Alas, life as a writer and life in the real world just keep clashing. I'm sorry for making all of you wait so long. I'm sure you all remember that I own very little of this story, and that Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, and Touchstone pictures have a huge majority on me. Read and enjoy. Oh, and if there are any other, erm, tasteless viewpoints on my story, I'll leave them up there just to show the public how intolerant some people can be. At least, until the site deletes it. 

Away from the surreal lands of holidays, two journeyed through a rather large city. It was buzzing with excitement and large crowds of people. All searched for gifts for their significant others, for Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. Outside a deli, Jacob waited for the rabbi to return with some food. When he did, he had a suspicious look on his face.

"What took so long?" asked the pilgrim.

"Long line," Tevel said before walking away briskly.

"Wait a minute! Do you even have the food?" Jacob as he ran next to him.

"Turkey, just as you asked." Rabbi Tevel said as he gave the pilgrim a sandwich.

"What did you do?" Jacob asked before a man stepped out of the deli.

"Hey, you! You paid me with chocolate coins!" the man yelled to the rabbi.

"That's what I did," Tevel said before grabbing Jacob's arm and disappearing into a crowd.

They had run a couple of blocks before losing the angry Deli Man. The pilgrim was hyperventilating at this point. He was not used to stealing, much less running from the proper authorities. The rabbi was completely mystified by the man's anger and oblivious to how much this situation upset the pilgrim.

"I don't understand. We use Gelt for money and snacks where I come from. Five Gelt for some food is always acceptable."

"We stole! We broke a commandment! Oh, I'm going to Hell. I can't eat this food," Jacob yelled as he threw his sandwich to the side of a store where a hooded man sat, facing a display.

"Calm down, it was an honest mistake."

"If it was so honest, why did you look so guilty?"

"I believe the man thought it was real gold at first. By the time I left, I started thinking he might not be so happy with five pieces of chocolate. I didn't think he would be that angry. People in the real world can be so insufferable sometimes."

"I need to find a church."

"After we find Cupid."

"Seeking the Messenger of Love?" asked the hooded man sitting near them as he rose, never facing away from the display, which was of mirrors.

"And just who are you?"

"Alas, I have forgotten my name."

"Can we at least see your face?" Tevel asked.

"You must turn to face me, for I'm doomed to stand like this forever."

Both confused and curious, Tevel and Jacob walked next to the display in order to face the man. When he lowered his hood, both travelers were taken aback. The man had short, blonde hair that seemed to kiss his soft face. His pristine cerulean eyes were slightly damp from crying. He was perhaps the most handsome young man in the entire city. Well, he would be if he were not a god.

"Cupid," the rabbi said as he took out the page from his mythology book and measured it to the young man's face, "In the flesh."

"Where is that scoundrel? He has made me fall in love with one I cannot attain."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Look yonder at my lover," Cupid said as he pointed to the mirrors, "Entrapped forever in that despicable prison. It moves constantly, from the ground to shops, and finally here in this hall of reflection."

"Those are mirrors," the Tevel pointed out.

"Ah, to the untrained eye they are mirrors. In fact, it is a prison that holds my lover. Oh, and I don't even know thy name," the utterly mad deity said to the mirrors, "Hark, you speak but I cannot hear. Cruel Fate! Why do you mock me?"

"He's stark raving mad. How are we to get him back to Easter Town in this condition?"

"I have an idea. But it requires more of my 'creative spending'."

"No. We are not stealing again. I'm already on the Lord's bad side for taking a stolen meal."

"Just be ready to run," Tevel said before going into the store, returning moments later with a hand mirror, "I have given your lover another form." he said to Cupid as he gave him the mirror.

"Well, 'tis better than nothing. Thank you, kind stranger."

"Actually, we know someone who can free you, um, your lover from this spell."

"Do you? Take me at once."

"Not a problem. Follow me," the pilgrim said as he grabbed Cupid's arm and dragged him away with Tevel in pursuit as the coins were discovered to be chocolate.

With Cupid on his way to Easter Town and Valentine Town, hope seemed to grow for these members of the Council of Celebrations. However, in Halloween Town, mischief herself was on her way to Skellington Manor. She paid no attention to a spying cat girl who watched her climb up the stairs and ring the still hoarse doorbell.

"Oh, do I know you?" Sally asked.

"We've met several times. Sorry I've never properly introduced myself. I'm Eris," the Goddess of Discord said as she held the door from being closed, "Well, isn't slamming the door to guests impolite?"

"I would prefer if you leave. Whenever I talk to you, bad things happen."

"A mere coincidence, one I'm sad to say isn't stopping anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"Oh, so you want me to tell you now? Too bad, you were rude to me," Eris said as she started to turn around, only to be grabbed by Sally.

"I'm sorry. Please, come in. I really haven't been myself lately."

"Nice place you and Jack have here," Eris said as she walked in.

"How do you know Jack?" Sally asked.

"Read this," Eris said as she passed Sally the golden apple.

"To the Fairest?" Sally asked.

"You don't think I'm _that_ pretty, do you? Personally, I could- hey, are you listening to me?"

"He gave this to you?"

"Well, yes. I'd think so, after all the hard work he's been doing, making a sweet holiday of love for me."

"Making a holiday for you?"

"Well, he borrowed it. You look surprised."

"If you can excuse me, I need to be going," Sally said.

"Go ahead. I'd check out the Town Hall, Jack's holding a meeting all about our little holiday."

"I can't believe you had the indecency to come here."

"Honey, I told you your precious Pumpkin King was lying to you. He's much happier with me. You're holding the proof in your hands," Eris said.

"Keep your proof!" Sally yelled as she threw the apple back at Eris and stormed out of the house.

As the rag doll stormed her way to the Town Hall, Kitty slinked back out of the shadows. She sat at the steps of Skellington Manor, waiting. Finally, Eris walked out of the house, cackling and juggling her golden apple. She took no heed to Kitty's angry face.

"You're a bad person," Kitty said.

"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" Eris said condescendingly. "Stay out of my way, little half-girl. I have much work to do."

"No! Please," Kitty said, at first angry, then reverting to her fearful manner.

"If I didn't find you so amusing, I'd break your neck. Though, keep away. I might not find you so cute the next time we cross paths."

With that, Eris walked away, vanishing into the night air. Kitty decided to leave her alone for now. Something told her that there was going to be a great problem at the town meeting.

Uh-oh, Eris let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. Poor Sally, she thinks Jack's cheating on her with that evil Goddess. We'll see just what happens at the meeting next time. Hopefully, life will slow down enough for me to get it to all of you much quicker. (Re-edit Comment: That's it. I'm going to have to bring Eris back. I'll find a way.)


	20. Imbalance

Author's note: I'm back! Boy has it been a while. I can't believe this story is up to chapter 20 already. Wow, I remember when it was a little idea in my head. These tales grow up so fast. :sniffle: Anyway, Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, and Touchstone Pictures own all the legal stuff in this fic, not me. Anything that didn't appear in the movie is either mine, or ideas borrowed for this fic. (Re-edit Comment: The name faux pas is gone. Hooray!) 

Away from the holiday land of spooks and specters, the eternally bright Easter Town was buzzing with life. Animals that had been sleeping in their burrows had awakened to find strangers in the land and immediately took to them. However, the Easter Bunny had other things on his mind. Especially when two familiar figures brought company back through the Rabbit Hole.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked the Easter Bunny, sniffing at the love struck deity.

"Well, the good news is that we found Cupid," Jacob started, "Unfortunately, he is insane."

"He's not insane. Looks like he had an accident of some sort," Tevel added.

"Oh, Lover. Ignore those around us. They do not understand what I feel for thee," Cupid said to the hand mirror.

"Alas, the lad's in love with himself," Saint Patrick said as he and Santa Claus walked up to the returning travelers and their new companion.

"There sure are a lot of people in our forest today," said a small white rabbit.

"And not any of those mean Romans either," a yellow chick said as it hopped away from its mother for a second.

"Hush, child. I saw them leave moments ago. Let us pray that they do not return," said the mother hen.

"What do you mean the Romans left?" the Easter Bunny asked.

"They're gone. Off with some strange creatures in a walking vessel."

"Oh no. Those three little demons are at it again," Santa Claus said.

"Demons? I must protect my lover," Cupid said as he perked up slightly.

"Something is not right. Every world must have a balance," the Easter Bunny said, "If every bad element collects in one place, things will most certainly turn out for the worst. If anything, we have to take Cupid to his mother. Maybe she can cure him."

"She should. Venus is in charge of love after all."

"Right, Patrick. Let's be on our way," Santa Claus said.

With that, the reassembled Council of Celebrations guided Cupid out of Easter Town and back through the forest. All the while, Oogie Boogie was having quite a time with the Druids and Puritans. Only he could get religious men to gamble, and right now, Oogie was winning big.

"Alright, you owe me a hat, old man," Oogie Boogie said to the blonde Puritan Elder.

"Blast it.Your trickery is making a fool of me," Robert said as he gave his hat to Oogie Boogie.

"Is it alright for us to play such wicked games?" Daniel asked.

"You ignorant pilgrims fear everything," Sloane said bluntly.

"You could all use a little magic," Bram added.

"Magic? Hast thou lost thy wits! Magic indeed. Talk of a pagan," said Grand Elder Joseph.

"Now, now. Pagans aren't all that bad. After all, they worship me," Eris said as she strolled into the lair, "Have you been down here gambling this entire time?"

"Hey, you said you didn't want me out yet. So I'm doing the next best thing," Oogie Boogie said, "Besides, I'm beating these chumps senseless."

"Not too senseless, I've brought more. Lock, Shock, Barrel, bring them in."

Oogie Boogie and the collection of inter-holiday villains watched as three costumed children riding in a walking bathtub led two groups of small armies into the lair. On their right were a seemingly ancient group wearing leather armor and sandals and carrying wooden shields and spears. On their left were men with bronzed armor and helmets, carrying slightly more advanced weaponry. They all bowed to Eris and mumbled ancient words of prayers.

"To your right are the Greeks of times long past. These are the ones who tried, unsuccessfully, to instill their religion in the Holy Land of the East. Nice try boys, but you have a second chance," Eris said to them, smiling as they trembled in fear, "To your left are soldiers of the greatest empire ever to exist in the ancient world. They too believe in me, yet are forced to be defeated every single year by one person. Annoying, is it not?"

The Roman soldiers were much more vocal in their response. They cheered at Eris and raised their weapons in salute to their Goddess of Discord. Eris, of course, took this all in stride.

"Well, this is when everything changes. Together, we will take back what is rightfully ours and destroy our enemies. No longer will we have to suffer defeat at the hands of ones unworthy of such high standings in our worlds. When I return to you, tonight, I will bring our greatest ally yet. Then we will truly be unstoppable."

"Who's that, Eris?" Oogie Boogie asked.

"Why, Jack Skellington of course," Eris said with a sly smile that immediately broke into laughter.

Her cackles echoed through Oogie Boogie's lair and into the night. However, wicked cackling was common in Halloween Town, so when it reached Guillotine Square, the townsfolk though it to be just a normal part of the night. As people were allowed into the Town Hall, the Mayor was worrying backstage with Jack and Zero.

"Are you sure that particular outfit is a good idea?" the Mayor asked.

"Positive. Lady Venus wanted me to show of some bone," Jack said, proudly puffing out his ribcage.

"You better tell the women to keep their money to themselves," the Mayor said, shaking his head as he left to man the stage light.

"Well, this is it, boy," Jack said to Zero, "Let's see how that practice helped me."

Zero gave his owner an affectionate nudge on the hand before barking in agreement.

"The band's playing. That's my cue," Jack said before taking a deep breath and walking out into the public eye.

Oh my, lots of interesting stuff going on. Can Venus find out how Cupid got that way and how to cure him? And how is Eris going to get Jack to help the bad people? But most importantly- How does Jack look in his Cupid Costume! The answers to all these questions and more the next time I write. (Re-edit Comment: There's that rabid fangirl again.)


	21. The Fall of the Pumpkin King

Author's note: Oh horrors upon horrors! What a late, late addition this part is. Alas, my loyal readers, my computer fell to a virus and promptly died, leaving me with hardly any resources to write except for this borrowed one. Anyway, I will do my best to quench your need for this fic and I appreciate all of you who have stayed with me up to this point. Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Touchstone Pictures, and Disney created the original Nightmare Before Christmas. Once again, this is a little yet long story of my own imagination and collection of ideas. Now, on with the story! 

The gasps and shrieks in the Town Hall were the loudest that anyone in Halloween Town had ever heard. Their beloved Pumpkin King stood before them in all his glory, yet wearing nothing more than a pair of feathery black wings, a quiver, and what appeared to be an orange cloth diaper tied at both sides. Jack noticed a large crowd of ghoulish women start digging through their purses for money, but raised his bony right hand to them.

"Please, please. I don't need any monetary compensation for this," Jack said modestly as the spotlight focused on his face.

"Jack, you look positively terrifying!" Jewel said, standing up in the audience, "Those wings you made for him are perfect, Finky."

"Sit down, Jewel," Dr. Finkelstein said as he shot Jack a dirty look, "Igor needs you to hold his leash."

"Oh, right," Jewel said as she sat back down and grabbed Igor's leash. The lab assistant sat in front of them and pawed at the doctor every now and then.

"What I do need is a volunteer. Preferably a female one."

Much to Jack's, and no one else's, surprise, every female monster, beast, and creature in the room raised her hand. Jack looked into the crowd before choosing the familiar fish woman from the lake. Various grumbles were heard as she pulled her way onto the stage. She gave a coy wave to the audience before turning to Jack.

"You're making my scales ooze more than usual tonight, Jack," she said flirtatiously.

"Yes, well that will change soon. Behemoth, come here please."

From the backstage, the familiar man with an axe implanted in his head stumbled onto the stage in a daze. The blindfold he was wearing made him slower to approach Jack than usual. The fish woman was taken aback by his appearance and sense that not all was going to go as she hoped.

"I already shot this fellow with an arrow of love before. As soon as his blindfold is removed, he will fall in love with the first person he sees. Watch."

Jack held the attention of the crowd as he grabbed the fish woman and helped her to stand up as best she could. After convincing her to take off the Behemoth's blindfold, the creature immediately embraced her. The crowd gasped in shock, thinking that the Behemoth was trying to strangle her, only to ponder over why the dim, axe-headed man was giving her a withered flower from his pocket.

"What is he doing?" she asked Jack as she held the withered flower.

"He's in love with you now. He wants to make you happy," Jack said before lifting his head to the doorway and nearly flinching at the sight.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" asked the Mayor, moving the spotlight as he asked.

"Everyone, stay here. I'll be right back. Keep the doors closed," Jack said as he took flight, speeding over the entire crowd and landing right in the center of Guillotine Square.

Jack saw the doors of the Town Hall close behind her as she approached him. Sally was holding her head in her right hand, refusing to look Jack in the face Jack noticed she had some liquid streaming down her cheeks and wondered if her stitching was coming apart.

"Sally, is something the matter?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, it came out of nowhere. Sally glared at Jack with pure anger and slapped him across the face. Jack had hardly any time to even react before she started to storm off. As he was rubbing his bony cheek, he realized that Sally must have misunderstood something about the meeting. He then ran up to her and grabbed her left arm.

"Sally, wait a minute."

"No, Jack. I'm not waiting for you this time."

"Listen to me, I can explain every-"

"Eris did you a favor in that."

"Who's Eris?"

"Don't 'Who's Eris?' me! She stopped by and told me all about your little holiday of love together. I thought you loved me." Sally said as she ripped herself out of Jack's grasp.

"Holiday of love? Together? Sally, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly. Why you want me locked up, why you've been acting so secretive, even your walks around town alone. I guess the Pumpkin King needs more than one queen."

"Sally, please. It's not true. Whoever this Eris woman is, she and I have nothing together."

"I trusted you, I loved you for as long as I can remember and you have to string me along until someone else interests you. Look at her, she's right there. Go to her, Jack. I'm sure you just can't wait."

With that, Sally burst into tears and ran off. Jack turned around only to face the familiar gray-eyed woman who gave him the golden apple before. It took all of his might to keep his rage from exploding at her that very moment.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sally?"

"You're better off without her. You'll be working for me soon," Eris said as she slipped an arrow out of Jack's quiver, "I didn't know you had one with black feathers."

"You've caused enough grief. Give me that arrow."

"Here it is, Your Majesty."

Eris grinned evilly before shoving the arrow deep into Jack's ribcage. She poked it into just about every bone that made up Jack's torso. Jack winced in pain at each stabbing until he fell to his knees, eyes closed in agony.

"In a few moments, you will have hate coursing through every fiber of your being. You will only desire to destroy, conquer, and even kill. You will obey my associate and me. I believe the name 'Oogie Boogie' rings a bell? Yes, he's been waiting to see you, Mr. Skellington. Now, anything else before I take you to our lair?"

"I hate you," Jack said, slowly getting up yet hanging his head in obedience.

"Excellent start. Now come along, peon. We have work to do."

No one in the Town Hall knew that their Pumpkin King was being taken away. None had a clue of the horrors about to come. Only a cat girl lurking in the shadows witnessed what had transpired. She was terrified enough for the entire town.

"Oh no! This is awful. I hope Sally hasn't run too far away," Kitty said to herself as she hurried to Skellington Manor.

She allowed herself inside and saw that Sally was gone. She went into the backyard where the only remnant of Sally was the purple flower growing in the soil. Kitty picked it out of the dirt and got an idea.

"Jack wouldn't have given this to Sally if he didn't love her. Maybe she'll come back if I give this to her." Kitty smiled at her cleverness and began to run off, only to hear whining and light howling. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Zero floating in front of her. She nearly screamed in terror as the dog came near her.

"Don't hurt me!" she exclaimed as she dropped the flower.

Zero ignored her yelp and sniffed the flower instead.

"Hey, has Sally touched this flower already? Do you think you can find her?"

Zero back flipped in the air and barked happily.

"Good. Now listen, I'm only working with you because I want Sally to come back. Don't get any ideas. You're still a dog after all," Kitty said, her reply being a lick, "Hey!"

The cat girl sighed as she wiped her face and followed the spectral dog. The endless night bore on as the odd pair began their search. Together, they entered the forest, unaware of what they would find, but always hoping that they would bring Jack and Sally back together.

Wow, some stuff, eh? Just wait until the next part, which I hope won't take too long to post. How will Jack get along with the other villains? Where did Sally run off to? And when is that Council going to get Cupid back to his mother? Find that out next time. (Re-edit Comment: For all its darkness and chaos, I really love this chapter.)


	22. The Return to Valentine Town

Author's Note: Well, everybody, my computer's still broken, but at least I can borrow one for a couple of minutes to update. Hope this didn't take too long. Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, and Touchstone pictures have the right to all the movie elements of this story. Everything else came from the spooky brain in my head. Now, without further interruption, I present Part 22. 

Deeper in the forest, far away from Zero and Kitty, was a group moving in the darkness. Leading them was a large man in a red suit, who turned around every once in a while to make sure he was being followed. Soon enough, one head count had come up short.

"Where's Patrick?" Santa Claus asked.

"He was here a moment ago," Jacob said as he helped Tevel prop up Cupid.

"Have you seen him love?" Cupid asked his mirror, "No, I have not either."

"I doubt I can take much more of this nonsense," the rabbi said as he shook his head, the Easter Bunny apparently agreeing with him.

"Over here!" Patrick's voice exclaimed from another portion of the woods.

"I'll handle this," Santa Claus told the rest as he walked towards Patrick's voice.

The remaining members of the Council of Celebrations waited for both men to return. When they did, they brought another person with them. Well, not so much a person as a life-sized rag doll. From what they could tell, she was still in a slumber when they found her.

"Never seen a lass with so many injuries."

"She's not exactly human, Patrick," Santa Claus said.

"You picked up a demon! No, we're leaving it here. I've had enough of blasphemy," Jacob said firmly.

"Will you calm down? I apologized for all that," Tevel said to Jacob.

"She's not a demon, she's a human doll. Her name is Sally," Santa Claus explained.

"That is a nice name. Is it not, love?" Cupid asked his mirror, which gave no response, of course.

"Ah, so you know her. I'm guessing she is one of those Halloween Folk you told us about," Saint PAtrick asked Santa Claus, who nodded.

"The only reasonable one. She must have escaped and gotten lost."

"Why would she escape her own home?"

"Something must have happened in Halloween Town," Santa Claus said, causing the Easter Bunny to nod his head furiously.

"Oh no, not the whole 'evil in one place' idea, is it?" Jacob asked.

"The very same. Look, the heart-shaped door is over there. We'll take Sally with us. Maybe she can give us some insight." Tevel said.

The rest of the Council agreed. Patrick carried Sally as they made their way through the heart-shaped door. When they reached Venus' Temple, they found the goddess pacing around nervously. They were about to approach her when what appeared to be an infant with wings and a reddish cloth flew past them and right up to her.

"Well? Have you found him?" Venus asked.

"No, Lady Venus. None of us have. He has gone missing as-"

"I am aware of who. You and the others can keep searching. Do not return until you have him with you."

"Yes, my lady," said the flying child as it swooped past the Council once more.

"Is there a problem, Venus?" Santa Claus asked.

"A problem! I cannot contact Jack anywhere. I had this horrid feeling that something happened recently. I wanted to reach Jack and be certain all is well, but he has up and gone. Just like that wretched son of mine."

"Speaking of him," Tevel said as he and Jacob stepped forward, Cupid dangling in between them with his mirror.

"Where have you been!" Venus demanded, "Look at me when I speak to you, young man! Pay attention to your mother!"

"Tell her who has your attention," Jacob said to Cupid, although he already knew the answer.

"My love, of course."

"He's looking into a mirror."

"That would be the problem, Lass" Patrick said.

"And just what is that?"

"A friend. We found her in the woods. It appears she just fled Halloween Town," Santa Claus said in a worried tone.

"Well, wake her up. I must know where my reliable archer is," Venus said, failing to insult Cupid.

There was no need to. Sally has already begun to stir in Patrick's arms. He helped her stand up and watched as she stretched and opened her eyes. When she did, Sally's mouth dropped open. All these strange people surrounded her. A winged boy puckered his lips at a mirror while a woman dressed in some kind of sheet glared at him. A man with a dark beard stood next to a younger man wearing a hat with a large buckle. When she turned around, an elder man in green robes nodded to her with a smile, and Sally nearly fainted.

"Where am I?" Sally asked to only familiar face in the room.

"My dear, you've crossed worlds," Santa Claus said, with the Easter Bunny nodding his head behind him.

"Welcome to Valentine Town," Venus said, "What is your name?"

"S-sally," The doll stuttered, fearing the newness around her.

"Sally. I could have sworn I have heard that name before," Venus said before her eyes opened wide, "SALLY! Jack's Sally! Oh, you poor thing. You must be terrified for him."

"Why should I be?" Sally asked, a sad look coming across her face, "I'm sure his new love can help him out of the mess he's gotten himself into this time."

"New love?" Venus asked with a horrified expression, "Impossible! Why, whenever he came over here for advice, he would speak of you."

"Advice for what?" Sally asked.

"Oh, he wanted to surprise you. See, Valentine's Day is the day of love, and Jack, sweet gruesome fellow that he is, wanted to shoot arrows of love in your honor."

"He lied to you too."

"How so?"

"Jack has a new love now, Eris."

"WHAT!"

The entire Temple trembled with Venus' exclamation. Even the Council of Celebrations grew pale. Sally was amazed that she caused all this commotion by saying a woman's name. Though, as she found out, Eris was more than a woman.

"That Eris! Always ruining things for me. I knew she would try something awful, and she has!"

"You know her?" Sally asked.

"Know her! We have hated each other for thousands of years. Every time I try to spread love on the Earth, she has to go and cause chaos. It is all because I lost interest in her brother. Not my fault he cannot start wars anymore," the Goddess of Love ranted.

"Sally, Eris is the Goddess of Discord. She only lives for causing trouble. Everyone she associated with are only pawns of her plans," the rabbi said.

"A witch, she is. If we get her back to my realm, she would not survive," the pilgrim added.

"Do not even bother. We, as goddesses, are Immortal. We cannot die," Venus pointed out.

"Maybe we can imprison her," Santa Claus said.

All the while, Sally's thoughts consumed her. She had left Jack alone with Eris when she left. She deserted him, left him to be her next pawn in her game. The rag doll started to cry. Before long, Venus herself was embracing her.

"Now, now. It is not your fault. Eris takes pleasure in causing chaos and pain."

"I should have trusted him."

"Hmph, Psyche must be slacking off again."

"He really loved me, and I love him. Oh, Jack."

"He still loves you. Listen, you have been through enough. I will send for Psyche and she can watch over you for now. I promise to bring you two back together."

"You can do that?"

"I'm the Goddess of Love. 'Tis my job."

Awwwwww, Venus is actually being nice. Looks like the good guys have a lot of work on their hands. And they don't even know Jack is evil yet. This'll be interesting. So, how is Jack holding up with the baddies? And are Kitty and Zero doing ok? And Sally won't just sit around and let others help Jack, will she? Of course not. More to come. (Re-edit Comment: Whoa, the memories are just streaming back now.)


	23. Twists and Turns

Author's Note: It's almost been a whole year since I first posted this story. Ah, the wonders of procrastination. Once again, Mr. Burton and Mr. Elfman are the men behind the movie, along with Disney and Touchstone pictures, and Capcom for a game they have coming up. Any Holiday and Mythology ideas were created years and years ago. I'm just using them. And now, more of the tale. 

"Thank you. I hardly know you and you've already opened your home to me."

"Think nothing of it. PSYCHE! Get in here now!"

While Sally flinched from the goddess' change in disposition, she noticed the strange men who had brought her to this place were accustomed to it. Sally watched as a brooding young maiden walked towards them, her curly brown hair falling around her face in a type of mourning. As she passed by the group of men, she hardly looked at them. When Sally saw her face, she saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Have you been weeping this entire time?"

"My husband is missing. I cannot help it."

"Missing? He is standing behind you. If you had any mind in that head of yours, you would have looked up and seen him."

"Cupid?" Psyche asked, drying her tears and looking up wildly, setting her sights on the cloaked god, "Cupid! Oh, you have returned to me!"

"Stay right there!" yelled the god, clutching his mirror, "I would not have you near my love."

"Did I forget to mention he has gone a little mad?" Venus asked a distraught Psyche.

"Oh, you cruel Goddess of Love! Calling me here for nothing."

"Actually, I need you to keep watch over this lady here. While you do that, these gentlemen will assist me in curing my son. Go with her, Sally. She is nothing to fear, believe you me."

Sally nodded and walked to Psyche. Psyche gave one last glare to Venus before giving her attention to Sally. As they walked out of the temple, Psyche began to talk to the rag doll. She soon figured out what all the fuss Venus was making was about.

"So the new archer is your beloved. Do not fret, for the cherubs have been dispatched to find him."

"Cherubs? What are those?"

"Well, they are infants with wings to be honest. They have good eyesight and are advanced in intelligence. Your Love is in good hands."

"Jack did this for me. He wanted me to be happy, to love him more than I ever did."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Only now he's scared me too. That was what he did before stealing Christmas or delivering love. He scares people."

"He scares people?"

"Better than anyone I know. Jack, please be safe," Sally said as she knelt next to a pond by a hill.

Psyche sat down next to her and looked at their reflections. Sally had begun to cry again. As her teardrops hit the water, Psyche could only attempt to comfort her, knowing too well how losing a loved one caused pain. Unbeknownst to either of them, Jack was safe, for now.

Back in Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie was having quite a time with the soldiers. The Greeks and Romans had quite a surprising taste for gambling. Needless to say, Oogie managed to rob them blind by the time Eris returned. When Oogie Boogie noticed whom she had for company, he nearly threw all of his ill-gotten prizes at her.

"How DARE you bring that Bone Head in the same room with me!" Oogie Boogie yelled.

"Were you expecting me to leave him outside to rot?"

"No, but I would've preferred it."

"Jack, show Oogie how useful you can be. And remember, you have no choice."

Jack silently complied as he drew an arrow from his quiver. Eris watched as the white feathers on it turned black from the hate Jack was emitting from his body. The skeleton squared his eye sockets at everyone on the lair until he rested upon a small bug crawling on the wall. In mere seconds, Jack let the arrow fly, and smiled at the sickening crunch of the bug falling victim to it.

"That insect was across the room from him. Good show," said an impressed Bram.

"Can I eat it?"

"The bug is not completely dead, you ignoramus. Just hate-filled."

"Good enough for me," Oogie said as he pulled the bug from the arrow and swallowed it in one gulp, "Mmmmm, tasty, hate-filled goodness."

"Now that we are all gathered, it is time to work. You Puritans can go to the Town Hall. The entire community of blasphemers is located there. Soldiers, do your goddess a favor by accompanying them. Capture anyone who does not wish to be 'saved' and bring them to me. I will handle them."

"As you wish," said Grand Elder Joseph as he, his fellow Puritans, and the armies set out from Oogie Boogie's lair.

"Druids, I need you to keep the night spell in check. You stay here. Jack, you have the most important job of all."

"I don't want it," Jack said, looking down at the floor.

"Idiot. I said you had no choice. Listen to me very carefully. You will go to the Real World. With the ability to turn any arrow into an arrow of Hate, you can spread animosity and chaos all over the world. It will be beautiful."

"I'll run out of arrows."

"What have I told you about defiance!" Eris shrieked as she pushed him back, "That quiver was given to you by Venus. That lousy excuse for a goddess probably gave you one that multiplies the arrows for you."

"Can't I push him around too?" Oogie Boogie asked.

"Oh, go ahead. I guess you have wanted to for the longest time."

"Looks like I have the upper hand this time, Jack. I can't wait until Halloween Town belongs to the real Pumpkin King. As for that queen of yours, well, I can have her, right? Since you can't love anymore? Thanks, Bone Head."

"No, no, no. Use that Hate for something constructive," Eris said as she saw Jack clench his fists.

With a huff, Jack turned around and practically marched out of the lair. As he flew into the night, he looked down at the three trick-or-treaters who were heading inside. The Hate was growing stronger now. Jack felt no remorse for scaring the wits out of them by hovering above them and baring his teeth at them. He even cackled as he took off into the clouds. All the while, Lock, Shock, and Barrel shivered as they went into the lair.

"Was that Jack?" Lock asked Oogie Boogie.

"Sure was. Good job, kids. You can go back to bug collecting for me now."

"He sure seemed scary to me," Barrel said.

"I would not want any of you fretting over Jack Skellington. After all, he is fighting for us," Eris said.

"Can we get some candy first?" Shock asked Oogie Boogie.

"Go ahead. Everything in this town will be ours soon anyway."

"Let's go then," Lock said.

"Yeah, now we can raid the Mayor's house. I bet he has a whole lot of candy!" Shock exclaimed.

"I call dibs on lollypops!" Barrel said.

"Nuh-uh, you always get those!"

With that, the three children went off into Halloween Town. Jack soon became a memory for them as they wandered through the deserted streets. Everything would belong to them soon if things went right. Still, there was one thing that bothered one of them.

"Guys, if we run things in Halloween Town, wouldn't that make us good?" Barrel asked.

"Are you kidding?" Lock asked.

"I'm just saying, without a Mayor or Jack or anyone to bother, we'll be working for Oogie Boogie all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shock asked.

"That if Oogie Boogie is the Pumpkin King, he'll be the good guy. That would make us the good guys too, right?"

"Barrel, stop being so stupid."

"Wait, Shock. He's right. If we win, then we can't be bad kids anymore. We'll have to follow orders and do chores."

"We can't do that! We're Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Shock exclaimed.

"So now what do we do?" Barrel asked.

"We get Jack back," Lock concluded.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"By getting Sandy Claws to help us. We're going through the Christmas Door."

"But Eris told us not to."

"See? That's following a rule. And we don't do that, do we?"

"No. We don't," Shock and Barrel said together as they chuckled evilly, racing Lock into the forest.

Can it be! Lock, Shock, and Barrel on the good side? Well, I guess so, for their own purposes. What will they find in Christmas Town? Or will they meet up with others on their way? And when is Cupid going to realize that's him in the mirror? Only time and the next chapter will tell. (Re-edit Comment: About time I started putting those three to good use.)


	24. Cupid's Story

Author's Note: Well, I certainly don't want Oogie Boogie after me; he's the meanest guy around after all. That and I figured a posting one-day late on the year anniversary of publication would be better than none at all. I've been giving credit to Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, Touchstone Pictures, and Capcom for a year now, and I'll continue doing so because they all rock for their contributions to the story of our favorite land of Halloween. (Re-edit Comment: Actually, I'd been truer to Mr. Burton and Mr. Elfman for a year. They just rock more.) 

The endless night made the forest spookier than usual. The rustling of the empty branches and hooting of the night owls seemed to bother Kitty as she and Zero walked deeper through the woods. Soon enough, they spotted a clearing bright with moonlight. As the pair entered, Kitty was amazed to see that the trees here were rather different.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before," Kitty said as she touched the knob of the Christmas Door, "It's so pretty."

Zero barked for her attention and nodded his head towards a different door, one that was red and in the shape of a heart.

"You think she went through that one?" Kitty asked as she looked at the flower in her hand and then to the door. "Are you sure?"

Zero answered by floating behind the cat girl and nudging her towards the door.

"Ok, ok. Well, let's go then."

With that, Kitty opened the door, and shrieked when a gust of wind sucked Zero and herself into the mysterious passage before it closed. Mere seconds later, three trick-or-treaters entered the clearing. One was sure he heard something.

"I heard someone scream," Barrel said.

"You chicken!" Shock exclaimed, "There's no one here."

"The wind always screams at home, why should it be any different here?" Lock asked.

"I guess you're right," Barrel said, not very sure of himself.

"Hurry up, we've got a Lobster Man to deal with," Shock told them as she opened the door

"HEY! Me first!" Lock exclaimed.

"Not before me," Barrel said as he jumped ahead.

"Excuse me, but haven't either of you heard of 'ladies first'?"

"Who's the lady?"

"Never mind, you moron," Shock said in a huff as all three were taken into the Christmas realm.

All the while, The Council of Celebrations was in for quite a tale. Venus had taken them and her son into the deepest part of her Temple. The room was circular with chairs arranged in that same form. In the center, Venus forced Cupid to sit down on a bench. She sighed as she watched him gaze into the mirror.

"You may take your seats, Gentlemen. I have just the thing to cure him," Venus said before she walked off to the side.

"About time, I was feelin' an immense pity for the lad," Saint Patrick said to the others.

"You and I both." Santa Claus added.

"I felt more annoyance, actually." Jacob said when Venus returned with a brown feather-tipped arrow.

"Now, can you continue looking at your love?" Venus asked Cupid as she aimed the arrow in her hand.

"Oh, yes. I shall never-AHHH!" Cupid exclaimed as Venus pricked his right arm, causing him to drop the mirror and watch it shatter into pieces.

There was a silence in the room after that. At least, until the pilgrim began to pray in order to counteract any bad luck from the broken mirror. The rest of the Council watched as Cupid blinked his eyes and rubbed them. He stood up and finally removed his cloak, revealing white, glossy wings with a span the same as his height. All he had besides his wings were his quiver, his bow, his sandals, and a loincloth. Though, Cupid seemed used to this attire, as he began to look around the room.

"How did I return here?" Cupid asked, "Mother, why do you look so vexed?"

"Cupid, son," Venus said lovingly before giving him a smack on the head, "How dare you ask why I am vexed! Wretched boy."

"You know I am well over two thousand years old and no boy."

"Yet you act like one. Running away from that mortal wife of yours to go fawning over some mirror."

"Leave Psyche out of this, Mother. And who are these people? Mortals?"

"Do not mind us, we were just leaving," Jacob said as he tried to get up, only to have Tevel pull him down.

"We found you in a city looking into your reflection. We gave you a hand mirror in order to bring you back."

"City? I was never called into any city. I was called into a village."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Santa Claus asked.

"Let me see. I was called into a village in the real world. Strange place, with houses of all different colors and people just the same."

"Ah, you mean a suburb," corrected the rabbi.

"Right, that. Well, it was raining in this 'suburb' and my wings were getting rather damp when I came across a coated figure under an umbrella. He called to me and asked for me to join him. I was rather surprised, since mortals usually can never see me, but I appreciated the kindness."

"Ha! You claim of a mortal showing kindness to you when your appearance would surely frighten him to death? Have I taught you nothing?" Venus asked disappointedly.

"But, Mother, this was no mortal. I found that out when I got a better look at how he walked. His legs never seemed to follow where the rest of his body was going. By the time my suspicions were proved correct, he had already snatched my quiver. Or, rather, they snatched it."

"They?" Santa Claus asked with a hint of familiarity.

"Yes, it turned out that the 'man' was made up of three children. At least, they seemed like children. Of demons, maybe. The point is that the girl of the group, the one in the middle of the body had snatched one of the arrows of love from my quiver. Before I could do anything, she poked me with it. I forgot to close my eyes. I fell in love with the first thing I saw, a puddle."

"You fell in love with a puddle?" Saint Patrick asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"Not the puddle itself, the reflection. My reflection. Remember Narcissus, Mother?"

"I knew that little prank would get me back one day."

"But how did you get into the city?" Tevel asked.

"I guess when the rain cleared, and my reflection along with it, I traveled to a place where I could find it again. When I reached that place of mirrors, I stayed there and never moved. I apologize for the inconvenience. I am truly sorry."

"At least you're here where you belong. We still have a major crisis on our hands," Santa Claus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe your mother can explain."

"Well, Cupid, perhaps I have been too rash with you?" Venus asked sheepishly.

"Mother, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just replaced you, is all."

"You replaced me! With who?"

"Jack Skellington."

"Who in Hades is Jack Skellington?"

"The one most likely running amok with the arrows of love and hate. Sorry, love."

"Wonderful," Cupid said sarcastically, "I at least hope Valentine has not heard about this."

"Oh, he has no idea of it. I have not seen him in ages. Chances are he is keeping couples together as he always has."

"Which will be even harder for him once this Skellington has done his damage."

"Oh my. I had not thought of that."

"In that case, we have no time to waste," Santa Claus said.

"Right you are. First, there is someone I need to see," Cupid said as he began to lift himself into the air.

"Oh no. You can see that excuse of a goddess when we have finished!"

"Sorry, Mother. I have been away from her for much too long."

Before Venus could say another word, Cupid flew out of the room. He searched high and low for Psyche before spotting her beside the lake with some kind of companion. He lowered himself in back of them and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss. I am seeking the most beautiful lady in all of Valentine Town. Have you seen her?"

"Cupid? Cupid! You are well!" Psyche exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I take it you missed me."

"Oh, I did. More than anything."

"Now, now, do not ignore your guest for me."

"Oh! Sally, I'm terribly sorry. This is my husband, Cupid."

"Pleasure to meet you, fair damsel," Cupid said as he bowed, "You seem distressed."

"I'm sorry. I haven't really been myself lately."

"Well, if there is anything you need here, I will be more than happy to help you."

"Thank you," Sally said before hearing something familiar, "It can't be."

Not too far in the distance, someone was calling Sally's name. Sally walked towards the voice as she saw two figures heading towards her. One was Zero; she couldn't mistake his spectral shape for anything else. The other was Kitty, and she was the one calling her name.

"Kitty? How did you get here?"

"Zero helped me. Listen, things are really bad back at home."

"I know."

"Then you have to do something."

"I can't, Kitty. Everything has gone so wrong."

"But we can't just give up, can we?" Kitty asked as she held the flower close to her.

"You brought it?"

"I figured maybe I could bring you back if I showed it to you."

"Excuse me, but is that a lavender?" Psyche asked.

"A lavender? What's that?" Sally asked, "I never heard of one of those before."

"Never heard of a lavender?" Cupid asked, "They're very soothing flowers, can calm even the wildest of beasts."

As soon as Cupid said that, Psyche's eyes lit up. She snatched the flower away from Sally and grabbed her hand. They began to run to the Temple, followed by Zero, Kitty, and Cupid. Sally was fighting the urge to rip the seam of her arm when she asked Psyche what was going on.

"No time to explain, but I think with the right mixture, we can use this to our advantage."

So, what can that lavender do in the hands of the good guys? And will Saint Valentine figure out any of this before he misses out on the action? As for Lock, Shock, and Barrel, how will they react when they figure out the Lobster Man isn't home? Well, only one way to find out, and that's through the next chapter.


	25. Falling Apart

Author's Note: Oh, my poor readers. I've been a bad girl not giving you a new chapter soon enough. Sorry, loves, but my computer is still kind of dead. I don't know when I'll get a new one, but when I do, you'll see a lot more of this story a lot sooner. And remember, Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Touchstone Pictures, Disney, and Capcom all own a piece of Halloween Town and its residents. Valentine Town and anything else in this story came from my head, and I own that. At least, I think I do. 

As Psyche dragged Sally back to Venus' Temple, there were other problems looming in the holiday worlds. For one thing, Christmas Town had three new visitors. Well, not exactly new since they had journeyed there once before. Therefore, they knew exactly on whose door to knock on if they were seeking the Lobster Man.

However, this time, Sandy Claws did not answer. Instead, an elderly woman in red and a white apron was at the doorway. She looked down to see the three confused children staring back at her. Her eyebrows raised themselves beneath her gray hair as she began to speak to them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where's Sandy?" said the child in red as he removed his mask, revealing frustration on his identical face.

"Sandy? Do you mean Santa?"

"The fat guy who gives out the presents," said the girl of the group impatiently.

"Hmmm, three rude children dressed in costumes. Santa's told me all about you. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, correct?"

"How do you know that, Lady?" asked the last child.

"I'm his wife. Mrs. Claus to you three rascals. Even if he were here, I doubt he would like to talk to you. You've been very naughty recently."

"He's not here? We came all the way to this dump and he's not HERE!" Shock yelled, "This is all your fault, Lock!"

"Don't start blaming this on me."

"But it was your idea."

"Shut up, Barrel."

"Why are you so desperate to find him?"

"Listen, some bad stuff is going to happen soon. Our boss is back, and he's got friends. A lot of them," Lock explained with a sour look.

"Oogie Boogie? That's impossible, Santa told me he was taken care of."

"Well he isn't. If we don't stop him, we're going to have to do his dirty work forever," Shock said.

"No more trick-or-treating, no more pranks, no more fun. It's too horrible to even think about," Barrel said.

"Well, you have good intentions."

"We never have good intentions, Lady. We're Lock, Shock, and Barrel."

"Listen to me closely, you little demon. Santa is not here, but he isn't so far away."

"What do you mean by that?" Barrel asked, only to be shushed by Shock.

"There is a land not far from here that Santa's been visiting. He's sent messengers from it when he can. If you really need to find him, go into the forest and through the door shaped like a heart. He will be there."

"You better not be lying to us, or we'll egg your house."

"You can trust me, little witch. I have no reason to lie to you. Now, before you go, would any of you like cookies? They're fresh, and it wouldn't be polite of me to send you off on empty stomachs."

Since they were never ones to turn down free food, Lock, Shock, and Barrel decided staying in Christmas Town a little longer wouldn't do much harm. As they snacked on cookies and milk, Halloween Town was in an uproar. As it turned out, the entire town was inside the Town Hall still waiting for Jack. However, it was a completely different scene waiting them once four men dressed in black opened the door.

"Aye, 'Tis a foul stench of demon in the air here." said the Grand Elder as they walked in.

"Who are you? You can't just come in here!" the Mayor exclaimed, nearly tripping over himself as he ran towards them, only to have three guns pointed at his head, "Now, now. No need for violence."

"Hear me now! Thou art to walk silently with us if thou wish to be saved.Thy hideous fate can be averted if thou follow us!"

"What hideous fate?" asked the werewolf.

"Those guys are crazy," the harlequin demon added.

"We're not going with you. We're waiting for our king," said the clown on the unicycle as he tore off his face revealing a large space of nothing.

"King? Thy king is gone. Gone to rid the world of evil such as thineselves. Now either come with us or we will have to turn thou over to others."

"Do your worst!" yelled Mr. Hyde and his two smaller selves, causing the entire Town Hall to rise up and walk menacingly towards the intruders.

"Thou leavest us no choice," the Grand Elder finished as he motioned for his companions to allow the townsfolk through.

The entire town walked out into Guillotine Square only to see soldiers. Men carrying spears and swords surrounded them on all sides. Their armor seemed to be of an ancient kind, yet strong. The Halloween Townsfolk were no match for them, and they quickly decided to follow these men. Their cries for Jack went unanswered as the Pumpkin King was currently flying his way to the mortal world.

What the Halloween Townsfolk didn't know was that there were others planning to help them at this very moment. In Venus' Temple, the Council of Celebrations was interrupted when Psyche, Sally, Cupid, Zero, and Kitty burst through the doors and made it into the same circular room where Cupid was cured. Venus was not amused by their entry.

"What, pray tell, is going on?" Venus asked.

"Look, a lavender," Psyche said, out of breath as she passed the flower to Venus, "Touched by Jack himself."

"Oh, really? This could prove to be useful," Venus said.

"How can a flower help us now?" asked the Pilgrim.

"Cupid, go borrow some incense from the Priestesses and have some cherubs gather wood. Psyche, grab a cauldron and fetch some chamomile to balance this out."

"What are you doing?" Santa Claus asked Venus as the other deities left the room.

"I'm making a special arrow. Lavender is a soothing plant. With the right mixture, it could put someone to sleep."

"Sleep? It's not going to hurt Jack, will it?" Sally asked.

"Not before I do," said a completely different voice.

Every head in the room turned to see that Psyche and Cupid had stopped and bowed to a man. This man was wearing a long red tunic that nearly swept the floor with every step he took. He had his arms crossed as he walked towards them, his brown-eyed gaze never leaving Venus'. This man, with a notebook held in his arms and black hair sweeping his face could be none other than Valentine. And right now, he wasn't very happy.

"Venus, may I ask why I have been kept in the dark about these little meetings you have been holding?"

"Well, Saint Valentine, I did not wish to disturb you in your work," Venus said sheepishly.

"Venus, who is this holiday named after?"

"You, sir."

"If anything happens to disturb this holiday, I would like to know," he said before turning to the others. "Nicholas, Patrick, have you been hiding this from me as well?"

"We thought you knew," Patrick said.

"Well, I had no idea. Fellow Saints should not keep secrets from the others."

"Valentine, we all know you take your work seriously. We apologize. We just figured that with your responsibility of keeping couples in love, you had enough work on your hands."

"Thank you for thinking of me, Nicholas. It is true that love is much harder to control nowadays. But it is easier to take care of when flying skeletons are not rampaging all over the world."

"Excuse me?" Venus asked as her eyes widened.

"I heard Psyche was to bring a cauldron soon. When it comes, perhaps I can show you what I mean."

Uh-oh, trouble in the Real World. This can't be good. How is Jack rampaging anyway? Will they be able to stop him before the whole world goes into mass chaos? And when will the Terrible Trio get moving to Valentine Town? That's for the next chapter to answer, whenever that comes along. (Re-edit Comment: Poor Valentine was so underused. I'm going to have to bring him back too.)


	26. The Cauldron and the Cherub

Author's Note: Guess what? I got a new computer! Faster, better, and more capable of delivering fresh chapters. Speaking of which, I think I'm a bit overdue on that last one. As I remember, Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, Touchstone Pictures, and Capcom have all contributed to the original film. This is still fanfiction, which continues now.

If there was one person who could keep the gods and goddesses on a tight schedule, it was Valentine. Within moments, Psyche had brought in a cauldron filled with fresh water along with some chamomile. Cupid followed behind her, balancing incense and a load of wood in his hands. All the while, Saint Valentine had been speaking with the rag doll from Halloween Town and her strange companions.

"So, you know that skeleton?" Saint Valentine asked Sally in a curious tone, "You seem so civil compared to him."

"His name is Jack," Sally said with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"You love him. I can tell by the way you defend him."

"I know what Jack is doing is wrong, but he really is a good person deep down."

"Oh yes, definitely love. No mistake about it. You obviously have won over your doubts."

"How do you know I had doubts?"

"Well, it was due to the lack of communication. Sorry about that."

"I thought we weren't allowed to travel to other worlds yet," Jacob said, obviously eavesdropping.

"I can see things without having to travel, good sir. I can prove it right now," Valentine said as he walked over to the cauldron, watching as everyone gathered around him, "Lord, grant me thy sight."

The cauldron, which had been filled during Valentine's chat with Sally now began to bubble. What was once clear water became nearly black with starry spots, with puffy clouds floating midair. Every once in a while were formations of hearts of cherubs in flight. Venus immediately knew what this was.

"Valentine, I already know what our sky looks like," the Goddess said in an irritated tone.

"Patience is a virtue."

"One my mother does not have," Cupid pointed out, earning him a smack on the back of his head.

"Yes, well, it takes time for this technique to work. Now, is it agreed that we want to see what Jack is doing at this instant?"

The collective crowd nodded their heads. Valentine then put his hands over the water and closed his eyes in a deep focus. Without any outside force, the water in the cauldron began to swirl at a fast pace. When it stopped, the sky it portrayed was no longer star-filled or peaceful. It was a gray of an early, wintry night. The scenery below was of a small town, where mortal residents were still walking about, minding their own business.

"I don't see anything wrong with this picture," Tevel said.

"You will, believe me."

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked the Easter Bunny, who perked up suddenly.

"Seems like he heard something," Santa Claus said as the rabbit stared intently into the cauldron.

"It must be coming from there, but I don't hear it," Psyche said.

It didn't take long until everyone did hear it. What the Easter Bunny heard was a relentless cackle coming from the cauldron. However, the one making the sound was none other than Jack himself. In the next few moments, the bewitched Pumpkin King flew into view and dove into the town. Since he was not Cupid, people could see him, and they screamed when they did.

The cauldron changed the view to ground level. The focus was now on a group of male friends walking out of a tavern after a night out. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a black-winged skeleton in their path, but that was all they could do. Jack shot each one of them with arrows of pure hate. By the time he left for more victims, the friends were now fighting and beating each other with anything they could grab.

"This is horrible!" Sally exclaimed.

"He has already covered many small towns all over the world. Things will only worsen once he reaches major cities," Saint Valentine said.

"Oh, this is all my fault," Venus said.

"No, it's Eris'. She caused all of this," Sally said.

"Who's Eris?" Kitty asked Sally.

"A very wicked goddess," Cupid answered, "Now that I think about, creating all of this havoc would please her in a great way."

"I think I saw her once. She said I should keep my mouth shut about seeing her or she'd break my neck."

"Eris is a horrible person to reckon with, but we have to. Valentine, thank you for this insight. Now, I have to make the Arrow of Slumber," Venus said, "Son, you may have just gotten home, but I need my best messenger to deliver this arrow. Do not mess up this time!"

"I love you too, Mother," Cupid said cynically.

"Everyone else, out. This is strictly business going on here," Venus said as she made shooing motions with her hands.

With a collective sigh, everyone filed out of the room until only Venus and Cupid were left to tend to their work. From there, everyone took different paths. Tevel, Jacob, and the Easter Bunny decided to sit by the lake and stare at the peaceful sky while Valentine was getting reacquainted with Saint Patrick and Santa Claus. Meanwhile, Sally, Psyche, Kitty and Zero sat on the steps of the Temple, wondering how everything had gone so wrong.

"This has never happened here before," Psyche said as she patted Zero on the head, "Eris was always in the shadows doing minor things. But never anything so evil."

"Jack can be so naive. That's something I love about him. But when I saw him in the cauldron, he looked so fierce," Sally said.

"It has to be a spell. From what you told me, he would never do anything so foul out of his own accord."

"I know. Why did this have to happen to us?"

"The Fates do strange things sometimes."

"Does anyone else here smell cookies?" Kitty asked as she sniffed the air.

Before either Psyche or Sally could reply to Kitty's odd question, a flash of cherub nearly made its way into the Temple. Psyche grabbed the cherub before it could enter, knowing Venus would not like any distractions. To her surprise, this particular cherub seemed very annoyed.

"Lady Psyche, can I PLEASE enter the Temple? I need to ask Lady Venus to let me stay here for a long while," the cherub asked in a distinctly young male voice.

"Why is that?" Psyche asked.

"Well, I was at Mr. Claus' home to inform his wife of his whereabouts, as usual. Then, Mrs. Claus tells me to accompany three monsters here. They're terrible! Making fun of my wings and throwing rocks at me. I want to stay here for a long rest."

"What did these monsters look like?" Sally asked.

"Don't bother asking, they were following me. They should be here any minute now," the cherub said as it fell into Psyche's lap and was licked by Zero, "Hey! That tickles!"

"The cookie smell's getting stronger," Kitty mentioned as three short figures approached the ones sitting on the Temple steps.

"About time, you stupid flying baby," Lock said to the cherub.

"Oh, I thought you were lost in the woods forever," the cherub said disappointedly as he flew off to safety.

"Hey, look. It's Jack's girlfriend," Barrel pointed out.

"Do you know where the Lobster Man is?" Shock asked Sally, "If you don't, someone's gonna get hurt."

"Santa Claus is busy right now," Sally said.

"Well he better get un-busy! We need to talk," Lock said.

"Yeah. We wanna take down Oogie Boogie," Barrel said before Shock smacked him with her mask.

"Must you tell EVERYONE what we wanna do?"

"If it's important, then of course," Santa Claus said as his shadow covered Lock, Shock, and Barrel, "Well, if it isn't the naughtiest children I have ever seen. My wife must have fed you. You smell of gingerbread."

"Listen, Sandy, you beat Oogie Boogie last time, so you need to help us beat him this time," Lock demanded.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because we'll be forced to do all his dirty work instead of egg people's houses or get to use any of the weapons we have in out treehouse," Barrel said.

"Those aren't good reasons at all."

"Because we'll beat you to a pulp if you don't help us?" Shock asked.

"Still not a good reason."

"Fine! Because we want to have the old Halloween Town back, because then we still have people to bug," Lock said, trying to hide any inkling of goodness he showed.

"I can help you for that."

"Good, because all the bad guys from all the other worlds are in Halloween town right now and probably doing some really bad stuff," Barrel said.

When Barrel said this, nearly everyone who was around fell silent. Once again, Shock smacked him with her mask. But this wasn't enough to stop the questions of why all of the Holiday villains were in Halloween Town. By then, Lock, Shock, and Barrel had to tell them everything in order to make any progress. Eris and Oogie's alliance, their journeys to other worlds, and the brewing trouble in Halloween Town were all told in a matter of minutes.

"You guys have done a lot of bad stuff," Kitty said, amazed at all the trio had accomplished.

"Shut up, Scaredy Cat," Lock said.

"The point is that we are all in this together," Santa Claus said, "In order to take down everyone, we need to combine what we have and use it.

"Good news, everyone!" Venus yelled as she appeared at the Temple entrance, "I finished the arrow, and Cupid is ready to go into the Real World."

"Good, because we have a large battle on our hands."

"We do?" Venus asked.

"Eris has called every evil force in our worlds to work together. We have to defeat all of them now."

"That is it! I'm going with all of you."

"Excuse me?" Psyche asked.

"I may be the Goddess of Love, but I will fight to preserve it if necessary. I would count this as necessary. Would you, Psyche?"

"Yes, I do. You are right. Good luck, Lady Venus."

"I'll gather everyone in our party. We are leaving for Halloween Town right now. This madness ends here," Santa Claus said.

Wow, serious talk for Old Saint Nick, eh? When will Cupid face off with Jack? Can our heroes take down the serious evil in Halloween Town? Does Eris have any more tricks up her sleeve? Find out when the next chapter comes along. (Re-edit Comment: Awww, this is the point where everything's getting fixed. Ok, maybe it's good this story is obscenely long.)


	27. Arrows, Dice, and Sunlight

Author's Note: New chapter time! Hope it wasn't too long a wait for everyone. Now, the owners of the original Nightmare Before Christmas are as follows: Mr. Burton for the original story, Mr. Elfman for the awesome music, Disney and Touchstone Pictures for putting the movie in theaters, and Capcom for making a game out of it. This particular plotline came from me, and yes, I do own my head and all the lovely brainmeats it contains. Thank you and enjoy the show.

It didn't take long at all for the Council of Celebrations to gather in front of Venus' Temple. As for the Goddess herself, she had reentered to ready herself for the upcoming battle. When she appeared once again, her arms and legs were covered with golden plates, along with a chest piece bearing the large insignia of a heart. However, she was missing something.

"Shouldn't you wear a helmet?" Santa Claus asked.

"And ruin my hair?" Venus asked, "Besides, I am immortal, remember?"

"So is Eris," Saint Valentine added bluntly.

"Oh, believe me, the punishment I have for her is farworse than death."

"I had no idea the Goddess of Love could be so sadistic," Rabbi Tevel said.

"Cupid!" Venus called, watching as her son flew to her side, "Remember, aim for Jack's head. When he falls asleep, bring him back here. Psyche should be able to heal him."

"Must he go so soon?" Psyche pouted.

"I will be back this time. Honestly, Love," Cupid said sheepishly as he grabbed his wife's hands.

"Then I will wait for you. Stay away from puddles."

"Yes, Dear."

"What about us?" Shock asked as she motioned to her cohorts.

"You three have done enough damage," Santa Claus said.

"Oh come on! You can't just leave us here!" Lock exclaimed.

"We'll be good!" Barrel exclaimed, "But not that good."

"Do you know where all of these villains are hiding?" Saint Patrick asked.

"Of course! We took them to Halloween Town ourselves," Shock said.

"Then you can take us there."

"Fine then. Follow us," Barrel said.

"And if you fall behind, we're leaving you," Lock threatened as he and Shock followed their partner in crime.

One by one, each person followed Lock, Shock, and Barrel. First, the members of the Council of Celebrations, then Venus. All who were left were Sally, Kitty, and Zero. The three of them seemed frightened of what might be found back in their home. However, Sally wanted one last word with three of the Valentine Townsfolk before she went anywhere.

"Cupid, don't hurt Jack," Sally said.

"The arrow will only put him in a slumber, nothing more or less. I promise."

"Psyche, could you keep Zero here? Jack will want to see someone familiar when he wakes up."

"I'll take care of him for the time being. Isn't that right?" Psyche asked Zero as the ghostly dog gazed lazily into the distance as the goddess pet him.

"Mr. Valentine, sir, Jack means well, really."

"I know he does. Maybe with a good woman like you talking some sense to him, these little mishaps will stop," Saint Valentine said.

"Let's go, Kitty. We don't want to lag too far behind," Sally said as she started to walk off.

"See you around, Zero," Kitty said to the dog, who licked her in response, "Not again," the cat girl said to herself as she followed Sally and wiped the slobber from her cheek.

With that, the last members of the group left Valentine Town. Cupid took this as his signal to take off into the skies and begin his search for Jack. All the while, Halloween Town was quiet. Even this quiet was deemed too chilling for its residents. Perhaps because all of them were being led into what was once known as Oogie Boogie's Lair. As eyes leered at them from the shadows, their worst fears were realized.

"Well, well, well. Hello everybody," Oogie Boogie said as he walked in front of the townsfolk, "What's the matter, scared?" he asked with a belly laugh.

"You're alive!" the Mayor exclaimed, his Unhappy Face displaying the utter confusion and dread everyone else felt.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, ya old Two-Face."

"That's because it is. Makes me wanna play the blues," said the accordion player.

"Did I hear someone disrespecting me!" Oogie yelled, "In case any of you haven't noticed, boneheaded Jack Skellington isn't around here. That makes me Pumpkin King."

"You can't just do that! It's preposterous," Doctor Finkelstein exclaimed.

"Oh, but I am doing it. And I'm gonna get away with it too!" Oogie said as he let out another hearty laugh.

"Excuse me, but I believe I deserve some credit," said Eris as she walked to Oogie Boogie's right side.

"Oh, right. This is Eris. She's your new Pumpkin Queen," Oogie said before Eris elbowed him, "Come on, baby. It can work."

"We have a deal Oogie. I help you rule Halloween Town, now you help me conquer every other Holiday Land. That is all."

"Fine, Sally can be my queen now."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!"

"No problem, Doc. I don't consider these hands!"

"Oogie, do what you will with these people and get it over with. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Come on, now. I have a right, as the new and better Pumpkin King, to punish these impudent subjects of mine as I please. What will I do?" Oogie asked himself as he started to shake a pair of dice, "Anything less than a seven, and you can all serve your king without any complaints, anything higher, and you get to be burned to a crisp in the hot lava underneath the floor you're standing on."

"What if you get a seven?" asked the saxophone player.

"You're first in the lava."

"Aw, man."

"Nice going." said the musician in the bass.

"Wait a minute," Eris said, "Something's not right here."

"What are you talking about? I'm the Pumpkin King and I say everything's going perfectly."

"Fine, Your Majesty. Then explain why sunlight is pouring in through that pipe."

"Sunlight?" Oogie Boogie asked as he turned to the left, where Eris was pointing.

An insect-feeding pipe led from the upper reaches of the Treehouse to the lair. Up until this point, only the silvery luminance of the moon managed to seep through. However, instead of silver, the light seeping in was a faint yellow, of a sun rising after a long period of rest. Oogie wasn't too happy about this.

"Those friends of yours are slacking off. Get them in here."

"I thought everything was going perfectly," Eris said with a smug smile.

"I said get them in here!"

"No need to raise your voice. I will return, and please, have these people either obeying you or dead when I come back."

"You heard the lady," Oogie Boogie said as he let the dice fall to the ground.

As nearly all of Halloween Town waited for their fate to be decided by two small cubes, the sun finally rose in the Real World. Up in the skies, Cupid returned to his domain. Only now, he was on a completely different mission. He sighed sadly at the ruined world beneath him and figured a few arrows of love wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Let's see, one for you," Cupid said as he fired an arrow at a man with a lead pipe. "One for you, and one for you." he continued as he shot arrows at a bickering couple, "Now, is this better or not?"

Cupid, used to being invisible, wasn't used to receiving an answer from anyone. However, he was surprised when he saw three arrows of Hate pierce the three people he just cured. When he looked above him, he caught a glimpse of a black-winged figure flying away from the scene. The god smiled to himself as he followed in hot pursuit. But, as he was about to find out, he was not the only one chasing Jack.

"Lord Cupid!" a young female voice exclaimed from behind the deity.

"A cherub? My mother sent you after this creature?" Cupid asked in disbelief.

"Well, not alone," said the female cherub as she motioned her head behind them.

"How many of you are here?" Cupid said as he looked back.

"Ten. We were so worried about you."

"Have you weakened him in any way?"

"We tried, but he is just too strong for all of us. We wanted to get him before the mortals do."

"The mortals are after him?"

"The ones that are not poisoned with Hate. They shoot at him all the time, and the Hate Bringer never seems to notice."

"Listen, I need all of you to distract him. I have something that will take him down."

The cherub nodded and flew back to the other cherubs following the God of Love. In a few moments, Cupid hovered in midair and watched as they soared ahead of him and managed to bring the black-feathered menace to a halt. Cupid took his aim and fired only to watch Jack catch it in his right hand.

"You didn't think this could stop me, did you?" Jack asked Cupid with a sneer, "I'm just going to turn it into another arrow of Hate. Watch."

"Your powers cannot work on that arrow." Cupid said as Jack tried to turn its feathers black.

"They've worked on every other arrow."

"This one is special."

"What do you know of this!" Jack yelled, frustrated that he had no power over the arrow and shoved it in his quiver.

"Surely you jest. I am the Deliverer of Love Himself, and I would appreciate it if I had my job back."

"You won't be able to do so well if one of these strikes you." Jack said as he took an black-tipped arrow from his quiver and aimed it at Cupid.

"Your antics would be funny if you were not so serious. I am the God of Love. I have been flying before I could walk. You will never be able to hit me," Cupid teased.

This enraged the true Pumpkin King even further and caused him to start firing. Despite being an excellent flyer, Cupid had to go farther and faster in order to avoid the arrows. As they flew above the Earth, the cherubs managed to sneak the arrow out of Jack's quiver without him noticing its disappearance. At one point, Jack had Cupid cornered amongst skyscrapers without realizing he was the one in peril.

"This is the end for you," Jack said.

"I am afraid that your reign of hatred ends here," Cupid said, "Restrain him!"

What! Let go of me!" Jack exclaimed as a team of nine cherubs gabbed his arms and legs, removed his wings, and seized his quiver and bow.

"Please do the honors, Lord Cupid," one of the male cherubs said as he handed the deity the arrow.

"You were good competition, Jack, but you will thank me for this," Cupid said as he readied the arrow and then let it fly.

The arrow hit Jack's cheek, ricocheted off of the skull, and then hit Cupid on the left shoulder. The group of cherubs watched as Jack fell asleep in their arms, only to be followed by Cupid moments later. Half of them managed to grab the god and fly him back to Valentine Town in his slumbering state. It took a while, but they reached Valentine Town, which was all a flutter with the long missed sunlight.

"Cupid? What happened?" Psyche asked as she walked over to her groggy husband.

"Psyche, be a dear and-" Cupid started before he yawned, "And cure Jack. He has been under Eris' influence for much too long," he finished as he fell to sleep once more.

"He hit himself with the arrow," one of the cherubs stated.

"Not again," Psyche sighed, "Well, bring both of them inside. It seems I have a lot of work to do."

The flying infants placed Jack and Cupid on two beds in the same room. Psyche and Zero walked inside while Saint Valentine stood at the doorway. The spectral dog tried to wake his master by pressing his nose to his face. When Jack didn't awaken, Zero whined sadly.

"Don't cry, I'll help him."

"What is it that you plan on doing?" Saint Valentine asked.

"After being so intent on forcing everyone around him to hate, Jack must be confused. I'm going to tap into his thoughts."

"From out here?"

"Saint Valentine, I ask that you please be quiet. Entering another person's mind needs complete focus and quiet in order to be successful."

With that, the goddess placed her hands on Jack's skull and began to breathe softly. She slowed her breathing until it seemed that she was not taking any air in at all. Valentine walked over to see if she was alright, only to jump back when she opened her eyes. Instead of being brown with black pupils, Psyche's eyes were a pure white. She was clearly in Jack's mind now.

Oooh, Psyche's gone into a spooky trance. Hopefully, she'll make Jack all better and good again. But what will she find in his brain? What number will Oogie Boogie roll back in Halloween Town? And was the sunlight caused by laziness or a victory for the good guys? Find out next time as the story continues. (Re-edit Comment: I'd forgotten how interesting that fight between Cupid and Jack had been.)


	28. Jack's Awakening

Author's Note: Hmmm, whatever will I do with this free time? I know! I'll write an insanely long disclaimer, then add another chapter! Sound good to all of you? I hope so. We all know this by now, but I don't have much money and hence can't afford to be sued. The Nightmare Before Christmas is and was a story that came to form in Mr. Burton's head, given music by Mr. Elfman, financed by Disney, put in theaters through Touchstone pictures, and currently being made into a game by Capcom. Saints, deities, and other whimsical creatures featured in this story either appeared in the movie, were made up by people who lived thousands of years ago, or just popped out of my head. How they're put together was my idea unless I'm otherwise notified. If your eyes don't hurt from reading all of that, then kudos for you and enjoy this chapter.

Psyche found herself wrapped in nothing but dark, winding paths. She had gone into minds before, but none of them were this spooky. Usually, there were doubts and gossip floating about, but nothing worse. Psyche nearly went back to her own mind when a group of bats flew over her head.

"I wonder if this is normal for him," the goddess said to herself as she walked around dead trees and ignored the hooting of owls, "If this is what he likes, I'm not sure I'd like to find out what scares him."

She continued walking until she saw a clearing. It was a circle of trees, where there was the one light in Jack's mind. However, that was all the brightness she found. As Psyche stepped closer and closer to the clearing, she saw two figures. One seemed to be pinned to a tree by something while the other stood in front of it. Psyche's curiosity forced her to hide behind a dead tree and see who they were. To her surprise, both of them were Jack.

The first Jack was wearing a black suit. He was the one pinned to the tree with arrows. Behind his form, Psyche could make out the giant shape of a heart. The other Jack was the one Psyche had seen the cherubs carry in. His winged form smirked at the first Jack as he prepared another arrow.

"Poor Jack, so confused by this trivial emotion," said the winged Jack as he shot another arrow, which landed between two imbedded in Jack's chest, "Hate is so much easier to understand."

"Hate is terrible. I won't give in to you!"

"You already have. You hardly put up a fight when I pinned you here in the first place. You stopped believing in love for one second, and then I took over."

"I never stopped believing," the first Jack said.

"Go on, be stubborn. It's not as if you're ever going to leave that tree. You'll spend eternity there with your fake love symbol and I'll be in control," the winged Jack said as he heard a rustling, "Who's there!"

"Sorry, gentlemen. I just happened to wander into these woods by accident. I'll be leaving you alone now," Psyche said as she came out into the open.

"Oh no you don't. You've seen too much."

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this."

"Be quiet! Don't make me shoot you again."

"Jack, you're not going to let this imposter speak to you that way, are you?"

"I'm no imposter! I'm the Jack that's been dying to get out for so long."

"From what I've heard of Jack Skellington, he doesn't have a natural bone of pure hatred in his body. You, sir, are a spell cast by Eris."

"Eris? I know not of that name."

"You pinned Jack to that tree the moment she managed to enchant him and have kept him from regaining control. I'm here to put a stop to that," Psyche said, "Jack, you have to pry yourself free."

"Why? Sally doesn't love me anymore. I lied to her and lost her, just as I deserved to," said a gloomy Jack.

"See? He's better off that way."

"She does love you. I've talked to her myself."

"How do you know?" asked the winged Jack.

"Sally says you scare people better than anyone else she knows."

"Really?" the pinned Jack asked, perking up.

"Well, she doesn't know that many people," the winged Jack said.

"She loves how naive and purely honest you can be, even if it gets you into trouble. She doesn't mind, as long as she's by your side, she'll stay with you through thick and thin."

"She'll nag at you whenever you want to try something new. She'll always bother you. Sally is nothing but dead weight."

"You _are_ an imposter!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the three arrows pinning him to the tree and pulled them out, "No part of me would ever put Sally down. You are going to pay for your words."

However, Jack never got to beat the imposter to a pulp. When he freed himself from the tree, the winged Jack vanished, leaving nothing but a quiver, bow, wings, and an orange loincloth behind. Jack started to falter before falling to the ground, now remembering he had been shot with arrows. Psyche sat down next to him in order to make sure he was alright.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Psyche. I never had a chance to meet you in person before now."

"Are you a goddess as well?"

"I help those who doubt their true feelings."

"Thank you. I've been pinned to that tree for so long," Jack said as he looked at the heart, "And still, love continues to perplex me."

"Love is unpredictable, very unstable, and yet, a very driving force in life. Well, afterlife in your case."

"All I ever wanted was to make Sally happy and proud of me."

"Your heart was in the right place, but you should leave Valentine's Day to us. Even we have problems trying to get love right and that's our job. That's how mixed up it is."

"So she really loves me?"

"Of course. She even left to go fight that Oogie Boogie scoundrel and Eris to defend your honor."

"WHAT!" Jack exclaimed as he sat straight up, "Oh no, not again. We have to get out of here."

"Just follow me through the door and we'll be in Valentine Town once more."

With that, Psyche led Jack through the heart shaped door. Together, they left his mind. Psyche was back in her rightful place when her eyes turned brown once more. When her hands left Jack's skull, the Pumpkin King nearly leapt out of his bed before realizing something.

"How did I get in here of all places?" he asked as Zero floated to his bed and started to lick his hand affectionately.

"Ask my husband once I wake him up," Psyche said as she walked over to the next bed and kissed the sleeper on the lips.

"Once more, Love. I'm still sleepy," Cupid said with one eye open.

"You joker. I managed to cure Jack."

"Ah, so Mr. Skellington is back to his old self. Hello there, hope there are no bad feelings about the arrow to the head," Cupid said as he sat up.

"When did that happen?"

"Back when you were the Hate Bringer. You can blame Eris for that."

"Eris... that's right! I have to get to Halloween Town as soon as possible," Jack said, "Where's your nearest graveyard?"

"Graveyard? You still have wings. You can fly there if you wanted," Cupid said.

"Of course," Jack said as he got up, "Zero, we're going home."

"Not yet," said Saint Valentine as he approached the door to the room, "I see our holiday troublemaker has woken up."

"Oh, be kind to him. He had a rough time in there," Psyche said as she pointed to Jack's head.

"Mr. Skellington, I am Saint Valentine. First, I wish to apologize to you. Apparently, I let a lack of communication grow between you and your lady love. For that, I am sorry. Second, please refrain from volunteering to help in any Valentine's Day proceedings without asking my permission. Do not listen to Venus, she is a bit of a loon. And last of all, take Cupid with you. I believe his mother needs his expertise on a punishment she worked out for Eris."

"What? But I just came home again!" Cupid said.

"You still have much work to do in the Real World. Try not to prick yourself with another arrow."

"I hope this doesn't sour any of your views on Halloween, Mr. Valentine," Jack said.

"I have no idea what Halloween is."

"No idea? You'll have to visit sometime. But not now. I'll let you know when things are safe."

"You and Cupid go ahead. Good luck to the both of you," Saint Valentine said, to which Zero barked, "My mistake, three of you."

Zero closed his eyes in contentment before hovering next to Cupid and Jack, who had both taken flight. Then, all three flew out of the room and into the morning sky. The sunlight seemed so fresh and new after the endless night, that it may have well energized the trio. However, there was one place where this was not appreciated. It seemed the light was bothering Oogie Boogie's eyesight as he rolled his dice.

"What's taking that woman so long?" Oogie Boogie asked himself, "She'll miss out on all the fun."

"She's the lucky one," the Mayor said, "Oh, where can Jack be?"

"That Bonehead ain't gonna save you now, so get used to being slaves or another addition to lava."

"Oogie!" Eris yelled as she ran back into the lair, "Hurry up! I need you outside now."

"Fine. Come on," Oogie said to his dice as he let them go.

Every eye of every creature was on the pair of dice. They tumbled around at Oogie's burlap feet only to change from number to number. One of them settled on a one while the other continued to spin about. When it finally stopped, it settled on the number six. This meant one thing.

"Lucky Seven! Time for all of you to take a nice swim in the lava. Starting with you, Sax Man," Oogie Boogie yelled as he ran off, pressing a button on the wall.

He could hear the screams of the townsfolk as the floor beneath them began to open to the fatal goo beneath. Oogie didn't care, however. Not only could he get rid all of all the Halloween Town residents, but he finally rolled something other than snake eyes. This meant a certain Goddess of Discord owed him a kiss. Yet Eris seemed to forget this promise once Oogie got outside.

"The Druids are gone," Eris said, pushing Oogie Boogie's puckered face away.

"Who cares? We got what we wanted," Oogie said, "Well, almost. Kiss me, baby."

"Never. This is serious. Those Druids never leave a spell unattended."

"They're probably lazy," Oogie said as he heard the screams begin to grow faint, "Ah, victory."

"Hold on," Eris said as she knelt to the ground.

She noticed some kind of creature near them. It appeared to be a very large green snake which had been passed out for a while. When the Goddess picked it up, one of its eyes opened to reveal green. That's when Eris noticed the two other green snakes near it. Not to her surprise, when she opened their eyes, one had blue and the other brown.

"NO! Those idiots turned into snakes! Wake up you imbeciles!" Eris yelled as she threw the first snake to the ground.

"If they don't wake up, can I eat them?"

"Why would they do this? They only turn into snakes when-"

"When faced with their enemy," a familiar female voice said.

Eris turned her head to look at the treehouse. Standing on the branches were Venus, Saint Patrick, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They jumped to ground level when they were spotted and all put up a brave front. Nonetheless, this seemed to enrage Eris and Oogie Boogie even more.

"WHAT do you think you're doing!" Oogie Boogie yelled.

"We don't like doing your dirty work anymore," Lock said.

"Yeah, we prefer doing our own," Shock added.

"We quit," Barrel said as he shot a rock at Oogie Boogie with a slingshot.

"Get back here, you three ingrates!" Oogie yelled as he chased the trio after they broke into a run.

"Well, Venus. I see once again your repulsive love must ruin my perfectly planned chaos."

"Eris, we all know you would never win."

"I have armies at my command."

"They worship me too. Why do you think they have not joined you here yet?"

"This ends here, Venus."

"Patrick, go help the others rescue the hostages. This is a battle I must fight on my own."

"Aye, Lady Venus. Good luck to ye," Saint Patrick said as he climbed the tree.

"You cannot kill me, Venus. I am Immortal."

"I know, I am as well. But I can make you suffer unspeakable pain."

"Then stop talking and attack."

"Very well."

Venus bowed her head slightly before drawing a golden energy to her hands. Eris did the same in drawing a black energy to hers. They attacked at the same time. The battle Chaos versus Love had literally begun in Oogie Boogie's backyard, and it was here that it would be resolved.

Oh my. A battle between two Immortals. That should be interesting. How long will the goddesses fight their seemingly endless battle? How are the Halloween Townsfolk being saved from Oogie's lava? Will Jack and Cupid make it in time to help? Find out in Part 29. (Re-edit Comment: Jack has a scary mind, befitting, eh?)


	29. The Heroes Triumph

Author's Note: Welcome back to possibly one of the longest stories in this fandom. If you've made it this far, thank you so much and sorry if I made your eyes hurt. Anyway, I own practically nothing from this story. All the original movie ideas, people, and such belong to Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, Touchstone Pictures, and Capcom. People who lived millenia ago came up with other holidays and figures, not me. Alas. But I've gone this far using them, and I'm not stopping. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

While Venus distracted Eris, Saint Patrick made his way up the treehouse. Without either Oogie Boogie or Eris knowing it, the Council of Celebrations had snuck inside. Santa Claus opened the feeding pipe large enough for everyone to fit into by pressing the side of his nose. Patrick could see his spell was still working, yet it seemed not everyone was down in the lair.

"What might you two be doing up here?" he asked the Easter Bunny and Jacob.

"Taking care of a few minor problems." said the pilgrim, pointing to four men in a corner tied together.

"Thou willst pay for this injustice, Mr. Miller!" yelled the Grand Elder as the Easter Bunny stuck out its tongue.

"Aye, so Miller is your name."

"Well, I never thought I would get to know all of you so well, I decided against telling you my surname so quickly. It's not as if I want all of you visiting my world and asking around for me."

"Traitor to the colony!" exclaimed Elder John.

"Give it a rest. You four are in troublewhen we go home."

"I'm guessing Nicholas and his rabbi friend are in the lair."

"They are."

"Why are you still here then?"

"Someone needs to guard them." Jacob said sheepishly.

"After all of this, you are still a wee bit of a coward, boy," Saint Patrick sighed as he shook his head, catching the Easter Bunny nod in agreement.

"You are with me, are you not?" Jacob asked the Easter Bunny, who twitched his nose in an annoyed response. "Besides, I am expecting some help any moment now."

"From whom?"

The pilgrim did not need to answer Saint Patrick's question. As soon as he finished asking, two figures flew into the treehouse on broomsticks. One was Sally, who seemed to be holding on the broomstick with her elbows since she now had no forearms. The other was Kitty, who, as soon as she got off the broom, slammed the treehouse door and moved a large piece of furniture in front of it.

"They're coming after us!" Kitty yelled.

"Who are?" Jacob asked as he eyes flew wide open.

"All the men in armor. They were patrolling town, and they saw us. They were marching towards the treehouse when we flew off," Sally explained before noticing the look on Saint Patrick's face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, Lass, you seem to be missing your forearms," Saint Patrick said.

"Oh, they're being borrowed. Here comes one of them now," Sally said as her right arm crawled its way out of the pipe, followed by none other than Rabbi Tevel.

"Are they back yet?" the rabbi asked before looking up to see Sally and Kitty. "Oh, they are."

"What is going on down there?" Saint Patrick asked.

"Well, Nicholas and I managed to get the Halloween folk up on the chained claw with a little help from Sally's forearms."

"Praise to the heavens, they're saved."

"Yes, but there's a slight problem," Tevel said as Santa Claus appeared at the pipe opening.

"That claw cannot support too much more weigh," Santa said in a slight panic before realizing that the tools he needed were already there.

"We brought two broomsticks. Give them to the witches, they'll know what to do with them," Kitty said as she gave them to Santa Claus.

"Just what we needed," Santa Claus said as he moved aside to let Sally's other arm crawl through, "Thank you for the arms again. You put yourself back together now," he said before going back down the pipe.

"You're welcome," Sally said as she sat on the floor, allowing her right arm to grab the needle behind her ear.

"This is pure witchcraft!" Daniel exclaimed in fear.

"Please be quiet," Jacob said as the treehouse door began to shake. "What was that?"

"They're here!" Kitty exclaimed as she hid behind him.

"Oh no, you can just hide somewhere else."

"It's not them." the rabbi said.

"And just how would you know?"

"Ancient armies are not as polite as to knock on doors." Tevel continued as he walked to the door.

"Well... I was going to get to that." Jacob replied, scratching his head nervously.

With no further argument, the Rabbi Tevel opened the door. He gave a look of surprise that sent everyone in the room into action. Jacob ducked to the floor along with Kitty while the Easter Bunny nearly chuckled at them. Saint Patrick readied his staff and was poised to attack as the four Puritans in the cornered struggled even more so in their ropes. The only one who did not panic was Sally, who by now had just finished sewing her arms back on.

"Honestly, is this any way to treat two winged travelers of this town and Valentine's?" Cupid asked as he landed in the room, along with Zero.

"Why are you here?"Jacob asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"I am supposed to be acting as an aide to my mother. Where is she?"

"She's outside fighting Eris," Saint Patrick said, "Keeping her busy so we can rescue the Halloween folk."

"Well, she is obviously not done yet. Are you in need of any assistance from us?"

"I only see one person," the pilgrim said.

"Jack? Jack, get in here already," Cupid said as he stuck his head out of the doorway.

"Jack?" Sally asked as she pushed herself up, "He's alright?"

"Better than alright. If only he would get in here," Cupid replied before sticking his head out of the doorway again. "Come on, since when can a monarch like yourself be shy? If it is because of the loincloth, I share your pain, mate. But we have rescue work to do."

"More than rescue work," Jack said as he landed inside the treehouse, "There are armies heading here."

"See? I knew it," Kitty said, proudly wiggling her tail as Zero hovered to her side.

"That would be a bad thing, cat girl," Jacob said as he fanned himself nervously.

"In that case, both of you can go down there immediately and fly people out. Everyone here has to evacuate." Tevel warned.

"We would if thou wouldst loosen these binds."

"The armies will not attack you, Grand Elder. You were in league with them."

"Thou art making a grave error in leaving us here, Mr. Miller."

"I think I will take that chance."

"Enough of your squabbling. Patrick, since the recently called Mr. Miller here refuses to take his brethren, I bequeath the responsibility to you. I want all of you in a safe place until this whole matter has been taken care of. Go on."

"I know a place," Sally said, "Doctor Finkelstein's laboratory. It's large enough to fit everyone in town."

"Good. You all can go ahead and we'll send the refugees there once they have been freed. Cupid, Jack, follow me," the rabbisaid as he walked into the pipe.

"Well, you heard the-" Cupid started before noticing the look on Jack's face, "Fine. Say what you need to and then fly down. I cannot carry all those people alone."

The God of Love then followed Rabbi Tevelinto the pipe. Jack almost decided to go against his urge and follow him, but noticed Sally was the one letting everyone else go ahead of her. He took this as a sign he wasn't the only one who wanted to talk. A few moments passed by when they were finally alone. For once, the loquacious Pumpkin King was lost for words. Luckily, Sally could break the silence.

"Jack, I know everything now. You never meant to hurt me, you only wanted to make me happier to be with you."

"Halloween isn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world."

"It can be. Love isn't only hearts or roses or arrows."

"But it isn't screams or tombstones or fear either. I have no idea what it is. No one does."

"You know what it is."

"No I don't."

"Jack, what made you come here in the first place?"

"I heard you were helping me again. It seems every time you do that, something dangerous is going on and if something ever happened to you I'd-" Jack started before he got a look of enlightenment on his face.

"Die?"

"Exactly."

"But you're already dead."

"Not when I'm around you," Jack said, "Is that love? I'm going to have to work this into my final calculations."

"Excuse me, but the armies are moving closer!" Jacob said as he stuck his head through the door, "I would very much like to get to safety now."

"You're needed," Jack said.

"So are you," Sally replied before she hugged him, "You be careful."

"I'll fix this mess I created. Take care of yourself," Jack said before breaking from the embrace and flying into the pipe.

"About time," Jacob said impatiently.

"Lad, you have no sense of privacy," Saint Patrick said from outside the treehouse.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Sally asked as she stepped outside.

"No, just adding an opinion, Lass."

"Hey, the armies stopped," Kitty said, noticing the armies gather around the treehouse thorough the hazy orange light of Zero's nose.

"What do you mean?" Saint Patrick asked.

"Look down there!" the Pilgrim exclaimed as he pointed to the area in front of the treehouse.

Venus and Eris had moved their battle to the area in front of the tree house. The armies, who worshiped both these goddesses, could only stand motionless in front of them. That is, when they didn't have to dodge an occasional blow or blast. Eris seemed to be damaged more than Venus by this point. Her black tunic was starting to tear and she had scratches on her face. Her temper, however, was as strong as ever.

"I am sick of your foolish love. Attack her, my minions!" Eris yelled to the armies.

"Do so and you'll live in loneliness for all eternity," Venus said, watching as the men put their weapons away as quickly as they drew them.

"Cowards!"

"They know a good deal when they see one."

"This is your fault! They used to be warriors, but you had to go and ruin that!" Eris yelled as she shoved Venus against a steel cage at the bottom of the treehouse.

"Ah, hand-to-hand-combat, you are clearly weakening," Venus said as she dodged Eris' next blow.

"You could never last in any type of human combat."

"Oh, I could. You just like to cheat."

"Not my fault I have better allies," Eris said as she looked out of the corners of her eyes and made out a familiar shape. "Oogie! Get over here and dispose of this woman."

"Huh?" Oogie Boogie asked as he was dragging Lock, Shock, and Barrel back to the treehouse. "Which woman?"

"This one! The uppity know-it-all who thinks love and peace are good things!"

"Well, hello, hello!" Oogie Boogie exclaimed, ditching the three troublemakers and shoving Eris out of the way, "You certainly are quite the beauty."

"Finally, a friend of yours that has taste."

"Oogie, I said dispose of her, not flirt with her."

"Are you kidding?! Heck, can _she_ be my queen?"

"That... Is... IT!" Eris screamed, causing the ground to shake. "I am not going to take any more of this! I have come too far and too close to let you and your little calvary of love ruin my plans of complete and utter domination, Venus. I am sure the next blow I deal to you will be the first ever to kill an Immortal. If it does not, then it will most certainly kill everyone else who is here."

"Well, look at the time. We would best be going then," Jacob said to Sally and the others watching the scene unfold.

"Quick, before she realizes we're up here," Sally said as she led the group down the treehouse, noticing that Lock, Shock, and Barrel were waiting for them.

"Hurry up," Lock said in a harsh whisper when they reached the ground, "We don't wanna be around when she loses it."

"We can still make it to the laboratory if we run. Follow me," Sally said as she led her group to safety during Eris' ranting.

"Everyone will go down to the Underworld where they belong," Eris said as she put her hands to the ground, "May the Earth shake and swallow us whole!"

As soon as Eris said those words, the ground began to tremble even worse. Deep cracks started to appear in the ground, yet this did not scare Venus. Even with Oogie Boogie clinging to her for dear life, she did not panic. Instead, she raised her arms high and let out a streaming golden light. It jumped from her to Eris, which knocked the goddess into a large, deep pit she managed to conjure by accident.

"See what happens when you let tantrums get out of control?"

"I can leave this pit. Just watch," Eris said as she started to hover out.

Yet, she never made it. For the moment she was about to touch the ground, something hit her. The force caused her to fall face down into the pit. Venus looked up to see her son hovering in the air and motioned for him to fly to her side. By this point, Oogie Boogie was brave enough to let go and look into the pit.

"So, what did you do to her?"

"Hit her with an arrow of love," Cupid replied.

"Really?" Oogie asked mischievously.

"You know, I really wanted for Eris to fall in love with a hideous monster, but he will have to do," Venus said, motioning to Oogie Boogie.

"Yes! I'm coming, Eris baby!" Oogie Boogie said, ignoring the insult as he jumped into the pit, "Thanks, you have no idea how long I've... what the?!" he exclaimed when he landed, now feeling something hit his back.

"Hitting him with an arrow of Hate certainly makes punishment much more interesting," Venus said as Cupid nodded wickedly.

"Oogie Boogie," Eris said as she finally sat up and looked at him, "You are absolutely the most handsome burlap sack I have ever seen."

"What?" Oogie asked, disgusted by Eris, "Get away from me. HEY! You two up there. Get me outta this pit!"

"No. We can make a home here and have little demi-gods."

"You can have your own demi-gods, woman."

"Do not be that way, Oogie. I love you so," Eris said, completely entranced by the boogieman.

"Don't touch me!"

"Now, for the final part. A one way ticket to the Underworld. Enjoy the honeymoon, you two."

"Wait, You can't send me there with her! I'm Oogie Boogie! The boogieman will not stand for this."

"We'll spend eternity together, me and my Oogie Boogie Woogie Shnoogie," Eris said as she hugged him, oblivious to the hole opening to flames and screaming beneath them.

All that was left to hear was Oogie Boogie's resounding "NO" as the pair fell into the Underworld. When both had completely disappeared from sight, Venus put her hands to the ground and replaced the cracks. She ordered the soldiers to go home, and when she turned around, all of Halloween Town stared at her with jaws dropped and wide eyes.

"Oh, looks like everyone made it," Venus said as Santa Claus and Jack walked up to her.

"What did you do to them?" Santa Claus asked.

"I made Eris fall in love with someone who will always hate her. I think that and living in the Underworld for eternity is pretty horrible."

"Why so?" Jack asked.

"The Underworld is hideous. Full of screaming souls. Terrors abound there."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me."

"Does everyone here think that way?"

"What do you think?" Santa Claus asked as he glanced at the grateful Halloween Town residents.

"I suppose we better reclaim this town as your own. What do all of you think?" Venus asked, receiving a wild cheer in response, "Oh look, they like me."

"That would be because they have no idea who you are just yet," Cupid pointed out, earning himself a smack.

"Ignore him. Lead the way to your homes. I declare Eris' nefarious schemes over!"

Again, the Halloween Townsfolk applauded the Goddess. They walked, plodded, glided, or even flew ahead of Jack, Santa Claus, Venus, and Cupid. Demons, monsters and creatures alike could sing and rejoice. They had their town back and their Pumpkin King. All that was left was a celebration, and if anyone knew how to have fun, it was them.

It's all coming to an end, but not quite yet. What will come of this whole fiasco? Are things really fixed? Or are there still some things lurking and waiting to strike. Only the next chapter can tell, stay tuned. (Re-edit Comment: Some battle, huh? There's a reason why this baby's the longest chapter.)


	30. The Rightful Order is Restored

Author's Note: Sorry for the super-late update, but applications have been taking up the greater part of my writing skills. Anyway, I'll do a special double-update, which includes the end of this story. So here's to new chapters, endings, beginnings, and all the stuff that comes in between. Remember, I own pretty much nothing in this story. Nope, all the wonderful imaginative aspects of the original story and film belong to Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, Touchstone Pictures, and Capcom for the game.

"So all of this is over?" Santa Claus asked Venus as they, Jack, and Cupid trailed behind the rejoicing Halloween Townsfolk, "I need to be sure Oogie Boogie and that unpleasant woman from your world are gone for good."

"I will go down to the Underworld and make some special arrangements with Pluto and Persephone later. They know when to make exceptions to the rules of the living and Deities."

"I would hope so. The last thing any of us need is another attempted domination."

"Or to fall in love with reflections," Cupid added.

"You speak when you are spoken to," Venus snapped to Cupid.

"Mother, everything is fine now. I am your archer again, Valentine's Day is ours to keep, and Eris is permanently out of our divine hair."

"That reminds me, someone needs to inform that high and mighty saint of our victory. No offense," Venus said to Santa Claus.

"None taken."

"Fine with me," Cupid said, "Want to come, Jack?"

"No. I think I should keep to what I know," Jack said gloomily as he took off his black wings.

"Suit yourself, but cheer up. You have good reason to celebrate," Cupid said with a wink before flying away from the group to inform Saint Valentine of Eris' defeat.

"Jack, you look a bit deader than usual," Venus said.

"I caused all of this, all for a way to impress Sally. I can't believe how something with such good intentions can go wrong."

"I have heard mortals say that good intentions pave the road to Hell," Venus said, "It does not mean you have to stop having them though."

"You just need to know when they're too much," Santa Claus said.

"Too much? I can't be too helpful, can I?" Jack asked.

"Jack, we're never going to cover all of this on a way to what seems to be a very lively gathering," Santa Claus said. "Let me just say this- When I need your help, I will ask you for it. As will anyone else. Except for Venus."

"Excuse me! Why am I not included?"

"Because if you hadn't established Jack as your 'Archer of Love' to spite your son, much of this could have been prevented. You're going to have to earn the trust of the Council all over again."

"You monotheistic saints are all the same!" Venus huffed.

"Keep that attitude and you'll make things worse," Santa Claus said as he began to walk ahead of the goddess and the Pumpkin King.

"I guess we are two in the same boat. That one is a mortal saying too. Those mortals can be so witty when they do not try to be."

"Venus, can you tell me anything about Sally and me?" Jack asked.

"Doubting again? I swear that you do not seem to learn, Mr. Skellington."

"She asked me the question of why I went to her aid, and I answered it. I want to know if it's the right answer."

"What happened?"

"I said I didn't want anything to happen to her. That my afterlife would lose a good amount of meaning if she were to be removed from it."

"That is a very deep thought, Jack."

"I know, but is it love?"

"Do you think it's love?"

"What I think? Lady Venus, you know love, it's your spe-"

"Answer the question."

"Well, yes."

"Then it is love. The fact that she would risk any danger to herself to relieve you of any pain or trouble is also love. Jack, she loves you, and you definitely love her."

"So we'll live happily ever after?"

"Not necessarily."

"What?" Jack asked, looking even more confounded than he had been.

"Mortals, Undead, and Deities alike seem to get this wrong all the time. It would be nice if love lasted forever on its own, but that is not how it works. If it did, I would be out of a job."

"So we're doomed?"

"Jack, if you and Sally are going to be a couple in love, you need to work at it. Love is not always a grand spectacle like what you wanted to show. Nor does it always have to be unspoken and silent. The reason why love is so difficult for me to explain is because I cannot. Love is different for everyone. In your case, you need to be open with Sally and listen to her. She adores you too much to leave you now, but you make sure she is kept happy, or your love will slip away."

"You told me once you didn't understand love. You seem to get some of it. It's more than I ever will," Jack said, nodding his head at what Venus told him.

"There are things even those such as myself cannot understand completely. To know all of it would ruin its enchanting qualities. Would people be so interested in love if they knew every detail about it? I think not," Venus said before changing the subject, "Listen, you should go change into that suit of yours before you freeze even more to death. There will be a town of happy ghouls and spooks waiting to see you and I doubt you want to show up in an orange napkin."

"Yes, well... I'll be off then," Jack said, remembering just how exposed he was, "Follow the townspeople. They know where they're going."

"Try not to take too long," Venus said as she watched Jack make a break for his home.

With that, Venus rejoined Santa Claus and the Halloween Townsfolk in time to gather at Guillotine Square. Both saw the Council of Celebrations arrive from what seemed to be Doctor Finkelstein's laboratory in their usual fashion. As always, the pilgrim and the Easter Bunny were hiding and quivering out of fear. Saint Patrick and Rabbi Tevel seemed to have long tired of trying to coax them into being social. Instead, they were having a conversation with a clown on a unicycle and a man in a green coat and top hat. The two then found Sally, who looked a bit relieved to see how things had gone back to normal.

"Did things go well in your hiding spot while we fixed things up?" Venus asked Sally.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel did break some things in their search for candy, but that was the worst that happened," Sally said.

"Where did that little furry companion of yours go?" Santa Claus asked Sally.

"Kitty? I don't know. She was here a few moments ago," Sally said as she looked around, "Poor thing, I haven't been able to help her after all."

"Help her with what?"

"Venus, I thought we had a few words about meddling."

"Oh hush, Mr. Claus," the goddess said to an offended Santa Claus, "So your Kitty needs help?"

"Well, she used to be just a regular cat. She came to me looking for a way to become normal after drinking some kind of potion. Kitty is very fearful of how her owners might react to seeing her as she is."

"Is that all? Darling, I have turned a statue into a woman and back again. I will have no problem with this."

"Venus, wait!" Santa Claus exclaimed.

It was too late. The Goddess of Love bolted away from Sally and Santa Claus in search of a black-furred cat girl. In the midst of spirits and ghouls, she found the creature she was looking for. Kitty was high upon a wall looking at all of the crowd with Zero accompanying her. She nearly ran off before Venus assured her she meant no harm.

"Now, now, curiosity would not kill you this time around."

"Why are you over here instead of with all the other holiday people?" Kitty asked, half expecting a loud, indignant answer.

"I have become aware of a certain predicament you are in. I know I can help you out of it, all you have to do is trust me."

"You won't hurt me or turn me into anything else, will you?"

"Kitty, must you be so frightened?" Venus asked with a giggle, "After all you have seen, it would be a bit odd for you to be scared of me."

"I guess so," Kitty said as she jumped down to the ground, Zero hovering by her side.

"Could you tell me to whom you belong?"

"Those two witches talking to the Mayor. The gray one is Brunie and the green one is Hilda."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I sure am. See you around, Zero. Try not to pick on me so much when I'm a regular cat again," Kitty said to the spectral dog before Venus picked her up.

No one saw the transformation that took place except for Zero. Kitty became smaller and smaller in Venus' arms. Her face lost all humanoid qualities and became more animalistic. She became sleeker and more fidgety and the change ended. Instead of a girl, Venus now had a black cat in her arms purring contentedly. The goddess then took the time to stroll over to the witches and Mayor in a nonchalant act.

"Excuse me, but I found this lovely cat rubbing against my legs. Seeing as you are the Mayor of this town, I would like to know the right way to find its owner."

"Can it be?" asked Brunie as she got a closer look at the cat, "Kitty! About time you showed up."

"Are you sure its our Kitty?" Hilda asked, "She is usually so shy around strangers."

"Well, I believe I should return her to you," Venus said to the witches as she passed Kitty to Brunie.

"You have been slacking off on your duties. The house has become overrun with rats," the witch aid to the cat, which perked up at the word 'rats'.

"Thank you for finding her. She had been gone for days and days."

"I am not a frequent visitor here. I am glad to have made a good first impression."

"Not frequent?" asked the Mayor, "You must come to our Halloween celebration! It is always top notch, especially with our Pumpkin King."

"He always does such a wonderful job," Brunie said with a sigh.

"He makes everyone's flesh crawl. That's our Jack for you," Hilda said proudly.

"It is so nice to see you all take such pride in him."

"Well, it's what he deserves," the Mayor said with a wide smile on his face, "He scares anyone and anything better than anyone else in this town. We couldn't ask for a better Pumpkin King. Heck, we'd never even dream of it."

"How touching. Perhaps it is time I show that same gratitude towards my Archer," Venus said in a near whisper.

"There you are!" yelled Santa Claus, breaking Venus' thoughts, "You are so impulsive. It's no wonder you and Jack get along so well."

"Speak of the devil! He here comes now," the Mayor said as he looked towards the gates of Skellington Manor.

They opened to allow the Pumpkin King to stroll forward unto his subjects. His faithful dog Zero followed him as the gathering of Halloween Townsfolk and small array of other holiday figures looked upon him. Jack could feel the anticipation in the air. The townsfolk always loved for him to speak and start things off with a bang. This time was no different; Jack was certain of that the moment he stepped onto the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square.

"What can I say, really? It seems like only yesterday that the infamous Christmas preparation was taking place on these very streets. Up until a day or two ago, we were all busying ourselves with hearts and talk of love. Once again, I tried to liven things up, and once again, things went awry. Of course, none of us were planning for every bad seed in each Holiday Town to show up at the same time. That was out of our control, which brings me to my point. There are things in life and afterlife which we can and cannot control."

At this, the crowd fell into a collective murmur. The Pumpkin King was actually scaring them a little. This was good, since it meant he was definitely back to normal. Then again, it was a little eerie to think of having something control them.

"As much as I would like to help every holiday, I realize that their practices are out of my control. Every member of the Council of Celebrations is in charge of their respective holidays and nothing else. There might be a time when we can have a mix of everything, but that day has not come yet. That brings me here, speaking to all of you. You see, I've made the mistake of allowing Jack Skellington to influence the Pumpkin King."

"Excuse me?" asked the Mayor, vocalizing what everyone was most likely thinking.

"The Pumpkin King is a symbol, a name that brings the duty of bringing the terror and dark fun of Halloween to the Real World, nothing more or less. I, Jack Skellington, am the individual in the title. I'm allowed to have feelings and aspirations, the Pumpkin King is not. Twice I have allowed my personal ideas and feelings to corrupt the honor of being the Pumpkin King. I apologize for my unstable nature and wish to bring the honor back to the title Pumpkin King. I know I can control that. Thank you all for listening to me. Now, as the Pumpkin King, I would like to declare this day a victory for all Holiday Towns. Therefore, I think we have a lot of celebrating to do."

After spilling his thoughts to the crowd, Jack was rewarded with a warm applause. For once, his being honest had no ill effect. Then again, he hadn't taken on another persona. He also wasn't honest with everyone, but that was about to change.

"Excuse me," Jack said as he made his way through the crowd and headed towards Sally, "Sally? Are you busy?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"I didn't finish my speech."

"Oh. Well, shouldn't you do that then?" Sally asked.

"This part wasn't meant for anyone else but you. Meet me at the top of Midnight Hill, I'll let you know everything."

This certainly sparked Sally's curiosity. She wanted to ask Jack more about this meeting, but when she looked, he was already gone. This meant one thing- she had no choice but to follow him.

Oh my, what does Jack have planned? Nothing insane, is it? Well, you'll all find out pretty soon :) (Re-edit Comment: Whoa, just when I thought re-editing this story would take forever, it becomes so short.)


	31. The Nightmare's End

Author's Note: It's the end! It all comes down to this. Thank you all who read this story and supported it despite typos, mixed up sentences, grammar problems, or any other difficulties. I appreciate each and every one of you. I would also like to thank Mr. Burton, Mr. Elfman, Disney, Touchstone Pictures, and Capcom for all they have already done for The Nightmare Before Christmas and inspiring me to write my first fanfiction on it. And now, without further ado, the end.

Sally found it easy to sneak off from the celebrating Halloween Townsfolk, she always had. This walk reminded her of the night she heard Jack reveal his loss of excitement for Halloween. Jack didn't know that, though. He had never seen her that night. It wasn't until a short while later that he really saw something in Sally that made him happy.

He was standing on the very top of the hill in almost that same pose when she reached the hill. Sally walked up to meet him eagerly. Even with all the trouble they had lately, Sally could not help herself in thinking how wonderful it was to be alone with Jack. Apparently, Jack felt the same way, showing so by reaching for both of Sally's hands.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Sally asked.

"I'm sorry, for one thing. It was wrong for me to keep this giant plan of mine secret from you. I had a feeling you would try to talk me out of it," Jack said with an awkward chuckle.

"You're right, I would have. I probably would've succeeded too."

"Rightfully so. I wanted to make you feel special. I know you've loved me for a very long time-"

"Since I first saw you," Sally interrupted before blushing, "I'm sorry, go ahead."

"You were always there for me. You are my very best friend and the one person I can consider telling anything to. That is why I want to let you know what I've learned about love."

"Didn't you know about it before?"

"What I thought I knew was wrong. I thought love had to be shown in these extreme gestures that grabbed attention. Love was supposedly this big presentation that I had to scream from every rooftop in Halloween Town. But it's so much more than that. Not that I would mind doing the gestures or going on the rooftops if you asked me to."

"Only if I ask you to."

"Right. So if you ask me to go on every rooftop in Halloween Town and yell 'I love Sally', I will without a doubt in my mind."

"That's very nice of you Jack, but in any case, I prefer more personal signs of affection."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know. Are you even sure we should be talking about this?"

"Sally, I want to make sure you are always happy with me and I never want to hurt you either by accident or on purpose."

"Jack, if it's accidental, then it can't be controlled all that much. You said so yourself that some things can't be controlled."

"See! There you are, helping me again. Still, I'd hate for you to feel sad or upset over a stupid thing I do or say."

"We'll just have to deal with those things as they come. We can't always be perfect either, Jack."

"We can be close to perfect."

"Jack, are you even sure we can work? I mean, you're the most eligible bachelor in Halloween Town after all. All the women are after you, you can have anything and anyone you want. I'm just a failed creation."

"Sally, why bring that up? It doesn't matter to me if I'm the most eligible bachelor or the most ignored. I still care about you. And you are not a failed creation. You are far from that."

"Are you sure, Jack? You won't replace me like the doctor did?"

"Never! If this is about Eris, that woman was toying with all of our minds."

"I know, it's just... I've loved you for so long, but only in my mind. I never had a full grasp on you until the night we kissed for the first time. Up until then, I could be fine if you fell in love with anyone else because you were never really mine to begin with. Now that we're a couple, I scare myself thinking about losing you or if you ever left me. I don't think I'd ever be able to pull through."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?"

"I didn't think you'd realize or maybe that you wouldn't take me seriously," Sally said as she let out a heavy breath.

"You have a point on my not being able to realize due to this thick skull of mine, but not taking you seriously? My poor Sally," Jack said as he embraced her, "You'll never have to worry about me leaving you because that is something I'd never do."

"Your skull's not thick, Jack. It's just usually up in the clouds. Not that I mind, of course. You always come up with the best ideas."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Jack, what do you mean?"

"I have an idea for us," Jack said as he let Sally out of the embrace, "If you agree with it, that is."

"What are you thinking?" Sally asked, both out of curiosity and a bit of wariness.

Jack didn't answer her immediately. He was too busy trying to bend on one knee and keep his balance on the hill. He took Sally's hands once again and looked straight into her eyes as he spoke and tried not to fall off the hill with her at the same time.

"Sally, this thought came to mind many times during this experience. Watching all the people in Valentine Town and being immersed in love in its many forms made me realize that if there is one person I want to spend my afterlife with, it's you. You make me feel glad to be Jack Skellington and the Pumpkin King. You've seen me at my best and worst and yet you've always defended me and helped me through tough times. You are always willing to give your all and more just to see me smile. You are not only my best friend, but you are also my love. I will never care for any other woman as much as I care about you. That is why I would like to have another honor, being your husband. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say," Sally said with a look of pure surprise on her face.

"Yes would be nice."

"Yes. Yes, Jack. I will marry you."

"You will? Really?" Jack asked as he got up.

"It's all I ever wanted."

"Is it? Because I don't exactly have a ring right now due to all the pandemonium that's happened lately and we'll still have to break the news to the doctor."

"We'll just have to deal with all of that together then."

"Together. You and I. The way it was meant to be."

"I love you, Jack."

Jack didn't answer Sally with words. He simply kissed her. That was the best way for him to let Sally know just how blissful he felt. Once again, the two rekindled their love where it all started. While last time, their only witness was Zero, the wandering eyes of the Goddess of Love were looking at them this time, and tearing up.

"Oh, Jack. You did it. I'm going to cry," Venus said in between held sobs as she looked at Midnight Hill from the edge of the woods.

"Venus, what are you doing?" Santa Claus asked.

"Have you a handkerchief? I am about to shed tears."

"Lady Venus, our time here is over. We need to return to our respective lands," Tevel said.

"I hope they remember me when they plan the wedding."

"What?! I thought I warned you about meddling."

"I am not meddling if it is love," Venus said before letting tears drop from her eyes.

"She has a point, you know." Rabbi Tevel said to Santa Claus.

"Can we please go to our homes yet?" Jacob asked from the woods. "My charges are getting restless."

"Come along, Venus. I'm sure Jack will tell us every last detail once we meet again on the twenty-eighth."

With that, a crying Venus took Santa Claus' hand and walked with the Council of Celebrations into the woods. They all returned to their respective homes and life as usual. Valentine's Day happened without a hitch in the Real World, which put quite a rare smile on Saint Valentine's face that Venus hoped would last him the rest of the year. All the trouble with Eris was now a memory best forgotten unless it was useful to prevent such madness from happening again.

As for Jack, he did mention his engagement to the Council on the twenty-eighth. Cupid was very interested in the conversation, as he had to relay everything back to his mother. Besides that, everything was business. There was talk about perhaps holding a mass holiday for all the worlds to get acquainted with one another, but it was better to hold that one in the summer months. Right now, everything was fine. Jack had much to look forward to in the coming months, and he was more than ready to take on everything that could be dealt to him. To Jack, the nightmares were over and the dreams were just beginning.

The End

P.S. Thank you again for reading! (Re-edit Comment: Once again, thank you for reading that last version. I hoped you enjoyed this one too.)


End file.
